Amelia Part 1
by ScullylovesMulder
Summary: What is Amelia, a single mother, to do when your life is in danger? She calls her cousin who is an F.B.I. Agent Dana Scully. Together with the help of Skinner they try to protect Amelia and her baby. However when a madman kidnaps Amelia Scully has to lean on Mulder for help and support in finding Amelia. This is my first time writing fanfic please review but please be kind.


This story takes place during the start of season 10.

Amelia Part 1

Chapter 1

Present Day:

Location-Washington D.C.

Amelia had just gotten home from work and decided that before she did anything else she wanted to sit on the floor and play with her 3 month old daughter whose name was Melissa. She is a single mother and is doing the best that she can when it comes to her beautiful baby girl. Melissa's father decided that he wanted nothing to do with the child so Amelia is raising Melissa alone.

After spending some quality time with Melissa it was time for Amelia to fix herself some dinner and a bottle for the baby. After dinner she gave the baby a bath and then packed an overnight bag. Since she found out that she had to go into work earlier then usually tomorrow and the daycare at her work would not be open yet she had asked her neighbor, Angela, to watch the baby overnight and thru the next day until Amelia returned home from work. Angela was one of only four people (Angela, Amelia's cousin, aunt, and her cousin's boss) that she trusted her daughter with. Once it was near the baby's bed time she walked next door and knocked on Angela's door. Once Angela answered the door the two ladies did a little small talk and then Amelia handed her baby over to Angela. She thanked Angela for watching the baby and told her to give her a call if she had any questions or problems (but she knew Angela could handle everything) Amelia went back into her own apartment and shut and locked the door and turned on the alarm.

She decided that it was time for her to go to bed herself. Once she changed into her pajamas she turned out the light and crawled into bed. Just as she was closing her eyes she felt something cold and sharp against her neck. Her worst nightmare was coming true.

Six months in the past:

Location-Boston

Amelia was six and a half months pregnant and was preparing for her baby. While at the grocery store one day she met Matt Wilcox. He was very charming and the two just stood in the isle of the grocery store and talked and talked. He asked her out and but she did not feel comfortable going out on a date since she was pregnant by another man. He assured her that he was okay with her being pregnant and he just wanted to get to know her. And if anything they could just be friend. She decided to go out with him for dinner and a movie.

Things were going well between the two of them for the first couple of weeks. But, then she starting seeing him do some strange things. For example, whenever they were together and he received a phone call he would walk out of the room and talk on the phone. He would never tell her who was on the phone. She then started seeing Matt follow her to work, the grocery store, the mall, and anywhere else she would go.

She decided to end things with Matt. She told him that she decided that she need to put all of her time and effort into getting ready for her baby and that she hoped they could still be friends (even though secretly she did not plan on being friends with him). At first, he took the break up well. But then, he started calling her at all hours of the day and night, would bother at work (so much that she was eventually fired), and he would sit outside of her apartment and just watch her thru the windows.

Matt, said that he was not going anywhere and he had decided that he was going to be the father of her baby and he would not take no for an answer. Matt started making threats saying that she was not going to take "his baby" away from him and he would do whatever he had to do to get "his baby". She realized that he had some serious issues and when she tried to remind him that this was not his baby, that they had never slept together, and that she was pregnant before she even met him. Matt would not listen to her and he just kept accusing her of trying to keep his child away from him. He then started pacing and saying "It was not supposed to be like this. He told me it would be easy. All I had to do was get the information."

Amelia was completely confused now and asked what he was talking about and who was he talking about. Where you just using me to get some kind of information? Was meeting me at the grocery store not an accident? Was this a setup from the beginning? What kind of information were you suppose to get? He tried to calm himself down and thought he could talk himself out of this situation and get the information that he needed and still be in her and the baby's life. Listen, just tell me what I need to know and then the three of us can be a family.

She looked at Matt like he was totally crazy and said that there was no way they were going to be a family and she did not know what kind of information he wanted so he just need needed to leave. I can't leave until you tell me what "he wants to know". Who is he she asked and what does he want to know? You don't need to know who he is but once you tell me what he wants to know he will leave us alone and we can be together. She started yelling at him to get out of her apartment and her life. Just then he grabbed her and screamed in her face "Just tell me where Fox Mulder is?"

Who the hell is Fox Mulder? I don't know who you are talking about, even thou she really did know who Fox Mulder was but had never met him.

All of the sudden there was a banging on the door and men yelling from the other side saying they were the police. Amelia guessed that the neighbors must have called them because all of the yelling and screaming.

She opened the door and the police asked if everything was okay. She said no and that Matt would not leave and he threatened her. Matt said that "his girlfriend" was just very hormonal due to her pregnancy and she is just over reacting. She tried to explain what exactly was going on but Matt turned everything around to make it sound like she just blow things out of proportion. The police suggested that Matt leave for the night and let things cool off. He agreed to leave and thanked the officers for everything.

Amelia decided that there was only one thing she could do. She called her cousin, Dana Scully. She told Scully everything that happened with Matt and that she was scared for her life and the life of her unborn child. Scully said that she would get the first flight out in the morning and together they would figure out what to do. Scully decided that she was probably going to need some help with this situation so she called the only person she could think of, Walter Skinner. Scully really wanted to call Mulder and tell him everything and ask him for his help. But, they were not in a good place right now and were not really even speaking since she left him one year before. She also didn't know who this person was that wanted to know about Mulder and was not about to get him involved. She just wanted to protect him.

Scully told Skinner everything Amelia had told her and he said that we would meet her at the airport first thing in the morning and together they would make sure Amelia and her baby was safe.

Skinner could never turn down Scully as he thought of her as a daughter and would do anything he could do to help her.

They met at the airport and caught the first flight to Boston. Once they arrived in Boston they rented a car and went straight to Amelia's apartment. They knocked on the door and when Amelia opened the door Skinner was surprised because she had beautiful red her just like Scully but did not have blue eyes. Amelia's eyes were brown. He also noticed that Amelia wore a cross necklace exactly like Scully's. They explained that Scully's Mom considered Amelia to be like a daughter to her so when she gave Melissa and Scully the cross necklaces she also gave one to Amelia.

Scully told Skinner that the she and Amelia were cousins as both their fathers were brothers and both men were in the Navy. She then told him that when Amelia was a small child her mother had died so whenever her father had to ship out Amelia would go and live with the Scully family and the two of them grew up more like sisters then cousins.

Amelia was so relieved to see her cousin and started to relax a little bit. The three talked and decided that Amelia could no longer stay in Boston and that it would be best if she moved to Washington D.C. so Scully and Skinner could protect her. She agreed and said she would do anything to protect her baby. They started to pack up her apartment when Matt showed up at the door demanding to talk to Amelia. Skinner told Scully to take Amelia into the bedroom and then he opened the door to deal with Matt. When the door opened Matt was taken aback by the tall bald man with glasses standing in the doorway of Amelia's apartment. Matt demanded to talk to Amelia. But Skinner told him that that was not going to happen and if he knew what was good for him he would turn around and walk away and never bother Amelia again. Matt left but not before saying that this was not over and no one would be able to keep him away from Amelia and "his baby".

Scully and Walter decided that it was time for all three of them to go now. Skinner said that he would arrange for some old military buddies to get the rest of her stuff in a couple of days and drive it to Washington D.C. He told her that he would also make sure that Matt did not follow his buddies to D.C.

Once the three arrived in D.C. Amelia stayed with Scully while they looked for a place for her to live. It was decided that the apartment that they had found would be put in Skinner's name as well as all utilities. It was also decided that Amelia should change her name from Amelia Scully to Amelia Barker. Scully decided that they needed to enlist some more help if they were going to pull this off so she and Amelia went to see the Lone Gunmen.

As Skinner arranged for the apartment and utilities Scully told The Gunmen what was going on and that she need their help to protect Amelia and her unborn child. They said that they would do whatever they need to do to help. But, she made them promise that they would not tell Mulder anything about her visit or Amelia. She told them it was a matter of life and death. They agreed to keep the secret, but only because she asked them too.

Amelia was worried about what she was going to do for a job but Skinner said that he would get her a job at the F.B.I. working in the IT department because she was good with computers, and that way she would work in a secure building and be close to him if she needed him. She started to feel more and more safe thanks to Scully and Skinner.

Chapter 2

Present Day:

Amelia felt something cold and sharp on her neck. She knew instantly that Matt had found her and she was terrified for her life but she was so glad that Melissa was not there. Matt told her not to make a noise or he would slit her throat and to prove his point he slid the knife across her neck just enough to cause it to bleed but not enough to kill her. He demanded to know where "his baby" was. She refused to tell him and said that if he killed her than he would never see the baby and he would be hunted down by the F.B.I.

As Amelia lay on the bed she tried to figure out how he even got in the apartment. All she could figure is he snuck in when she took the baby next door and then hid in the apartment until she went to bed. He obviously did not know where the baby was at so he must not have seen her take the baby next door. She cursed herself for not being more careful and setting the alarm when she went to Angela's.

Matt decided that they could not stay there so he grabbed her by the arm and forced her to leave with him. But, before he grabbed her off the bed she pulled the cross necklace from around her neck and put it on the bed hoping that Dana or Skinner would find it and figure out that something is wrong. He told her that one way or another he would find out where the baby was and then together they would all be a family but if she did not start telling him what he wanted to know then he would kill her and he would disappear with "his baby". He walked her out of the apartment and to old white van that he had parked behind the apartment building. He made her get in the back of the van and then he took some rope that was already in the van and he tied her hands and feet together. He slammed the door closed and drove off. Amelia just lay in the van and prayed to God that she would survive this somehow and that he would not find the baby.

The Basement Office at the Hoover Building:

Mulder and Scully were each sitting at their desks going over some case files. They had been back together at the F.B.I for several weeks now. Things seemed to be getting better between the two of them, since they had broken up. While they were looking at the files he heard the elevator ding and knew that they were going to have company. He was a little surprised that it sounded like this person was almost running down the hall to the office door. Skinner rushed in through the door and started looking around until he laid his eyes on Scully. He was out of breath but said, I need to speak to you immediately Agent Scully in private. She stood up and stepped into the hallway with him while Mulder just sat at his desk very confused.

While Mulder tried to ease drop Skinner asked Scully if she had seen or heard from Amelia. She said no and a look of panic came over her face. He told her that Amelia had not shown up for a meeting that was scheduled that morning. Scully asked about Melissa and he said he checked with the daycare (that was located in the Hoover Building) and said that Melissa was not there and they had not seen Amelia or Melissa since yesterday. Skinner also said that she was not answering her cell phones.

Scully ran back in the office and grabbed her purse, phone, gun, and badge and ran out of the office toward the elevators. Mulder kept asking her what was wrong but she ignored him as she was instantly on her phone dialing Amelia's cell phone. Skinner looked at Mulder and told him to grab his things and to follow him as he tried to catch up to Scully. Skinner said to Mulder "I think we are going to need all of the help we can get".

The two men finally caught up to Scully in the parking garage as she was approaching her car. Skinner took the car keys out of her hand and told her that he would drive and told Mulder to get in the back. Mulder keep asking what was going on but neither Skinner nor Scully answered him as they were both on the phone. Scully was still trying to get a hold of Amelia via her cell phone and just keep dialing the number over and over. She kept leaving left message telling Amelia to call her A.S.A.P. Skinner was on the phone ordering a team of agents to meet them immediately and he gave them the address of the apartment.

Once Skinner ended that phone call he told Mulder to call the following number and don't stop calling it until she answers. Skinner then proceeded to do the same thing but with a different number.

The car caring Scully, Skinner, and Mulder pulls up in front of an apartment building and Scully and Skinner jump out. Mulder jumps out and follows them. They go to the front door of the building and both Scully and Skinner pull out their keys to unlock the door. Mulder thought that it was weird that they both had keys to an apartment building when neither one of the lived there. Skinner went ahead and unlocked the door and they all run thru the front door. Scully ran up the steps to the second floor while Skinner and Mulder followed her. When they reached the apartment door Scully got her keys and started to unlock the door. They rushed in to the apartment and starting searching for Amelia.

While they were searching Scully thought about Angela next door and she ran to that apartment to see if Amelia was over there, Mulder and Skinner followed. Scully pounded on the door until Angela answered. She said hi to Scully, as they had met a couple of times over at Amelia's, and Scully asked her if she had seen Amelia or Melissa. Angela said that she had not seen Amelia since last night when she dropped the baby of for her to babysit. Just then Scully looked around the living room and noticed a Pack N Play set up. She walked over to the Pack N Play and she gasped when she looked in and saw Melissa just laying on her back smiling up at Scully. Oh thank God she said. Skinner is so relieved to see the baby all he could say is thank God as well and Mulder is still so confused that he is speechless. Scully bent down and picked up the baby and hugged her as she walked out of the apartment and back to Amelia's.

Skinner explained to Angela what was going on and told her to stay in her apartment because they were going to need her to answer some question. Mulder followed Scully into the other apartment and watched her as she sat on the couch and held this baby that he had never seen before. Just as Skinner came back into the apartment the team of agents shows up and he takes them out into the hall to explain the situation and advised them to search the apartment for clues on what might have happened to Amelia.

Mulder still had no idea what was going on so he kneels in front of Scully and he places his hand under her chin and lifting her head up until she is looking him in the eyes. He begs her to tell him what is going on. Scully, whose baby is this? Whose apartment is this? And why do both you and Skinner have keys to this apartment? As she was trying to pull herself together to answer his questions he starts looking around the apartment and notices several pictures of Scully and a woman who must have been Amelia, who also had red hair, pictures of this woman with Scully's Mom, as well as pictures of Skinner and Scully with the baby that Scully was now holding and rocking back and forth.

Just then the baby starts to fuss so Scully gets up and walks into the kitchen to make a bottle. Skinner and the other agents walk in from the hall and the agents start searching the apartment per Skinners orders. Mulder looks at Skinner and starts asked him the same questions that he had just asked Scully. Before Skinner could answer Scully came out of the kitchen and walks into a bedroom with the baby and closes the door.

Skinner and Mulder follow her into the room. Mulder looks around and saw that it was a nursery and Scully is sitting in a rocking chair feeding the baby. Skinner told Scully that we need to tell Mulder everything so he could help us to find Amelia. Scully took a couple of deep breaths and then asks Mulder (while never taking her eyes off of the baby) do you remember me telling you about my cousin Amelia? Mulder said that he thought he did and asked if she was the cousin that lived with your family when her father was out to sea. Before Scully could answer him the three were interrupted by an agent saying that they found something that they needed to see.

He led them into another bedroom, which Skinner and Scully knew to be Amelia's bedroom, and showed them the blood that was on the sheets of the bed. Skinner said that they need to test the blood to see if it is Amelia's. As Scully walks around the room, while still holding and feeding the baby, something caught her eye. She looks closely at the bed and sticking out from under the sheet is a gold necklace. Mulder leaned over to pick it up and he realized that it is exactly like Scully's cross necklace. As Scully curses in anger she walks out of the room and start pacing in the living room.

Skinner and Mulder follow her and Mulder grabs Scully by the shoulders and demands to know what is going on. The three sit down and Scully and Skinner told Mulder everything (well almost everything). His heart broke for Scully. He could not stand to see her in any kind of pain. He asks her why she had not told him about this entire situation. She explained that six months ago they were not in a good place and she didn't know if he could handle dealing with her and her family issues. He told her, Scully – I don't care what kinds of issues are going on between the two of us. I will always be there if you need me.

She also explained that Amelia was embarrassed by this whole situation and asked that Scully and Skinner keep her secret. Scully told Mulder that she was only honoring her cousins' request and trying to protect her and the baby at the same time. Mulder shook his head and said that he understands and is just glad that he is here for her now.

But I have a question Mulder said. What was with us continuously calling 3 different phone numbers on the drive over here. Skinner explained that Amelia had 3 different cell phones. One cell phone was for normal every day use. The second was an emergency phone that was strictly used by Amelia and Scully. The third was an emergency phone for Amelia and me. By having the emergency cell phones we know immediately if that phone number popped up on the screen she was in danger. Since we could not be with her at all times we tried to figure out the best way for all of us to keep in contact and what would happen if she was in trouble. We even came up with code words incase for some reason she was in trouble but was able to get a message to one of us. By her using that code word we would know that she was in danger.

While Mulder sat down next to Scully and put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her Skinner paces behind them. Just then another agent come in with a folder of papers and gives it to Skinner. He looked at the contents of the folder and say "Shit – he found her". Scully let out a gasp and starts shaking from both fear and anger. How do you know asked Mulder? Skinner shows them that the folder contains letters and emails from Matt to Amelia saying that if she did not give him "his baby" she would regret it and he would make her pay. He also told them that there was a copy of a restraining order that was issued last week. Why didn't she tell us asked Scully? This man is totally crazy said Mulder. It was decided that Scully would pack a bag for the baby and they would take her to Maggie Scully's house along with around the clock protection. Scully called her Mom and told her briefly what was going and that they would be over and asked if she could watch Melissa until further notice. Maggie said she would do whatever she needed to do and they just need to found Amelia.

Mulder and Scully left with the baby while Skinner stayed at the apartment to help with the search and to put out an A.P.B. on Matt Wilcox. On the way to drop off the baby they stopped at the store so they could get enough diapers, wipes, and formula to last the baby for a couple of weeks. They arrived at Maggie's house, protection detail for the baby, and told her to stay inside at all times and that if she need something for herself or the baby she was to ask one of the agents outside for it. Scully hugged her mother and kissed baby Melissa's head goodbye and a couple a tears ran down her checks as she walked out the front door. Mulder squeezed her hand as a show of support and led her to the car.

Chapter 3

In the car on the way to the Hoover Building Mulder asked "Why did she name the baby Melissa?" Scully said that even though Amelia and Melissa were not really that close she named her baby Melissa as a way to pay tribute to Melissa as well as to say thank you for everything that my Mom and me have done for her. We told her that it was not necessary but she insisted. She then said that the baby's full name was Melissa Dana Scully. That's beautiful he said.

He asked her to tell him about Amelia. She said that even thou there is a big age gap between them Amelia was like the little sister that I never had when we were children. Amelia would just following me around and copy everything I would do. She was an only child so she loved having a "big sister". She was also close to Charlie but not as close to Melissa and she really did not like Bill. He was so much older than her and he could be such a bully that he terrified her and to this day she and Bill do not get along. Mulder said, well that is not surprising seeing how Bill and I don't get along. Bill is not one to hold his tongue Mulder said.

She then said that when Amelia was about 5 months pregnant she and I flew to San Diego to visit Bill and Tara. One night Bill and Amelia got into a huge fight about how irresponsible she was and how unfair it was to the baby to not have a father and if anything he and Tara should raise the baby. Amelia said that that would never happen and hell would freeze over first. She also told Bill that he would never see her or the baby again. Tara and I tried to break up the fight but Bill would not have it and just kept screaming at her. I looked at Bill and told him he was an asshole and then I took Amelia upstairs and we packed our bags and went to the airport to catch the first flight home. I love my brother but sometimes I just want to kill him for the way he treats certain people in my life. Especially the two most important people. Mulder knew she was referring to him and Amelia and it brought a smile to his face just knowing that even though they have had their issues in the past that she still deeply cared about him and that maybe there was still hope for the two of them.

He noticed that all of the sudden she got really quite and keep staring out of the window. He knew that she was worried about Amelia but he just had a feeling something else was going on. He debated with himself if he should ask her what she was thinking about because he knew if he pushed her to hard she would just shut down even more.

As he pulled into the parking garage at the Hoover Building he decided he would let it drop for now. Together they walked straight to Skinner's office to see what the status of the search was. Skinner told them that he had a rush put on the DNA test of the blood that they found on the bed and based off of the DNA from Amelia's toothbrush that they had taken, from her apartment, it is her blood. Skinner and Scully already knew that it was her necklace that was found on the bed and that if that was left there it was left as a clue that something was wrong.

Mulder decided that he had to know if anything else was going on and decided that if Scully wasn't going to tell him maybe Skinner would. Mulder looked at both Scully and Skinner and said, I just have a feeling that there is something else I don't know. Is there something you guys have not told me? Scully and Skinner looked at each other and he said we have to tell him. Do you want to do it or should I Skinner asked?

Scully took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Mulder and said beside the original reason why I did not tell you about situation with Amelia, which you now know, there is an additional reason.

Scully, please just tell me what you are talking about. Mulder grabbed her hand as she looked at him. Why did you really not want me to know?

Mulder, Amelia told me that the meeting in the grocery store was actually a set up and Matt and someone else were just using her for information or at least until Matt went crazy and decided that he wanted to be with Amelia and she was carrying "his baby".

Mulder asked, what kind of information we their looking for? They were looking for a person she said. Scully just tell me what the hell is going on.

Scully squeezed his hand and said that Matt and this other person were looking for you Mulder. They were using her to get to you. They were looking for me asked Mulder? He had a look of shock and confusion on his face. I guess they figured that they could use her to get to you through me Scully said. It would not have been hard for them to figure out that she was my cousin.

What are you talking about he asked? Someone did all this to an innocent woman that I don't even know to get to me? Oh my god Scully, I am so sorry. I never would have thought that someone would have gone after a member of your family just to get to me. I promise you that I will find her and get her back and I will make them pay for this.

Mulder this is not your fault, Scully said. There is no reason for you to be sorry. None of us thought that someone would do this just to try to get to you. I could see someone going after me but not a member of my family. Especially after all of these years. We are not in hiding anymore. They could have just done an internet search to find you. But instead they decided to cause us pain and I think to try and drive a wedge between us. But it will not work. I promise you that I do not blame you for any of this and I do not and will not every hold it against you. You have to believe me.

Scully how can you so understanding he asked? Because of me; you and now Amelia, have been hurt again. Because of me a mother has been taken away from her baby. Mulder gets up and starts pacing the room. Skinner asks Scully to step outside for a minute so he can talk to Mulder. She does not want to but Skinner says it is an order.

Once she steps outside Skinner goes over to Mulder and grabs his shoulders and tells him he has to pull it together. How can I pull it together when I just found out that all of this is because of me and I don't even know this woman? I knew of her but I had never met her. Scully told me stories about the two of them from when they were younger but this woman has done nothing to deserve this. I did not want to say this in front of Scully but because of me this child might become an orphan and then what would happen to her.

Mulder, you can't think like that. Especially when Scully is around. She needs us to be strong for her. You need to put your head on straight and pull yourself together. As far as what happens to Melissa if something happens to Amelia, Scully gets custody and if something happens to Scully then I get custody Skinner said.

Just then the two men heard Scully yelling from the other side of the door and ran to see what is going on. They can tell that Scully is so mad that she is on the verge of tears. She hangs up the phone and tells the two of them that she has to go. Mulder asks her what's wrong. She said that was her Mom that she was on the phone with and she said that her Mom happened to mention to Bill that Amelia was missing and he started yelling about Melissa needed to have two parents and he never thought Amelia should have kept the baby. He is now flying to D.C. to try and get emergency custody of Melissa and take her back to San Diego. He has already contacted an attorney friend of his and they are going in front of a judge first thing in the morning.

This is the last thing that Amelia would want. The two of them have been on the outs for months concerning who should take care of Melissa. Basically what it boils down to is that Bill tried to bully Amelia into giving him and Tara her baby. He basically was trying to legally steal the baby from her. I was disgusted by him and his actions and have not spoken to him since then.

I don't have time for this. I should be out there searching for Amelia and not having to deal with my brother trying to take Melissa away. But Skinner just told me that you get custody of Melissa if anything happens to Amelia, Mulder said. So why does Bill think he can just come take her? She said it was because Bill does not know that I or Skinner gets custody of the baby. Now instead of searching for Amelia I need to find an attorney and provide the papers to prove that Amelia wanted one of us to have custody of Melissa. She turned to Skinner and said Sir, I don't have time to run home and get all of the paperwork so I need your copy. Skinner went straight to his office safe and pulled out a folder that said Amelia and Melissa across the top of it and handed it to Scully. He also told her that he knows of an attorney that might be able to help us. Give me a few minutes and I will call him and then meet you down in your office.

Mulder and Scully turned around and walked toward the elevator. Once in the elevator he took her hand and said I think you should take the baby and go to my parent's house on Martha's Vineyard. Skinner and I will continue searching for Amelia. If Bill can't find you he can't take the baby. No Mulder, I can't do that. I need to be part of this search. I need to do this for Amelia and Melissa. As the elevator doors opened and they started walking to their office Mulder said okay, let's just want and see what Skinner finds out from the attorney concerning emergency custody and then we can talk about you and the baby going into hiding. How much time do we have before your brother's plane arrives? She replied that we have another couple of hours.

The two now sit in their office and were on the phone with the other agents that are involved with the case to see if there are any leads and the status of the A.B.P. Just then Skinner walks in and says that the attorney made a quick phone call and found out that the hearing for emergency custody is scheduled for 9 a.m. tomorrow morning and he is positive that once the judge hears that Amelia states in her will that Scully and or I are to have custody of the baby that the judge will have no choice but to award Scully emergency custody.

Mulder said that I still think that Scully and the baby need to go into hiding just in case the judge does not rule in her favor. Skinner said that would not be possible because both Scully and he need to go to the attorney's office right now as well as both show up at the hearing tomorrow morning. Mulder said, then I will go into hiding with Melissa right now until further notice. Scully shook her head and said, I can't ask you to do that. You are not asking, I am volunteering he said. Skinner said, what sucks about this whole thing is the three of us need to deal with this and we cannot help the other agents with the search. No, but I know a couple people who can help in the search/investigation while I hide Melissa and you two deal with Bill and custody. All three of them said at the same time "The Lone Gunmen".

Alright, you two go meet the attorney. Scully you call your Mom and tell her to pack up everything that the baby needs and that I am coming to get her. I will even take the protection detail with me. Once I have the baby we will swing by The Gunmen's office and I will tell them that we need their help and I will get some burner phones so we can still keep in contact. But Mulder you don't even know how to take care of a baby she said. I will figure it out and if all else fails I will ask one of the agents on the protective detail. I am sure at least one of them has a kid. She walked over and hugged Mulder and whispered in his ear "Thank you".

Scully, I would do anything for you and if that means I need to go into hiding with a 3 month old baby I will. Plus, anything to piss your brother off. She smiled and hugged Mulder again.

Chapter 4

Somewhere on the outskirts of Washington D.C. on an abandoned property Amelia wakes up and finds herself tied to a bed in the middle of what looks like living room even thou there is no furniture in the room. She does not know what time it is or how long she has been here but she knows that it is the day after she was taking because she can still the sun is out. As she lays there she thinks about her wonderful and beautiful baby girl and wonders where she is and what she is doing right now.

She knows that by now Skinner and Dana (she still cannot call her Scully even thou Skinner does) know she is missing and that the baby is somewhere safe now. She knows that they, as well as the F.B.I. are looking for her. They also have probably have figured out that it was Matt that has taken her.

She wonders where Matt is because she has not seen him since last night when he brought her to the house and tied her up. She has tried and tried to get the ropes untied and the only thing that has happened is that the ropes have made her wrist raw and bloody.

After a little while Matt final shows up to the house. He gets within a couple of inches of her face and tells her that if she would just tell him where the baby is then he will un-tie her and together they will go get "their baby" and ride off into the sunset. She told him that she honestly does not know where the baby is because as soon as she was discovered missing the baby would have been put into protective custody. Matt starts to get upset and yells "Liar" in her face and slaps her. Every time you lie to me you will be punished he says. I am not lying. I don't know where the baby is. Matt slaps her again across the face because he thinks she is still lying.

Over the next hour Matt proceeded to slap, hit, bite, punch, kick, burn her with cigarettes, and stomp all over Amelia's body. He decided to walk out of the room to calm down. Amelia lays on the bed and try's not to cry from the pain that radiates from all over her body.

He walks back in the room after a little while and tells Amelia that he is sorry for hurting her. He then starts to hold her hand and says that he loves her and "their baby" and he just wants to be a family. He gently rubs her check with his hand and tells her that he wants a family with her and that he can't wait to have another baby with her. I have always wanted my kids close in age he says. If we start trying now we could have our kids 12 months apart.

Amelia looks at Matt in the face and tells him that there is no way in Hell that I will ever have a baby with you. I know that you don't mean that he says. He then lightly kisses her on the lips and she turns her head.

Matt has a smile on his face and says "I get it – you like to play hard to get". Well if that is how you like it then that is what I will do. Let's get these clothes off of you said Matt. He takes his knife and starts to cut her clothes off while also cutting into her skin. Amelia starts yelling no and begs him to stop but he just laughs and says that she is just turning him on even more.

Over the next couple of hours Matt rapes Amelia two times. Since she is naked he throws an extra large towel over her body to cover her up. He tells her he has to go out but he will be back and they will have some more fun when he returns. As she hears the door close she starts to cry and prays to God to either save her or put her out of her misery.

Mulder drives to Maggie Scully's house and walks to the front door and knocks. Maggie answer's the door and invites him in. She asks Mulder what is going on. Why did Dana call me and tell me to get the baby ready for you to pick her up? Where is Dana? Maggie says, I thought the baby was going to stay here until you were able to find Amelia? Mulder loves Maggie like a mother but he can't tell her what is actually going on due to fear that Bill will find out. Mulder tells her that they have discovered that the person who took Amelia knows where the baby is and she is not safe here and they are moving her to a safe house. He also tells her that Scully is in a meeting concerning the investigation. Why are you not in the meeting? He tells her that the meeting has to do with the history of Amelia and the man that took her and because I just found out this morning about this entire situation that I was not needed in the meeting. Shouldn't I go with you so I can take care of the baby while you continue to work with Dana on finding Amelia? We don't want to put you in danger so we decided it was best to leave you out of the situation.

Mulder takes the baby along with all of her things and goes to his car. The protective detail follows him to the car and he tells them that he has to make one stop before they head to Martha's Vineyard. He tells them that he needs to meet a contact concerning the investigation but if they see the agents then the contact will be spooked and disappear. He tells them to wait at the gas station at the corner of 12th and Elm and he will meet them there when he is done. They offer to take the baby with them but Mulder tells them that he is not going to let this child out of his sight until he knows she is safe.

The agents are unsure if they should follow Mulder's directions so they call Skinner and he tells them to do whatever Mulder tells them to do. He is in charge of the protection of the baby and they need to do follow his orders. The agents agree and proceed to the corner of 12th and Elm and wait.

Chapter 5

Mulder puts the baby in the car and he drives to the Lone Gunmen's office. Once inside he greets the guys and Frohike asks what are you doing with Melissa. How do you know Melissa, Mulder asked? Frohike realizes that he has just said too much because Scully did not want them to say anything to Mulder about Amelia or Melissa.

What is going on? Do you know about Amelia and Melissa? The Gunmen look at each other and said we might as well tell him because Scully is going to kill us anyway. How do you three know about Amelia and I just found out today? How long have you know? Byers say that they have known for about 6 months, when Amelia moved to D.C. Scully came to us to help change Amelia's identity from Amelia Scully to Amelia Barker. Scully said that Amelia could probably handle getting her new indentify set up by herself but she did not have her computer set up yet. So we created a past for Amelia Barker as well as a driver's license, social security number, and job history.

Amelia knows computers Mulder asked? Oh yeah she know computers said Langley. She has helped us out on a couple of things Langley said. She really knows her stuff.

Why didn't you guys say anything to me? Well first we really have not seen or talked to you since you and Scully left The X-Files and went on the run. Second, Scully asked us not to as she was trying to protect Amelia and at that time her unborn baby.

Mulder told them that he just found out today about everything that has happened over the last six months and that Amelia has been kidnapped by the man who she was hiding from. He also told them that he was going into hiding with the baby to not only protect her from this man but also Scully's brother as he is trying to get emergency custody of the baby and then take her back to San Diego.

He then said that Scully and Skinner and meeting with an attorney as we speak and they have to go to court tomorrow morning to determine who should get emergency custody.

We need your help guys. Since I, Scully, and Skinner now have to deal with this custody issue and hide the baby from Scully's brother we need your help in searching for Amelia. Byers say, we will do whatever we can do to help.

Mulder tells them to check all security cameras and traffic cameras around Amelia's apartment from last night. He also, tells them to check into the emails that Amelia had received from Matt as well as details about the restraining order that Amelia had gotten against Matt last week. Check and see what you can find out about Matt and check his credit cards for any activity. Look guys, you know the drill. I need you to search high and low for this guy. He is mental disturbed and Amelia's life is in danger so do whatever you need to do so we can find her.

Mulder then asked for several burner phones so he could keep in contact with them as well as Scully and Skinner. They handed he a bag full of burner phones and told him to only use each phone once and then get rid of it. He thanked them and then left with the baby and the burner phones.

He then drove to 12th and Elm to meet with the protection detail and they all proceeded to drive to Martha's Vineyard while the baby slept in the back seat.

Scully and Skinner are meeting with the attorney, named Greg, and have told him just enough without jeopardizing the investigation or Amelia and Melissa's lives. They also showed him Amelia's Will that states that Scully or Skinner are to get custody of Melissa if Amelia dies or is somehow unable to care for the child. Scully then says that Bill has never even meet the child let alone been in contact with Amelia in months since they had their fight in San Diego. There is no way that Amelia would want Bill to see the baby let alone have custody of the baby. Her desire was for myself or Walter (she used his first name instead of saying Skinner since they are talking to an attorney) to have custody if something should happen to her.

She then said that she knows that her brother will use her job against her saying that since she is a single woman and works for the F.B.I. it is not practical for her to have custody of the baby and that he and his wife can provide a two parent home for Melissa. Bill would then ask what if something would happen to me because of her job. Then what would happen to the baby? Greg said that if that were to happen then according to the Will Mr. Skinner would get custody.

What it boils down to is what the mother wants and what is in best interest for this child said the attorney. Skinner then said that what is best for the child is us. We are her god parents. We have been there since the day the child was born. Agent Scully was in the delivery room and I was waiting in the hall. We have been there. Where has Bill Scully been? Not here Skinner said.

Look, Scully said, if it will go better for us in court we can share joint custody of the baby and then that way she has 2 guardians. She then said that if her job with the F.B.I. would prevent her from getting custody then once the investigation is over and if Amelia is not found alive (Scully hated to think negatively like that) she will quit the F.B.I. and go back to work at Quantico or the hospital.

Greg did not think that would be necessary as it seems to be a pretty open and shut case. He then asked where is the child right now. Isn't she with your mother? Scully said that the child is no longer with my mother for a couple reasons. First, my brother will be staying with my mother and I don't want him anywhere near the baby. Second, the baby has been placed in protective custody and is at a safe house. Giving out her location would only jeopardize her life even more.

Than the second reason is exactly what we will tell the judge tomorrow because you know your brother and his attorney will want to know where the baby is.

Ultimately what it boils down to is that Bill is a bully and he tried to bully Amelia into giving him and Tara her baby during the fight in San Diego. Now he sees an opportunity get this baby and he will do whatever he has to do to get her. However, Amelia did not want Bill in Melissa's life. She even says that in her Will.

I did notice that the Greg says. Amelia was very smart to put in the Will that Bill should not have any access to her daughter. If I have to I will put you and Mr. Skinner on the stand and question you about why your cousin felt this way.

Greg said they should not worry because he does not see a problem with Scully getting emergency custody and that he will see both of them at the courthouse tomorrow morning. He also told Scully that she should avoid her brother and her mother until this situation is resolved.

After a long drive Mulder, Melissa, and the agents arrived at the house. Luckily, Mulder had the foresight to call a cleaning company and had them come over and clean the house so he would not have to worry about a dirty house with a baby.

He knew that they would need food and supplies for at least one night so he asked one of the agents to go into town and buy the supplies that they would need. If they were going to be there longer than one night then one of the agents would have to go back out. But, he said, we will detail with that if it happens.

As the agents walked the property Mulder sat on the couch and took Melissa out of her car seat. He thanked her for being so good on the drive here. He looked at the baby's beautiful face and he thought about what William, his son, what would he have looked like at this age? Did he have the same strawberry blond hair like Melissa does? Did he travel well in the car on long drives like Melissa did? Mulder started to tear up thinking about William and decided that he needed to put William out of his mind for right now. He needed to be there for Melissa and have a clear head to be able to take care of her and protect her.

He would die for this child even though he had only known her for less than one day. But never the less he would just like he would die for Scully. Melissa is Scully's family and she has entrusted him to care and protect this baby. He would not let Scully down.

Well, it looks like it is just you and me kid. I think you should have a nickname. Would you like that he asked while lifting the baby up in the air. The baby just laughed and laughed. I will take that as a yes he said. What should it be? As he tried to think of a nickname he looked at the baby's outfit and saw that it was covered in daisies. He then looked in her bag and saw several pieces of clothes and blankets that also had daisies on it. I am going to guess that you and your Mommy really like daisies. A big smile came across his face. How about Daisy? Just then Melissa let out a big laugh and a huge smile. Well that settles it then. Daisy it is then.

The baby started to get fussy so he decided to get her ready for bed and prepare a bottle. While he did that he tried to figure out where to put the baby to sleep. Mrs. Scully did give him a Pack N Play for the baby but he did not like the idea of having the baby out of his sight. He decided that he would set up the Pack N Play in his room and that way she would never be far from him.

Chapter 6

Skinner and Scully where driving back to the parking garage at the Hoover Building so she could get her car. Her Mom had already tried to call her three times and Bill had tried to call her twice. He left a voicemail message saying that if she did not bring the baby back over to their Mom's he would go to her apartment and get the baby himself and he would report Mulder for kidnapping. Scully listened to the message and just laughed. Skinner asked what was so funny. She said that Bill is threatening to go to my apartment and take the baby back but the baby is not even there. She then said that she was going to save this voicemail message to play for Greg in the morning.

She also decided to call her landlord and tell him that if her brother does show up he should be removed from the premise as he is not welcome in her home. That will really piss him off Scully said, with a huge smile on her face.

While pulling into the parking garage Scully's cell phone rings and it is a number she does not recognize. She gives Skinner the phone to answer incase it is her brother calling from a different number. He answers the phone with a very harsh tone hoping to scare away whoever is calling for her. He then hands her back the phone and tells her that it is Mulder on a burner phone.

Scully, she said into the phone. How did it go with the attorney asked Mulder? He seems to think that I should get emergency custody pretty easily tomorrow. I told the attorney that my brother will say that since I am a single woman and my job is not conducive with having a baby that he should get emergency custody. I said that if that is the case I will quit the F.B.I. and go back to Quantico or the hospital.

Scully quitting the F.B.I. is the last thing Mulder wanted. He just got her back in his life. But he know that if he was willing to do anything for this baby then Scully would be too and they would just have to deal with it if it happens.

Mulder I know what you are thinking. You do he asked. Yes, I do. I do not want to quit the F.B.I. but I have to do what is right for the baby and to make sure Bill does not get her. But just relax because the attorney does not think it will come to that.

Have you heard from Bill he asked? Yes, he has called several times and left a voicemail saying that if I did not return the baby back to my Mom's house he would go to my apartment and take her back and he was going to report you for kidnapping. They both just laughed. Your brother is a piece of work. I know Mulder. I know.

Scully, I don't think you should stay at your apartment tonight if Bill is threatening to show up. Why don't you have Skinner go with you to your apartment so you can back an overnight bag and then you can go stay at the farmhouse? Neither your Mom nor Bill knows where the farmhouse is so he will not be showing up on the door step.

Mulder, I know you are right but I don't know how I feel about staying at your house. Especially when you are not going to be there.

Scully it was and will always be your house too. It is our house. No matter what happens between the two of us you will always be welcomed in our home. Whether for a night or a lifetime. Mulder shook his head at the thought of him saying that she would always be welcome in the house for a lifetime. I should not have said that he thought to himself. Sorry Scully, I should not have said that last part about a lifetime. I hope I did not upset you or make you mad. No you didn't Mulder. Actually it makes me feel good about the whole situation. We will have a conversation about that later. Okay? Okay, he said with a smile on his face.

Scully, you know I have been working really hard to improve myself and I will do whatever I have to do to get you back. I know you have gotten better Mulder. I see it in you every day. We can talk about that later too. But, my top priority is finding Amelia and protecting Melissa. I agree he said.

Okay Mulder, I will have Skinner go with me to my apartment to pack a bag and then I will go to the farmhouse. Are you happy now (she said with a smile on her face)? Yes. Yes I am he said with a smile on his face as well.

So, how is Melissa? Perfect he said. She was an angel on the car ride here and now she is ready for bed and having a bottle. I have decided that I am going to put her in the bedroom with me tonight so I can keep an eye on her.

Well Mulder, aren't you just Mr. Mom? They both laughed. She then said, let me just tell you about a couple of things that you should know. She hates bathes and since she will be in a strange bedroom she will probably not sleep thru the night. Also, make sure she has her pink blanket with flowers on it, her pacifier, and her blue puppy at nap time and bed time. She only gets her pacifier at nap time and bed time or unless she is sick. But, since she is probably confused between all of these different people taking care of her in the last 24 hours and she doesn't know where her Mommy is you can give her the pacifier during the day if you need to as a last resort. She loves the book Goodnight Moon and she almost always calm down when she is read to. All of these things should be in her bag. If all else fails than try rocking her while reading to her or try walking her. Wow, that is a lot of information to take in Scully, but thanks for the tips. I am sure that we will be just fine. Scully laughed and then said "Famous Last Words"

Call me after court tomorrow. Goodnight Scully. Goodnight Mulder and thank you for everything you are doing. Always Scully.

Chapter 7

The next morning, Scully met Skinner in the parking garage so they could go to the courthouse together. Skinner asked, how did you sleep? I slept okay. I kept having nightmares about Amelia and what might be happening to her. Also, it was a little weird sleeping at the farmhouse. Especially without Mulder. I haven't really been to the house except a couple of times, when I needed to pick something up, since we broke up.

They arrive to the courthouse and proceed inside where Greg is waiting for them. He said that Scully's brother and mother are already here and she needs to avoid them at all cost.

Scully plays the voicemail message from last night that Bill left her. Greg chuckled and said that this will definitely help us in our case. Just then Bill and Maggie Scully turn the corner and every one stops dead in their tracks. Maggie starts to walk over to her daughter but Skinner steps between the two women and said that this was probably not a good time for a family discussion and that they could talk after all of this was over. Bill took his mother by the arm and started walking away. Skinner turned around and saw Scully with tears in her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders and said now is not the time for tears. We are here to do what is right for Melissa and you can cry later if you needed to. Scully shook her head knowing that Skinner was right.

Greg said that it was time for them to go into the court room and when this was all over Scully would walk out with emergency custody of Melissa. Everyone went into the court room and took their seats. Maggie was torn between supporting her son and supporting her daughter and did not know what side of the court room to sit on so she decided to just waiting outside. She has heartbroken about what has happened between her children. Their father would be so disappointed in his children if he was alive. Maggie thought that she probably should support Dana since she was closer to Amelia and Melissa. But, if she supported her daughter then she would hurt her son and vice versa.

The judge entered the court room and asked the attorney's to both present their case and state their reasons on why their clients should get emergency custody of the minor child need Melissa Dana Scully.

Bill's attorney (Blake) went first and said that all though his client is deeply upset that his cousin is missing he thinks the only right thing should be that he gets emergency custody of the minor child and takes her back to San Diego where she will have a mother (who will be a stay at home mom), a father, and a older brother. Blake says that Agent Scully's lifestyle is not suitable for raising a child and a nanny or her own mother would basically be raising the child if she was in Agent Scully's care.

Greg stands up and says "Your honor, the fact the Mr. Scully and his attorney are referring to him and his wife as father and mother is disgraceful. This child's mother is missing. She is not dead as far as we know. She is the one and only mother for this child. My clients do not want to play mommy and daddy. They just want to take care of the child and protect her.

Blake continues with his statement and says that at this time my client does not even know where the minor child is and he is worried about her safety. Scully stands up and starts to yell at her brother but Skinner grabs her and pulls her back into her seat. Blake turns to Scully and Skinner and asks them where the baby is? Why is she not here today? Greg says that due to Amelia's kidnapping, the minor child has been put into protective custody and is at a safe house under 24 hr protection. It would not be safe to bring her to the courthouse let alone out in public.

The judge says that the child should stay at the safe house until further notice. He then tells Greg that he now can state his reasons why his client should have emergency custody.

Your honor, unlike Mr. Scully who has not seen or even talked to Amelia Scully since she was 5 months pregnant and has never seen the minor child, my clients has been a constant in both Amelia and Melissa's lives. They were there to help her hide from her stalker, who has now kidnapped her and has made it clear in the past that he would do whatever he had to do to get the minor child. This man actually believes he is the father of this child even though he and Amelia met when she was 6 months pregnant.

Who better to care for this child when her life is in danger then an F.B.I. agent who has been in her life since the minute she was born. Agent Scully was in the delivery room when Melissa was born. Where was Mr. Scully? Agent Scully and A.D. Skinner have been there when Amelia need protection for her and her daughter. Where was Mr. Scully? The minor child knows, adores, and loves Agent Scully and A.D. Skinner and smiles whenever they walk into the room.

Mr. Scully has no relationship with the minor child what so ever. Agent Scully and A.D. Skinner are this child's god parents. Mr. Scully is not. He was not even at the baptism. Don't you think that if Amelia Scully made my clients god parents to her daughter then that would mean she would not want them in her daughter's life?

Agent Scully and A.D. Skinner can tell you about the child's likes and dislikes as well as her daily and bedtime routine. Mr. Scully cannot. Mr. Scully could not even point the minor child out in a room full of children as he has never laid eyes on her. Now he wants to take this child away from the only other woman who has been there for her and take the child to a home she does not know as well as a family she does not know. This child knows Agent Scully and has spent time in her home. And if by chance something where to happen to Agent Scully then A.D. Skinner would take responsibility for the child.

Blake interrupts and says that there is no reason A.D. Skinner should be give custody over my client who is actually family to this child. My client only wants what is best for this child and he does not think Agent Scully can provide that and he has no idea why A.D. Skinner should even be considered as a guardian to the minor child.

Greg interrupts and states that A.D. Skinner has been in this child's life. The child knows and loves him, as well as Agent Scully, and all he wants to do is take care and protect her the way her mother would have wanted.

Blake interrupts saying we have no idea what the mother would want because she is not here to tell us. As far as we know she ran off with this guy and abandoned her baby. Bill is sitting next to his attorney with a huge smile on his face thinking he has already won. Scully is now sick to her stomach over the comments that Blake has said. Skinner is having to physically hold her in her seat because he knows she is about to go off and he does not want her to ruin her chances of getting custody.

Greg leans over and whispers to Scully and Skinner that it is time to wipe that grin off of Bill's face. Your honor, Mr. Scully and his attorney have jumped to conclusions concerning the wishes of Amelia Scully when it comes to her daughter Melissa Dana Scully. I have here the Last Will and Testament of Amelia Scully. In it she states that if for whatever reason she is unable to care for her daughter then Agent Dana Katherine Scully should receive full custody of the minor child. She also has my full blessing to proceed with adoption proceedings to make Melissa her legal child. If for some reason Agent Dana Katherine Scully is unable to care for the minor child than A.D. Walter Skinner should receive full custody of minor child and should proceed with adoption proceedings.

Greg also said that it states in the Last Will and Testament that under no circumstance should William Scully Jr. be given custody of the minor child let alone have visitation with the minor child. Under no circumstance should William Scully Jr. have anything to do with the minor child.

Finally your honor, Greg says I would like to play a voicemail message that Mr. Scully left on Agent Scully's cell phone last night. The attorney then plays the message for the judge. Bill is angry and his attorney is trying to get the voicemail message thrown out. Why would this man, who says he cares for this child that he has never seen, threaten to take her out of protective custody? Let alone want to take her to San Diego?

Your honor, this child was put in protective custody because her life is in danger. Therefore, Mr. Scully has no right to go around and threaten people about "taking the baby" and accusing F.B.I. agents of kidnapping.

Blake stands to interrupt but the judge says he doesn't need to hear anymore and he has made his decision concerning emergency custody of the minor child named Melissa Dana Scully. He first says that he is sorry and hopes that Amelia will be found safe and sound. But until then I am granting emergency custody of Melissa Dana Scully to Agent Dana Katherine Scully effective immediately. If for some reason Amelia Scully is not found alive then emergency custody will turn into permanent and full custody.

The judge then turns to Bill, who is fuming mad, and tells him he should be ashamed of himself. How dare you try to basically steal another person's child, let alone your cousin's child? How dare you speak negatively of this woman? Shame on you. You cannot just get emergency custody of a child and all the sudden you and your wife daddy and mommy. It does not work that way.

Scully, Skinner, and their attorney walk out of the courtroom followed by Bill. There waiting is Maggie. She can tell by every ones faces that Dana won and Bill lost. Dana, so I take it you won Maggie asked. There is no winning or losing in this situation Scully said. I was just trying to do what Amelia would want. We should have been out there looking for her but instead we had to deal with this mess because Bill had to be a bully and try and take Melissa like he has wanted to do for months.

Now if you will excuse me Mom I need to check on Melissa and then continue to try and find her mother. Scully then turns and tells Bill that he should be ashamed of himself and he is to never contact her again as she now wants nothing to do it him. Bill tells Dana that she never used to treat her family like this until she got mixed up the Mulder. He has ruined all of our lives. He is the reason our sister is dead, he is the reason you were abducted, and he was the reason you got cancer. Skinner starts to speak when Scully cuts him off. Don't you ever mention his name again. I love him and will love him until the day that I die. He is a wonderful man and he had nothing to do with those horrible things that happened. However he continues to blame himself everyday even though I always tell him that none of it was his fault. Unlike my own brother he has been there and supported by over the last 23 years.

Skinner leans down and tells Scully it is time to go. Scully looks at her Mom and says just give me time Mom. My top priorities are to find Amelia and to take care of Melissa. Once things calm down and I have had time to think I will call you Mom. As they approach the elevator Scully has tears running down her checks.

Chapter 8

Once Scully and Skinner get in the car they start to decide what to do next. We need to get Mulder back here to help with the search Scully said. But, what do we do about Melissa then, Skinner asked? It is not like I can ask my Mom to watch her after everything that happened today. He says that he has already talked to his secretary Kimberly and she is willing to stay at his apartment and take care of Melissa for as long as is needed. Let's tell Mulder to come back and we will put Melissa at my place along with the protective detail he said.

Great, you get on the phone with Kimberly and I will call Mulder and tell him that they should go ahead and come back to D.C. and go straight to your apartment since Matt probably knows where I live anyway. Also, while we are waiting for them to drive back I say we visit The Gunmen and see if they found anything out yet.

Scully picks up her phone and dials Mulder's number. It rings a couple of times and then an exhausted Mulder answers the phone. She asks him if he is okay. I am fine. It was just a long night. Melissa was up all night and I could not get her to go back to sleep but she is sleeping now. So am I to take it that since you called me on my cell phone instead of a burner phone that you now have emergency custody of Melissa? That is correct Mulder. He then asked her what happened between her brother and mother and her. Mulder, I really don't want to talk about them right now. I promise I will tell you everything that happened but just not right now. All I want to do is see Melissa and find Amelia. Why don't you go ahead and start driving back and go straight to Skinners apartment. We can't have her at my apartment as Matt probably knows where I live so we are going to put her at Skinner's apartment under protective custody and his secretary, Kimberly, is going to watch her until this is all over.

Things must not have gone to well between you and your Mom if you are having Kimberly watch her? Correct, things did not go well at all she said. But this is a conversation for another time. Just give Melissa a kiss for me and start heading back. Call me when you are getting close. Until then Skinner and I are going to go talk to The Gunmen to see what they have found out. Okay Scully, I will see you in a few hours. Oh and Mulder, she said, thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you. It is no problem Scully. I did not mind taking care of Melissa. She is a great baby, except for that not sleeping part. Both Mulder and Scully laughed. I am not just talking about just Melissa. I am talk about everything over the past 23 years. You are very welcome Scully. I am always going to be there for you, and now Melissa. We have bonded. We are going to a Knicks game next month he said with a laugh in his voice. A Knicks game Scully said, that should be interesting (she said as she laughed). He then said, Scully it is good to hear you laugh again. I want to make you laugh for the rest of our lives. I know you do Mulder. But that is also a conversation for another time. I will talk to you later Mulder. Bye Scully. Bye Mulder.

As time went by Matt was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. One minute he was beating on her and demanding to know where the baby was and the next minute he was kissing her, rubbing her arms, and then raping her. She lost track of how many times he raped her because she started to get dizzy, sick to her stomach, confused, and had a headache due to the multiple beatings. She was pretty sure that she had a concussion along with other injuries. Every time he left the room she would breath a sigh of relief because that meant there was a least a few minutes when he was not touching her. Amelia still did not know how long she had been in this house but if she had to guess she would say it was going on two days. Two days without seeing her baby. Two days without holding her baby. She had never been away from her baby this long and it was killing her. She was starting to wonder if she was ever going to see her baby again. She hoped so but she also knew that her baby is safe with Dana and Skinner and there was nothing Matt could do to make her talk.

Actually when I kept telling him that I do not know where the baby was that was not a lie. I have no idea where Dana would have taken the baby. If she had to guess she would say to Aunt Maggie's house. But she certainly was not going to tell Matt that. All she did know is she would die before he got his hands on her baby. She had a lot of time to think over the last couple of days and has made peace with her dying if it meant her daughter was safe.

As Amelia laid there, still tied to the bed, going between thinking about her baby and sleeping due to the concussion she lost track of how long Matt had been gone this time. She wondered what he was doing. But she did not care because that meant he was not hurting her. As part of her punishment for lying to him she has not had any food or water since the beginning of this whole ordeal. She knows that she could only live three or four days without water so that meant that she was running out of time. She begged for a quick death. But then she changed her mind and begged to live. She kept going back and forth between living and dying. At this point she was so confused and was in so much pain that she just wanted to sleep and wake up when Dana and Skinner find her. If they find her.

As she lay there trying to sleep she heard Matt come back into the house. When he finally came to see her she could tell has was all sweaty and dirty but he would not tell her why. He just said that he was working on his last resort. She had no idea what that meant but she had a feeling she was not going to like it.

Scully and Skinner go to visit The Gunmen to see if they have found anything out about Matt. Once there they are welcomed inside the office, they ask how the hearing went and Scully told them that she has emergency custody of the baby and Mulder is on his way back from Martha's Vineyard with her right now.

Byers said that they did find out that Matt drives a 1990 white Dodge Ram Van. But there has been no activity on his bank account or credit cards. They said that they were not able to find anything on Matt after Amelia moved to D.C. Someone has to be helping him Byers said.

We also check all of the security cameras and traffic cameras in Amelia's neighborhood from that night and we did find a 1990 white Dodge Ram Van parked behind the apartment building. We saw Matt get out of the van and go into the building.

How did he get in Skinner asked? Because it is a secured building and you have to have a key to get in. It looks like he posed as a pizza delivery guy and when someone was coming out of the door they just held the door open for him and he walked right in. Unbelievable Skinner says what good is a secured building if someone just lets a mad man walk right in?

Frohike then said that the camera picks up Matt coming out of the building with what looks a woman about an hour later. He puts the person in the back of the van. We were able to follow the van via the traffic cameras for several miles and then we lost it.

Skinner goes to make a phone call to update the A.P.B. to include a 1990 white Dodge Ram Van. While he is doing that Scully rest her head in her hands and sighs. Frohike comes to her side and ask if she is okay. I am fine Frohike. I am just tried. I did not get much sleep last night. Between worrying about Amelia, Mulder taking care of an infant on his own, and the custody hearing this morning I tossed and turned all night. I will be okay when we find her. I just want to find her. I just want to make sure she is okay. I don't want to have to tell Melissa, when she is older, that a crazy man kidnapped her mother and killed her. Just then Skinner walked over to her side and said the A.P.B. is updated. Well don't you worry Byers said. We are not giving up. We are going to keep looking until we find her. Scully smiled and told her friends thank you and she really did appreciate all of their help.

Just then her cell phone rang. Scully, she answered the phone. Hey Scully it's me, Mulder said, we are about 45 minutes from Skinner's apartment. I have one fussy little girl that is over long car rides and wants out of this car. Not to mention I am over long car rides and want out of this car. Scully smiles and tells Mulder that they will meet him at Skinner's apartment. Scully then looks at Skinner and says we have to go. They say goodbye to The Gunmen and head to the car.

They first go to Scully's apartment and get everything that she has there for the baby. They then head over to Skinner's apartment and she sets everything up for the baby. She starts writing out a list of everything Kimberly will need to know when it comes to taking care of Melissa. From her daily and bedtime schedule, her favorite toys, and list of dosages of medicine in case the baby gets a fever. She will make up some bottles when Mulder gets here since he has all of the extra formula that they bought before they took the baby over to her Mom's house.

Just then the front door opens and Mulder walks in with Melissa. Scully was never so happy to see that beautiful little face. She rushes over and takes the baby from his arms and then goes to the bedroom and closes the door. Mulder looked at Skinner and asked, this morning went that bad uh? You can say that. Skinner then proceeded to tell Mulder everything that happened between Scully and her family.

Chapter 9

As Skinner went to unload the rest of the baby's things from Mulder's car Mulder decided that he would go check on Scully. He lightly knocked on the bedroom door and when he did not get an answer he opened the door and quietly walked in the bedroom. There on the bed he saw Scully lying, with her back towards the door, with Melissa. A small smile came to his mouth as he thought how beautiful she was and how she would be a wonderful mother.

He walked to the other side of the bed and slowly laid down positioning himself to face Scully. He took Melissa's hand in his and looked Scully in the eyes and told her that Skinner told him what happened at the courthouse.

I am so sorry that you had to go through that today with your mother and your brother. I wish I could have been there to support you, to hold your hand, and to punch Bill after everything he said about you and Amelia. This brought a small smile to Scully's face and giggle.

I wasn't surprised about the things he said about me, I was expecting it. I told my attorney last night everything I thought he would say and I was right. What I was not expecting was how cocky he was and the things he and his attorney said about Amelia. How dare they insinuate that she ran off with Matt and abandon her baby. You don't know how badly I wanted to hit my brother in the middle of the courtroom. Skinner physically had to hold me down.

And then in the hallway afterwards when he insinuated that everything bad that has happened to me and my family is your fault. That was the final straw for me. I was not going to stand by and let him blame everything on you when you've done nothing wrong and have been the only one there that has supported me through the good and the bad. Bill has done nothing but bring pain and heartache into our lives and I don't want to deal with that anymore whether we are together or not.

But I think what hurt the most was my Mom. Knowing how Amelia felt about Bill and she still told him about Amelia's disappearance. I know she was not in the courtroom to hear the horrible things that Bill and his attorney said about me and Amelia but when we were in the hallway she just stood there and let him insult you and verbally attack me. She just stood there and did not say anything to stop him from spewing his vial words. I know that she loves both you and I but she lets by brother control her and does nothing to stop him. She knows what Bill tried to do to Amelia was wrong and what her wishes where concerning Melissa. But, when it comes to Bill she just lets him do whatever he wants no matter who it will hurt. My brother is a bully to even his own Mother. He wanted something that was not his and he did not care who he had to hurt to get it. Melissa is not a procession, she is a little girl and as soon as he saw an opportunity to get what he wanted and to hurt both me and Amelia he was going to strike. I honestly don't know what he wanted more, the baby or to hurt Amelia for standing up for herself, and me for taking Amelia's side instead of his. For him, throwing you in the mix by accusing you of kidnapping and blaming you for everything was just icing on the cake.

Mulder reached over and grabbed Scully's hand and they intertwined their fingers. He was actually a little surprised that she did not pull away from him. Together they laid there on the bed with Melissa between them and he just held her hand.

He could tell that she was exhausted and figured that she probably did not get much sleep the night before. He told her if she wanted to take a nap he would take care of Daisy. Daisy she asked? Yeah, Daisy, and he pointed toward the baby. Why would you call her Daisy? He said that she needed a nickname and when he saw the outfit she was wearing yesterday had daisies on it he decide to call her Daisy. She chuckled and just shook her head at Mulder.

She asked him if he wanted to hear something funny. Sure he said. I am not really sure why you picked Daisy as her nickname but when Amelia was deciding on names for the baby it was down to Melissa and Daisy. Is that why a lot of her clothes and blankets have flowers on them he asked. Especially Daisies? I never really thought about it that way but you are probably right she responded.

You are also right about how tired I am Mulder. I did not get much sleep last night. Between worrying about you on your own with Melissa, Amelia, and the nightmares I was having were about what horrible things that Matt could be doing to Amelia I just couldn't get any sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I saw Amelia. Plus it was weird sleeping at the farmhouse, especially after all this time, without you there. Now you know how I feel said Mulder. They both smiled

While still holding on to her hand he took his other hand and lightly rubbed it across her cheek and then tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. Go to sleep Scully, I will be here to make sure the nightmares stay away. She smiled and closed her eyes. Mulder then looked down at the baby and said "Don't you worry Daisy I will make sure that nothing happens to you, your mommy, or Scully. And with that Mulder and Daisy slowly drifted off to sleep.

After a couple of hours of sleep Skinner goes into the bedroom and quietly wakes up Mulder and Scully. He tells them that he heard from The Gunmen. They called your cell phone Mulder but you left it out in the living room so I answered it. They said that they had some information and need to see us right away. Kimberly is here to watch the baby. Scully and Mulder got up and Mulder took Daisy and put her in the Pack N Play that Skinner set up in the other bedroom.

Scully tried to quickly run over everything that Kimberly needed to know and told her that if she needed anything to call her. Kimberly said, I know you are going to worry no matter what but you have nothing to worry about. I have plenty of experience with babies. It looks like we have everything here to last us a couple of weeks so I will not need to leave the apartment. However if there is something that we need I will have one of the agents get it for us. We will stay right here until you get back.

Please just have patience's with her. There have been a lot of new people in her life over the past 48 hours and she doesn't know where her Mommy is so she is very confused. She will definitely have sleeping problems as Mulder can attest to so I hope you are prepared for a long night. Sleep when she sleeps and hopefully that will help.

Mulder leaned into Scully and put his arm around her shoulder and told her that they really needed to go. Scully told Kimberly to give Melissa a kiss for her when she wakes up. Then Mulder lead Scully out the door with his hand on his spot at the small of her back. He whispered that Daisy will be okay and we now have to go get her Mommy and bring her home.

As the three arrived at The Gunmen's office Scully said "What did you find". Byers said that they spent hours going over traffic camera footage and they found a 1990 white Dodge Ram Van pull into a neighbor on the outskirts of D.C. We are not sure if it is Matt but this is the only thing we have come up with. Skinner immediately got on the phone and ordered as many agents to go to that neighborhood and set up a command post but to not start the search until he got there. Mulder thanked the guys for their help and then Mulder, Scully, and Skinner left to search the neighborhood.

Skinner drove like a bat out of hell to get to the neighborhood. The command post had already been set up and he immediately gathered all of the agents. He held up a picture of Amelia and gave a brief explanation of the situation. He then held up a picture of Matt and advised that he should be considered armed and dangerous and should be taken alive if at all possible. Finally he held up a picture of the 1990 white Dodge Ram Van that was taken from the traffic camera footage.

He also set up a road block at the entrance of the neighborhood. Every car that came out of the neighborhood was searched as well as the driver was shown picture of Amelia, Matt, and the van and asked if they seen either person or the van. Every car that tried to get into the neighborhood was denied access but was still asked if they have seen either person or the van.

Finally a search warrant arrived and Skinner started the search of the neighborhood. Mulder said that we are probably looking for a house that is a little more secluded and has a little bit of land.

Chapter 10

Matt was in the kitchen and Amelia was on the bed trying to sleep when his phone rang. The next thing Amelia knows is Matt is very upset and says "I need more time. She has not told me what I need to know yet". Matt than says "Yes Sir. Yes Sir. I understand Sir; I will take care of it right away".

Amelia thinks to herself that this cannot be good. Matt runs into the room with a knife in his hands and she thinks he is going to stab her. But Matt actually cuts the ropes that have tied her to the bed. He pulls her off the bed but she is too weak to stand. He takes the extra large towel that he covered her up earlier with, and wraps it around her body.

He ties her hands again and then puts tape over his mouth. He starts to run out the back door but Amelia is too weak to run let alone stand so he drags her. He drags her thru the backyard into the far far corner and throws her down on the ground. Amelia looks around and notices a huge pile of dirt and a very deep hole in the ground. She panics and tries to start to crawl away. This makes him made and he grabs the shovel and hits her upside her head twice. She is now bleed and is no longer conscious. He throws her down into a box made out of plywood, as well as a small can of air, like scuba divers use, and a flash light so she can find the extra air, and then he closes the lid and locks the box. Hopefully the can of air will give her a couple of hours of air. He needs her to stay alive until all of the F.B.I. agents leave the neighborhood and then he can dig her back up. He starts to refill the hole with shovels full of dirty. Once that is done he starts taking downed tree branches and other debris from the yard to cover the freshly dug hole.

He runs into the house and takes a really quick shower and then puts on fresh clothes. He hides the dirty clothes at the bottom of a pile of trash along with the sheets from Amelia's bed and then walks out the back door. He goes to get in his van, to try to make a run for it, but he sees a man, in the distance, that looks familiar to him. Where have I seen that guy before? Then he remembers that this is the guy that was in Amelia's apartment the day after their big fight and right before she disappeared. He runs back into the house and starts pacing the kitchen floor and talking to himself trying to figure out what he is going to do. He can't just drive by all of these F.B.I. agents that are looking for him and probably knows what his van looks like. He can't get caught because he still does not know where "his baby" is.

The neighborhood had been split up into sections to be searched and Mulder, Scully, and Skinner got the back part of the neighborhood. They are going door to door asking questions and searching houses. Mulder is walking around the outside of a house while Scully and Skinner search the inside. He stops in the middle of the yard and puts his hands on his hips and starts looking around at the rest of the houses on the street. He sees a house that makes him stop and think. Just then Scully comes out and asked Mulder what he is doing. I am looking at this house at the end of the street. He asked the people of the house, that they just search, if anybody lives in the house at the end of the street and they said that the house has sat empty for about a year. He then asks them if they have seen an old white van in the neighborhood or on this street. The owners of the house said that they have actually seen a white van but it usually comes and goes at night. That is the house Mulder says and then he tells Skinner to get everyone to their location A.S.A.P. Mulder starts to cross the street and Skinner grabs his arm and says that we have to wait for back up. Mulder doesn't like it but he agrees.

Amelia starts to wake up and immediately she can tell something is different from before. Her head hurts even more than it did before. Why is this bed more uncomfortable then before? She finally opens her eyes and all she sees is darkness. She takes her hands, that are still tied together, and starts feeling around and all she feels are walls all around her. What the hell is going on? She reaches up to her face and slowly takes the tape off of her mouth while screaming out in pain. She starts feeling around and she comes across the flash light. She feels around the flashlight and finds the on button. The light hurts her eyes and she squeezes them shut. She covers her eyes and slowly opens them. She shines the light around her and realizes that she is in a box. She tries to open the lid but it will not budge. She starts to panic and scream for help. She bangs on the lid with her bound hands and her feet until her hands, arms, legs, and feet are bloody. The only thing that that accomplished is now she is more cut up and blooding. She screams until her throat was sore and she could not scream anymore. She turned her head and saw that there was something else besides the flashlight. She put the flashlight down, while still on, and reached for this other item. She picked it up and tried to read what it was. She had to squints her eyes to be able to read what was in her hand. Air? A can of air? Oh my god, this is not just a box. It is a coffin. He buried me alive. Amelia starts to have a panic attack. After a minute or two, which felt like hours to her, she made herself calm down because she was using up what little air that was in the coffin. Calm down she told herself. You have to save your air. Take slow shallow breaths. Just calm down.

Mulder is pacing the sidewalk waiting for everyone to arrive at his location. All of the sudden he looks over at Scully and she is just standing in the middle of the yard with her arms wrapped around herself. He can tell by the look on her face she is terrified about what is going to happen in the next few minutes. He walks over to her and puts his arms around her waist and his forehead against her forehead and tells her that everything is going to be okay. We are going to bring Amelia home to Daisy. Scully smiled at Mulder calling Melissa by her new nickname. He knew if he called the baby Daisy it would make her smile.

Everyone has now reported to the back of the neighborhood and Skinner was giving out instructions. There were enough agents there that the entire house and all of the property will be surrounded.

Skinner called for a battering ram. We are going in the front door he said. He look at Scully and said let's go bring our girl home. Everyone approached the house wearing bullet proof vest because they had no idea what kind of weapons were in the house.

Skinner and a group of agents were going for the front door while Mulder, Scully, and another group of agents were going for the back door. Everyone waited for Skinners to give the command. Alright, on the count of three he said into a wireless headset that everyone was wearing.

One… Two… Three… Go Go Go. As they are busting down the front door Mulder and Scully and going thru the back door. Everyone enters the house yelling F.B.I. get on the ground. This was repeated over and over. Skinner runs thru the living room while Mulder and Scully run thru the back of the house and the three meet in the kitchen. Skinner yells, tear the place apart. The three of them start walking from room to room looking for any signs that Amelia was there. Mulder comes across the bed in the living room with rope on the four corners. Look Scully, this is probably where he kept her. Well she's not here now so where the hell is she Scully asked.

Just then they heard yelling coming from the second floor of the house. The three of them ran upstairs to see what was going on and there on the floor in one of the bedrooms was Matt Wilcox. Skinner starts charging Matt demanding to know were Amelia is. As Mulder grabs Skinner and holds him back Matt says he has no idea where Amelia is because he has not seen her in months. Now Scully is getting mad and starts yelling that he is lying and she wants to know what he has done to Amelia. Scully is so mad she does not realize that she has pulled her gun and is pointing it at Matt. Mulder grabs Scully and pulls her out of the room. You have to calm down Scully, he said. It will not do use any good if you or Skinner do something out of anger. Your right Mulder, she said. I am sorry I lost my head. He walks over and pulls her to his chest and puts his arms around. There is no need for you to be sorry Scully. Let's just find Amelia and then we will deal with Matt Wilcox.

I have a plan Mulder says. Let me talk to Matt alone. Or at least let him think we are alone. We can use the headsets so you two can hear what he is saying. He looks at the agents that are standing over Matt and he tells them to bring Matt to the living room. Mulder leans closer to Scully and Skinner and whispers that they should not take offense to anything he is about to say. He is just going to try to get Matt to trust him.

Matt is forced to sit on the couch while Mulder pulls up a chair and sits in from of him. Who you are, Matt asks. My name is Fox Mulder. I understand you have been looking for me. Why, Mulder asked? All I know is I am suppose to find out where you are and then tell him. Tell who? Tell the boss Matt said. Who is the boss? I don't know his name and we usually only communicate via the phone. I have only met him once. Can you describe him to me? Matt said that he did not get a very good look because it was dark but he remembers the man smoking a lot of cigarettes. Mulder thinks to himself "Damn It – The Cancer Man". Skinner and Scully are in the other room listening to the conversation and they are in shock that The Cancer Man started this whole thing.

Can you remember anything else? Not really. Well except, there was another man there with dark hair. I think the first man called him Alex. Krycek, Mulder thought to himself. I am going to kill Krycek. Listen, I know that all you want is your baby. I can get her for you. Her? I have a daughter? Yes. They are not going to let me have my daughter, referring to Scully and Skinner. Listen, I can help you. Tell us where Amelia is and I will get you and your daughter out of the country where no one can touch you. Why are you doing this Matt asked? Listen, I am only here because I was ordered here. I don't know Amelia, and I don't care for her, pointing to Scully, since she left me and broke my heart, and I can't stand him, pointing to Skinner. Mulder leans in closer and says just tell me where Amelia is. I told you, I have not seen her in months. Listen Matt they have you on camera at her apartment building the night she disappeared. Okay, I was there, but only to try and see the baby. She slammed the door in my face and I left.

Just then an agent went to Skinner with the dirty clothes and bloody sheets that were found in the trash. Scully tried to fight back tears after she saw the bloody sheets. They showed the clothes and sheets to Mulder and he said Matt if you don't work with me you are going to get the death sentence for murder. Murder, but she is not dead. How do you know Matt?

All of the sudden Mulder noticed that the look on Matt's face changed. He had an icy stare in his eyes. Mulder was taken aback by the change in Matt.

Matt's whole demeanor was different. He now had a smirk on his face that chilled Mulder to his bones. Listen Matt you have to work with me here. Matt smiled and said "you will never find her" with an evil grin on his face. It is almost like she is hidden in plain sight. Oh so close but yet still so far away. You could almost be standing on top of her and you would not even know it. Mulder leaned back in the chair and stopped and thought about what Matt said. Mulder then looked and the dirty clothes and the dirt under Matt's finger nails and he said Oh My God. Mulder jumps up and yells "You Bastard" while reaching for Matt's neck. Skinner runs in and pulls Mulder off of Matt. I know where she is Mulder says. Matt yells it's too late; she is almost out of air. You will never find her in time.

Right about that time Amelia noticed that the can of air was almost empty and she knew that she did not have long to live. She probably only had a matter of minutes before she ran out of air completely. She decided that the last thing she would do before she dies is pray. Pray for the safety and a long and happy life for Dana, Skinner, and Melissa. She prays that Skinner can find his soul mate and finally be happy for once. She prays that Dana and Mulder are able to find their way back to each other because Dana deserves all the happiness she can get. Things have not been easy for Dana. She has had a lot of loss of the years and unfortunately I will now be one more loss that she will have to suffer. But, I know she is strong and she will survive. She has to. She has to be there for my baby. My loss of life will be her gain of a life. Ever since she had to give William up, for his own protection, she has yearned to be a Mother. I guess my finally gift to Dana will be Melissa and she can now be the Mother she always wanted to be and deserved to be. Finally I pray for my daughter. Dear Lord, please look over my baby. Make sure she grows up happy and healthy and loved. Oh, and Lord, please make it so Dana, Mulder, and William can reunite and become the family, along with my Melissa, that they once were. Amelia continues to take slow shallow breaths from the can of air and waits for it to run out. Then she will close eye and go to sleep forever.

Mulder runs out side and is followed by Scully and Skinner. Mulder is scanning the yard to see if he can see anything odd. Mulder, what are you talking about. Where is she? He buried her alive. How do you know Skinner said? Muder said that Matt's whole demeanor change and all of the sudden it was like he was evil. He said that she was hidden in plain sight and we could be standing on top of her. Also, his clothes that we found are covered with dirt and there was dirt under his fingernails. Oh My God says Scully. We have to hurry because be said she is almost out of air. Skinner starts yelling that they need shovels and cadaver dogs. Scully cringed at the word cadaver but she knows that these dogs are their only chance to find Amelia because she is almost out of air. Unfortunately this yard is much bigger than the other yards in this neighborhood and it is going to take longer to find her. She just needs some reassurance right now. She slides her hand into Mulder's hand. He is actually a little surprised that she took his hand. He gives her hand a squeeze and looks at her frightened face. He spoke to her without using any words. His eyes said it all. His eyes telling her that everything is going to be okay and we will find Amelia. Scully nods her head to show him that she understands what he is saying with his eyes. God, what would I ever do without this man Scully thought to herself? I don't know and I don't ever want to find out.

Everyone starts searching the property. After about 5 minutes the dogs show up and Mulder says that they need something with Amelia's scent on it for the dogs to be able to track her. Scully says how about the bloody sheet. She runs to get it and brings it back to the dog's trainer. After the dogs get the scent they are released to get to work. Skinner said everybody be ready with a shovel as soon as the dogs find the scent.

As about 30 agents stand ready and waiting with shovels in their hand Mulder pulls Skinner aside and says he is worried about Scully and he does not want her to see Amelia in a box (basically a coffin) in the ground. I don't think she should be at the dig sight when we find Amelia. Seeing someone in a box in the ground is something you will never be able to forget. We have no idea what condition she is in or she is even alive. I can't be worried about what Scully is seeing or feeling right now. I need to spare Scully as much pain as possible. Well you know she is going to be right there the minute you find Amelia Skinner said. I know Mulder said, but I have an idea. What is your idea Skinner asked? Just back me up if I need it.

Mulder and Skinner walk over to Scully and say that they need to talk to her. Okay, Scully says. Mulder looks Scully in the eyes and tells her that he does not want her at the dig sight. He does not want her to see Amelia in a box in the ground. He tells her that that is a picture she will never be able to forget and I don't want that for you. Scully looks at the two men with confusion on her face. Mulder says there are going to be so many people at the dig sight and that he thinks it would be better for her to just wait in the back of the ambulance. That way you are there for her and you can help the paramedics on the ride to the hospital. This is all too much. I feel like I am going to lose it she says. That is why I don't want you at the dig sight. I don't want that picture to be the last pictures that you have of her if she does not make it.

Okay Mulder, I will wait in the ambulance. Thank you Scully, you made the right decision. If you would have sad no my only other option would be to handcuff to the inside of the ambulance and you know I would do it too. Just then the dogs start barking and Mulder turns and runs to where the dogs have found Amelia's scent. All he sees is a pile of tree branches and trash. Damn it – he was trying to hide the dig sight under a pile of trash. All of the sudden Mulder starts yelling that she is under there. Everyone starts pulling branches and other things off of the pile. They get to the bottom of the pile and see freshly disturbed ground. Mulder happens to look a little to his right. He bends down and touches the ground. Mulder yells I have found some blood. This is it Mulder yells. Start digging.

Matt was still sitting in the living room. There is F.B.I. agent standing about 5 feet to his right. Matt is trying to figure out how he is going to get out of this mess. Just then he sees a long piece of wood by his feet. He has to wait for the right time to grab it. As Matt waits he hears dogs barking, and a man yelling things like start digging. He smirks and shakes his head.

Just then Matt noticed that the agent was trying to look out the back window to see what was going on. Now was the time. Matt bends down and grabs the piece of wood and swings it toward the agent. Matt hits the agent in the head and he collapses on the floor. Matt drops the wood and runs out the front door and dashes toward some bushes. He looks around and he does not see anyone. Everyone must be in back watching. He runs to the street that is lined with F.B.I. cars and starts looking in each car until he finds one with the keys still in it. He jumps in and takes off. He does not know where he is going to go or what he is going to do but he knows he needs to get as far away from here as possible.

It felt like time was standing still. Scully kept looking at her watch and Skinner kept looking at Scully to make sure she was where she was suppose to be. Mulder, along with about 30 other agents are digging as fast as they can. As time goes by fresh agents will switch with agents who have been digging so they can have a rest. But Mulder refuses to stop. He needs to keep going. He needs to keep going for Scully and Daisy. Scully, in the back of the ambulance with the doors open, says to herself that Mulder is going to collapse of exhaustion if he is not careful. Just then Mulder's shovel hit something.

They were about four feet down. Mulder told the agents to get the rest of the dirt off of the lid so he can open it. Once the lid was cleared off he went to open it when he noticed that there was a lock on it. Shit, Mulder yelled which prompted Scully to ask Skinner what is going on. He told her it was locked. Mulder decides to take his shovel and drive it into the lock over and over and over again until the lock finally breaks. He throws his shovel over his shoulder and bends down to open the lid. Skinner tells everyone else to move back so they can make room for the paramedics. Mulder opens the lid and gasp. He had only see pictures of Amelia and he could tell that she was pretty. Not pretty like Scully but she was still pretty.

Now he is looking at her and she is almost unrecognizable while wrapped in a towel. She is cover with bruises, cuts, scraps, and lots and lots of blood. He bends down to look for a pulse but he cannot find one. He yells to the paramedics that he cannot find a pulse. Scully's heart drops when she hears him say that. She wanted to run to Amelia but she couldn't. She knows she is where she was supposed to be.

He picks her up out of the box and lays her and the grass. He jumps out of the hole in the ground and he and Skinner start doing CPR. If felt like it took hours for the paramedics to get to them when in reality it was a matter of seconds. Mulder turns to look at Scully and he covers his face with his hands because he has no idea how he is going to prepare her for this.

Chapter 11

Mulder starts running to the ambulance where Scully is waiting. Just then a paramedic yells out "we've got a pulse". Skinner, Mulder, and Scully each breathe a sigh of relief. Mulder gets to Scully and she asks how bad is she? Mulder grabs Scully into a tight embrace and tells her it is about as bad as it can get. Mulder can tell that Scully is starting to get upset so he takes Scully face in his hands and says you need to calm down and we need to stay positive. Now get in the ambulance so you are ready when they get here. Mulder, please don't leave me. I need you. Don't worry Scully; I am not going anywhere. I am just going to ride up front. I will be by your side as long as you need me. Skinner yells that he will call head to the hospital and let them know to expect you. Just then the paramedics are loading Amelia into the back of the ambulance and they speed off toward the hospital. Scully looks at Amelia and is in shock at how she looks. She feels Mulder grab her hand from the front seat. What the hell did he do to her she asks herself.

Once the ambulance is on the way to the hospital Skinner goes into the house to finally arrest Matt. But when he gets into the living room the only thing he sees is one of his agent unconscious on the floor and Matt is nowhere to be found. He yells for someone to get another ambulance because there is an agent down. Just then another agent runs in and tells Skinner that someone stole his car. Skinner starts to get upset and screams "Damn it – we had him". He tells 8 agents to come with him and the rushes to the hospital. On the way there he calls the agents that are stationed at his apartment to make sure they are still there and he tells them that no one leaves until he says so, including the baby. He was concerned that Mulder or Scully might have called the agents and called off the protective detail. He didn't think they would have time to call the agents but he just wanting to make sure. He then calls Kimberly to make sure she and the baby are okay and he reminds her to stay at the apartment and do everything the agents say.

The ride to the hospital seemed like it took forever. As the paramedics work on Amelia, Scully bends down and strokes her tangled and blooded hair and says everything was going to be okay. You are safe now and soon you will get to see Melissa. Just then alarms started to go off and Mulder asks what is going on. Scully yells that she is crashing. Get the defibrillator ready she says. Someone yells charging, Scully does not know who because everything started happening so fast. One of the paramedics yells clear and everyone takes their hands off of Amelia while the paramedic shocks her. Nothing, let's go again. Clear yells the paramedic. Nothing. Clear. While this is happening Scully reaches her hand toward Mulder, without ever taking her eyes off Amelia. He immediately grabs and squeezes her hand and doesn't let go. The paramedic repeated shocking Amelia a total of 6 times and then all of the sudden there was a faint heartbeat. Scully just closes her eyes and mouths the words "Thank God".

Once they arrived to the hospital the paramedics rushed Amelia out of the ambulance where she is swarmed by a multitude of doctors and nurses. They have everything set up for treating her and they were waiting for her arrival since Skinner called ahead to let them know to expect Amelia. The doctors and nurse take over for the paramedics and rush Amelia into the emergency room and into an awaiting trauma room. Mulder helps Scully out of the ambulance and they rush into the hospital toward the trauma room. However, a nurse stops the two of them and tells them that they are not permitted in the trauma area and they need to go to the waiting room. Before Scully can say anything Mulder pulls out his F.B.I. badge out and says that that woman is in protective custody and we need to be with her at all times. When saying this Mulder had no idea that Matt had escaped. He was just telling the nurse about the protective custody so they could get back to the trauma area. The nurse looks at both Mulder and Scully and says "Fine, but just don't get in anybody's way".

Mulder and Scully run thru the double doors that lead to the trauma unit. They find Amelia surround by doctors and nurses. Everyone in the room is talking at the same time, ordering test and more blood, or just reporting vitals to the head physician. They stand on the other side of an observation window. She is watching very intently so she can make sure that the doctors and nurses don't miss anything. He on the other hand is just confused and has no idea what is going on. He wants to ask her questions about what is going on in the trauma room but he knows that if he interrupts her observing and medical staff she will get mad.

Just then they hear a familiar voices yelling from the other side of the double doors that they had just gone thru a few minutes before. Scully turns to Mulder and asks is Skinner and if so what is wrong? A nurse is trying to stop Skinner from going into the trauma area but he just pushes past her as well as the 8 other agents.

Sir, what's wrong Scully asks. Before he answers her he positions the other agents thru out the trauma area and outside Amelia's room. Then he pulls Mulder and Scully aside and says I don't know how to tell you this but Matt Wilcox escaped. What? Mulder says. Scully yells Son Of A Bitch in anger. Mulder puts his hands on her shoulders to try and calm her down. How did this happen Mulder asked? At some point when everyone was in the back yard rescuing Amelia he got the upper hand on the agent that was watching him and hit him upside the head with a piece of wood and then stole a car. Oh my god – this is not happening says Scully. I don't know what to do. I can't think Scully said. Mulder pulls her to the side of the hallway, away from the other agents and the medical staff, and tells her that they can deal with this. We have the upper hand now because we have both Amelia and Daisy and he can't get near either one of them. We just need to make sure that Amelia pulls thru so she can be with her family.

When is this nightmare going to be over Mulder, asked Scully? In the last 48 hours the woman who is basically a sister to me was been kidnapped and tortured, her baby has been put in protective custody and you were forced to take care of her by yourself for almost 24 hours, I had to go to court for emergency custody against my brother, and my Mom choose to support my brother instead of me and what Amelia wanted. When am I going to wake up and find out this was all a very bad dream? Mulder pulls Scully into a tight embrace and says I don't know but I wish I did.

After a couple of minutes a doctor comes out of the trauma room and approaches Mulder, Scully, and Skinner. Who do I need to talk to concerning my patient? Scully said that she has medical power of attorney for Amelia and will be making all of the medical decisions. What, I thought you were F.B.I. agents the doctor asked? We are, but I am also her family, her primary physician, and the one who will be making all of the decisions. The doctor was taken aback by this but went ahead and starts addressing Scully about Amelia. Mulder put one arm around Scully's shoulder and his other hand in her hand and squeezed.

The doctor says that Amelia is in a coma and that he has never seen this level of physical or sexual abuse in all of his years as a doctor. Sexual abuse asks Mulder? Yes, the doctor said. We did a rape kit and due to the level of damage I would say there were multiple brutal rapes. We took trace evidence that included hair, saliva, blood, and semen and are also testing for HIV, AIDS, and other sexual transmitted disease. It is too early to run a pregnancy test. That can be done in a couple of weeks. There is so much damage to the rest of her body I don't even know where to start. It is like she is literally one big bruise. By the damage on her body it appears that she was hit, kicked, bitten, burned with cigarettes, and stomped on. We actually found bruising in the form of a boot print. Basically if you can think it then it was done to her. She has cuts that are from a knife over her entire body. Her wrist and ankles are raw and bloody and she has developed an infection. I would guess that the ankle and wrist damage is probably from being tied up with a rope. She has multiple broken ribs as well as severe lacerations on her face, head, and the rest of her body. She has one of the worst concussions that I have ever seen. I can see at least 3 different head traumas. If the swelling in the brain does not go down within the next couple of hours then we are going to have to go in and relief the swelling. When the last couple of minutes she has started seizing due to the swelling on the brain. She is severally dehydrated. If I had to guess I would say she has had no food or water for at over 48 hours. Due to the dehydration her kidneys are shutting down. If we don't get them working then she will need a transplant. Also, due to trauma to the face and head she has lost a couple teeth and has several teeth broken. It looks like an infection has set in there too. She is currently running a fever of 105 degrees and we are trying to bring it down. The doctor then said that he and his staff are taking photos of all of Amelia's injuries and documenting them in detail for the investigation and trail.

There are some many questions that I cannot answer said the doctor. One of the big questions is how long she was with oxygen and if she has suffered any brain damage? We will not know the answer to the question until she wakes up. If she wakes up.

The one surprising thing is that except for the broken ribs (and teeth) it does not appear that she has any other broken bones said the doctor. I can't explain it. Don't get me wrong. There is damage to the bones in the form of severe bruising. Which in my mind, depending on how bad the bruise is, can sometimes can be worse the having a broken bone. I would have to say that this is probably one of those times.

Now if you will excuse me we are going to take her for tests to see how bad the damage is. Once that is done then we will move her to a room upstairs in the I.C.U. I am assuming that you will want to accompany her for the test? Mulder, Scully, and Skinner all said yes at the same time. Skinner looked at the doctor and said that she will always be accompanied by, if not the three of us, a multitude of F.B.I. agents.

Mulder looks at Scully and asks her if she is okay and please don't tell me you are fine? I don't know said Scully. My head is spinning and I don't know how to process everything that the doctor said. Mulder leads Scully to a chair and then kneels in from of her and takes both of her hands in his. He then pulls her hands up to his mouth and places a long and tender kiss on her trembling hands.

How is it possible that one man can do all of this abuse in just 48 hours? I don't know Scully, said Mulder. Scully then asked how is it possible that she can survive everything that was done to her. Right now we are just talking about physical damage. We have not even touched the emotional damage.

Mulder looked at Scully and says let's just take one step at a time. We will deal with everything as it comes. Okay? Okay she said. He then leans forward and places a kiss on her forehead.

Thank you for being here Mulder. I don't think I would be able to handle this if you were not here, Scully said. Mulder said that here is the only place for me to be and that you don't need to thank you me. He also says that she is the strongest woman he knows and that there is nothing she can't handle.

Scully looks ups from the chair and says we have to check on Melissa with urgency in her voice. We have to make sure she is okay. Skinner said that he called both the agents at his apartment and Kimberly and everything is fine. However, if we don't find Matt soon we might have to move the baby again. If the Cancer Man really is behind this then he knows where I live and he will eventually figure out where Melissa is. Where else can we put her Scully asked? We have already ruled out my place and my Mom's house. Mulder said that we can either send her back to Martha's Vineyard or our farmhouse. Mulder wondered if Scully caught on that he said "our" house. She did. Scully then said, I really would hate to move her again as she has been in some many places in the last 48 hours. This has to be confusing for her. We just left her with Kimberly. Melissa woke up from a nap and we were gone and Kimberly, a complete stranger, was there. Mulder went to cut her off but Scully said I know I know we had no other choice. I am just afraid that she is going to development attachment issues.

Listen to me Scully, Mulder said. Once they get Amelia in a room we can have Kimberly sneak the baby out of the apartment and up here to the hospital. We can spend time with Daisy and I think then we all will feel a little better. Are you sure it is safe to take Daisy out of the apartment, Scully asked. Before Mulder could answer Scully said great Mulder now you have me calling her Daisy. You are going to be the one who is going to have to explain to her mother why you changed her baby's name. But Scully, I didn't change it. I just gave her a nickname and obviously it is catching on because now you are saying it. Oh, wipe that smirk off your face Mulder, Scully said while having a smirk on her own face. Mulder then went to answer Scully's question. Well I know Skinner and I can go to the apartment and see her but I know you are not going to want to leave Amelia's side. So, if you want to see her we are going to have to bring here to you. Mulder, it is not about what I want. It is about what is best for Daisy. Let's just take it hour by hour Scully said. She also said, until then I guess we could Skype with her. She may not completely understand but at least you can see our faces and hear our voices.

Chapter 12

While Mulder and Scully are now waiting in Amelia's I.C.U. room for her test to be completed Scully turns to ask Mulder a question. Mulder, can I ask you a question? Sure Scully, you can ask my anything. How is it that you are already so attached to Daisy when you only met her yesterday? I mean you volunteered to take her to Martha's Vineyard and take care of her on your own, she kept you up all night, you give her a nickname, and then you said that "we" all would feel better after spending a little time with her.

I don't know Scully there is just something about her. It is like she stole my heart and will not give it back. At first I volunteered to take her to my parent's house for you, to give you piece of mind, and so Bill and Matt could not find her. Then when we got there and I spent time with her and something just happened. We bonded. Yes, she kept me up all night but I did not care. I knew she was upset, confused, and scared. I could never be upset with her when she was suffering. I spent all night just rocking her, walking with her, singing to her, reading to her, and just holding her and I guess she just put me under her spell. Plus, in a way she is a little part of you. She is part of your family and that means everything to me.

You know that before William I never thought I wanted to be a Dad. Then William came along and though I only got to spend a couple days with him they were some of the best days of my life. Then with Daisy, it was like those couple of days again. Yes I really had no idea what I was doing but I loved every minute of it. In a way I kind of felt like a Father again. It also does not hurt that she is just the most wonderful and beautiful baby girl on the planet.

I have tried to not think about this but I don't know what I am going to do when this is all over and she is out of my life. I don't know have I am going to handle losing another baby. Does that answer your question Scully?

You sang to her Mulder?

I just opened my heart to you and that is all you can say?

You sang to her Mulder?

Why do you keep asking me that?

You just amaze me Mulder. I know how wonderful you were with William but to see how wonderful you are too Daisy is just amazing to me. Thank you for being you. And Mulder, you are not going to lose her. You are a part of my life so that means you are a part of her life as well. Plus, I know when Amelia find's out everything you did for her but especially for Daisy she will insist that you continue to be a part of Daisy's life as well.

You know Mulder, since Daisy's birth Amelia has always referred to me and Skinner as Daisy's surrogate Mother and Father. When this is over I have a feeling that Daisy will have two surrogate Fathers.

Do you think so Scully? That would mean a lot to me. Besides you, Daisy is the most important thing in my life, he says with a tear running down his cheek. I know she says as she kisses his tear away.

Amelia is wheeled into her room, followed by Skinner, and the doctor asks to speak to Scully out in the hall privately. She said that anything you need to say you can say in front of Skinner and Mulder. All right then, the doctor continues. The tests that we just performed showed bruising of the liver, bladder, kidneys, lungs, and heart. Basically she is one big bruise on the inside as well as the outside.

However, I do have some good news the doctor said. We could really use some good new right now said Mulder. Her fever has dropped to 103 degrees and appears to continue to drop. At this point my main concern is the swelling on the brain. We will need to run some more test in a couple of hours to see if there is any change. In the mean time I am going to have some more comfortable chairs brought in, instead of those hard plastic ones, as well as a rollaway cot. Thank you doctor for everything said Scully.

After all of the medical staff let the room Scully walked over to Amelia to get a good look at what was done to her. Mulder walked up behind Scully and put his hands on her hips as a show of support. Scully decided to do a detailed exam of Amelia and told Mulder and Skinner they could stay in the room up until a point. God – the doctor is right; she is just one big bruise Scully said. This just makes me sick.

She decides to start with Amelia's feet. She lifts the covers off of Amelia and all she sees are black and blue and purple. Mulder asked Scully, can you tell us what you see? Okay, I will try she said. On the bottom and top of her feet are cigarette burns. Both her wrists and ankles are raw and infected from being tied to the bed. It appears he took a knife and cut her all the way up both legs. He also cut her up both arms. There are more cigarette burns on both the top and bottom of her hands. It looks like he ripped all of her finger nails off of her fingers. There are more cuts across her chest and up her neck. I can't tell what exactly he hit her with in the head but there are at least 3 separate injuries on her head, like the doctor said.

I need you both to step outside now so I can finish the exam. Mulder and Skinner left the room but Mulder said I will be just on the other side of this door if you need me. Scully continued the exam by lifting the gown up and she saw more cigarette burns along Amelia's stomach, sides, and breast. There are more cuts Scully also say bite marks on Amelia's breast. She covered up Amelia and then went to the door and opened it.

Scully, are you okay Mulder asked. No, I need some air. I think I am going to be sick. Just calm down Scully, you are going to be okay. No Mulder, I think I am going to be sick. Okay, let's take a walk and Skinner can stay with Amelia. They started walking down the hallway toward a patio that overlooks the hospital grounds. All of the sudden Scully started walking faster and faster. Scully, what is wrong. I told you Mulder, I am going to be sick. They make it to the patio and Scully runs to the trash can and vomits. Mulder rushes to her side but she tries to push him away but he will not leave her side. Instead Mulder holds Scully's hair back while she continues to get sick. Once she stops Mulder asks her if she feels better. I am sorry Mulder that you had to see that. Just seeing what he did to her was too much. Are you okay to go back to the room now? Yes, I think so. I tell you what, let's go to the gift shop and get a toothbrush and toothpaste so you can brush your teeth because I know how you about wanting to brush your teeth after you get sick. Then on the way back to the room and you can brush your teeth and then only if you feel like it you can tell Skinner and me what you found. Okay Mulder. Thank you for being so understanding Mulder. There is no need to thank me because that is what I am here for he says.

They go to the gift shop and purchase the two items and go back to the I.C.U. Scully goes to brush her teeth and Mulder waits outside the bathroom door for her. Once she is done together they go back to Amelia's room where Skinner is waiting. Are you okay Scully, Skinner asked. Yes sir, thank you for staying with her. Do you think you are up to telling us what else you found Mulder asked. Yes, said Scully. Well, I obviously could not do an internal exam but we already know about the rapes and damage to her organs. I also did not exam her back because I did not want to roll her over. Basically the other injuries that I found after you stepped out are more cigarette burns and cut marks along her stomach, sides, and breast. As well as bite marks on her breast. This obviously does not include all of the hitting, kicking, slapping, and stomping. Finally Scully said that, Amelia's breathing sounds a little labored to me but she is sure. I am just going to have to watch it and say something to her doctor. After that all three of them are left speechless.

Chapter 13

They all have been sitting in the room for about an hour when the doctor comes in and says they are going to take her for more tests to check the swelling on the brain. Scully says to the doctor, I have noticed that her breathing has started to sound labored. The doctor stops to listen to Amelia's breathing. You are right; we will add that to the tests and see what is going on. Thank you Scully says.

As they are taking Amelia out of the room Mulder's phone starts ringing. He looks at the caller ID and says Scully, it is your Mom. She says, I wondered when she was going to call you because she blew up my phone by calling me over and over but I just ignored the calls. What do you want me to do he asked? I guess go ahead and answer it if you want too.

Mulder, he said as he answered the phone. Fox, this is Maggie Scully, I have been trying to reach Dana but she has not been answering her phone. Is she okay? She is not hurt is she? No, she is fine. She is just got a lot going on right now. Is she avoiding me because of Bill and the custody hearing? That is part of it but she really does have a lot going on right now. I heard on the television that you found Amelia, is that true? Yes. Is she okay? No. Is she going to be okay? We don't know yet Mrs. Scully. Can I come up to the hospital and see Amelia and make sure Dana is okay? Hold on a second Ms. Scully. Scully, your Mom wants to know if she can come to the hospital to see Amelia. I don't think so Mulder. Scully, I will tell her whatever you want me too but I just want you to remember that you said that your Mom thought of Amelia like a daughter. Now her daughter is in the hospital and no one knows if she is going to make it. Don't you think maybe she can come by and see her? She also said that she wanted to make sure that you were okay. Fine Mulder, she can come but tell her that I don't want to talk about anything to do with Bill or the custody hearing. Okay Scully. Thank you.

Mulder got back on the phone. Mrs. Scully, you can come up to the hospital and see Amelia but Scully she that she will not talk about the custody hearing or Bill. Thank you Fox. Just call me when you get to the lobby and one of us will come down and get you. Oh Fox I don't want to put any one out. Just tell me her room number and I will find it myself. I am sorry Mrs. Scully; they will not allow you on this part of the floor without security clearance or a F.B.I. escort. This is the only way you are going to be able to see her. The news said that the kidnapper got away. Is that why security is so tight? Mulder said yes. Is Melissa still in protective custody? Yes she is. Do you think I would be able to see Melissa? I am sorry Mrs. Scully that is just going to be possible at this time. Is it because she is in danger or is it because of Bill and the custody hearing. Mulder said it is because of both. Okay Fox, I will call you when I get to the lobby. I will see you see. See you soon Mrs. Scully.

Mulder hangs up the phone and bends down in front of Scully and says you did the right thing Scully. I think you would have regretted it if something happened to Amelia and your Mom was not able to say goodbye. I know you are right Mulder but I am just not ready to see her yet. I know but I will be here right by your side the entire time. Then he kisses her on the top of her head and squeezes her shoulder. Well, when she gets here we will are going to have to prepare her for what Amelia looks like. We can either do that together or I can do on my own, whatever you want Scully. As long as you are with me I can do it.

An hour later Mulder's phone rings. He answers it, Mulder. Hello Fox, I am down in the lobby. Okay Mrs. Scully, I will be down in a minute. Scully, I am going to go get your Mom. Do you want to go with me? No, I will just wait in the hall so we can talk to her about Amelia's condition before she sees her. Okay Scully, I will be right back. Before Mulder leaves the room he gives Scully a hug and kisses her cheek.

Mulder rides the elevator down to the lobby. The elevator doors open and there he sees Mrs. Scully waiting for him. Mulder walks over to Maggie and she gives him a hug. Where is Dana she asked? She is waiting for us upstairs. Is she still avoiding me? Yes, but not for much longer since you are here. Let's go upstairs, Scully is waiting for us.

Together they get off of the elevator and Maggie notices that they are headed toward the I.C.U. Fox, please tell me we are not going to the I.C.U? I wish I could but that is where Amelia is. They turn the corner and there they see Scully waiting for them. Maggie walks up to her daughter and gives her a hug. Dana I am so glad you are alright. I was so worried about you when I heard on the news that a F.B.I. agent was hurt and then you didn't answer any if my calls. I am fine Mom and the reason I did not answer you calls is because I have had a lot going on.

Mom, before you go in I just want to tell you a couple of things. First, you cannot tell anyone about Amelia, what hospital she is at or what her medical condition is. This includes your friends from church and all family members. Do you understand? Yes. Also, I want to prepare you for what you are about to see but I am not going to go into all of the medical details. I think it would be to upsetting for you. Okay Dana, whatever you say. Amelia was beaten severally; she has a head injury and has swelling on the brain. She has as started having seizures due to the swelling on the brain. If it does not go down with the next hour or so they are going to have to do surgery. She was admitted with a fever of 105 degrees but recently it went down to 103 degree, she also has some broken ribs and internal injuries.

Okay Dana, can I see her now? Sure Mom. Mulder then opens up the door and the three walk in to Amelia's room. Skinner is sitting by her bedside. He stands so Maggie can have the chair. She approaches the bed and as she gets closer she stops and gasps and she puts her hand to her mouth in shock. It doesn't even look like her. She is so bruised and covered with tubes and wires. I know Mom but it is still her.

Just then the doctor walks in. Oh, I am sorry; I did not realize there would be someone else here. Dr. Scully, can I speak with you out in the hallway. Of course she says. Skinner stays in the room as Scully and Mulder step out into the hallway. Just then Scully grabs Mulder's hand and will not let go of it. The doctor says that the test results show that there has been a slight decrease of the swelling on the brain so that is a good thing. The doctor than says that her fever is starting to go up again. We are running more blood tests to see exactly what is going on and we are going to give her some more medication to hopefully take care of the fever. We are also going to test her again in a couple of hours to check the swelling on the brain. The doctor hesitates for a minute and says there is one more thing. It appears that one of the broken ribs punctured her lung and she is bleed internally. Basically she is slowly going to drown if we don't get it under control. Thank is why her breathing sound labored to me Scully said. What are you going to do, Mulder asked. I want to wait until morning and see if the bleed stops on its own. Unless her condition worsens I really don't want to do surgery at this point because I don't think her body can handle to. Scully looked at the doctor and said I agree.

Scully thanks the doctor as he walks away. She then turns to Mulder and says one step forward and two steps back. Just then she starts to cry and he asks her if she is okay. I am as good as can be expected. I am just exhausted. He takes her in his arms and holds her to his chest and strokes her hair. She lays her head on his chest and cries out of exhaustion, frustration, and fear. You just need to get some sleep. Once your Mom leaves we will have Skinner go home so he can check on Daisy and get some sleep and we will get some sleep here. She looks up at him and says you don't have to stay. You should go home and get some sleep. If I left I would be able to sleep because I would be worried about you and Amelia. Plus I told you that I was not going to leave your side and I meant it. She looks up at him and smiles weakly but her eyes tell him everything he needs to know. Her eyes tell him that she does need him here with her.

They go back into Amelia's room and both Skinner and Maggie ask what the doctor said. He said that the swelling on the brain has decreased slightly but that her fever is going back up. They are running more blood test so they can try and figure out what type of infection it is and they are going to do more test in a couple of hours to check if the swelling has decreased anymore. He also said that one of the broken ribs punctured her long and she is bleeding into her lungs. There are going to wait and see if it stops on its own and if not they are going to have to operate.

Dana, you look exhausted her Mother said. I am Mom. Why don't you all go home and get some rest and I will stay with Amelia. Thank you Mom but I am staying. I can't leave her until I know she is going to be okay. Plus I am her medical power of attorney so I need to be here concerning medical treatment. Mrs. Scully knew not to argue with her daughter because she was so stubborn and head strong. But she also knew that her daughter was not happy with her right now and did not want to make things worse.

Mulder tried to think of a way to get Maggie to leave. It was not like he did not think she had a right to be there because she did but he wanted Scully to get some sleep and she would not do that while her Mom was still there.

He pulls Skinner a side and says that once Maggie leaves he is going to try to get Scully to get some sleep. He also said, that Scully and I think you need to go home and check on Daisy and get some sleep yourself. What about you Mulder? I am going to stay here and when Scully sleeps I will sleep.

What are you going to do about her Mom? I am just to tell her that visiting hours are almost over and that since you are already leaving you can walk her to her car. Let's just give her a little while longer before we get her to leave. Sounds good Skinner said. Together the two men go back into the room and see Maggie sitting by Amelia's bed and Scully standing in the corner of the room. Mulder goes to stand by Scully and Skinner goes to take a seat against the wall.

Maggie starts talking to Amelia. She says I know you are going to be okay because you are a Scully and you have a beautiful daughter who needs you. Also, you have the best doctor of all here taking care of you, you have Dana. Maggie turns to Scully and said I am afraid to touch her because I don't want to hurt her. You can touch her Mom you will not hurt her because she is on pain medication. Have they told you what her chances are yet? No Mom, they haven't at this point no one knows. It is up to Amelia and God. Scully grabs her cross necklace as she says this.

Just then Maggie notices that Amelia is not wearing her cross necklace. Where is her necklace? She needs to be wearing her necklace. She can't right now Mom because the necklace is evidence in the kidnapping case. Just then Skinner steps forward and looks at Maggie and says I will see what I can do about getting the necklace out of evidence. Thank you, I would appreciate it.

Skinner decides to put Mulder's plan into action. Mrs. Scully, visiting hours are almost over. I am headed out; can I walk you to your car? Oh, okay. I would appreciate it. Can I come back tomorrow? Of course you can just call Mulder or I before so we can meet you in the lobby Skinner said. I will be here first thing in the morning and bring breakfast because I am sure none of you have eaten. That would be nice Mulder said. Can I bring any of you anything else? I can't think of anything now but if we think of anything I will let you know Mulder said. Maggie Scully stood up and gathered her things. She walked over and gave Mulder a hug and whispered in his ear "take care of my girls please" and he whispered back to her "I will". She then walked over to Scully and hugged her daughter and said "I love you Dana". Scully said I know Mom, I love you too. Finally she walked over to Amelia and kissed her on the forward head and said I love you my sweet Amelia. I will see you tomorrow.

Chapter 14

Once Skinner and Maggie leave the room Mulder looks over at Scully and she looks dead on her feet. Scully, you need to try and get some sleep. I don't know if I can, she said. Will you at least try, he asked. Please Scully, for me? Okay Mulder, I will try. Thank you he said. You also need to try and get some sleep Mulder, you had less sleep then I did last night because you were up with Daisy all night. Mulder looked at her and said I will sleep when you sleep. So if you want me to get some sleep then I guess that means you are going to have to sleep too. Very tricky Agent Mulder, you are very tricky. As long as you sleep then I will be tricky he says with a smile.

Mulder walks her over to the rollaway cot and pushes her to lie down. He covers her up with a blanket and starts to walk over and sits in one of the chairs. A few minutes passes when Mulder says, Scully I can hear you thinking. I am sorry Mulder, I just don't know if I can sleep. Will you lay with me for a little while, at least until I fall asleep? Of course I will Mulder replied but this cot is the size of a twin bed so it is going to be a tight fit. That never stopped us before joked Scully. Touché Agent Scully, touché. He walks over to the cot and gets under the covers with her. He puts his arm around her waist and pulls her close to him. He then nuzzles his nose into her hair. He has always loved the smell of her hair. She asked him if he would keep the nightmares away and he said of course. Just close your eyes and sleep. Before he knew it she was asleep and he was on his way to dream land with the love of his life in his arms.

A couple of hours had passed since the two had fallen asleep when all of the sudden alarms started to go off and startled both awake and on their feet before they realized what was happening. She runs to the machines and Mulder runs into the hall and starts yelling "we need help in here". A multitude of doctors and nurses rush into the room as Scully was looking over the machines. Scully, what is going on Mulder asked? Her blood pressure has dropped dangerous low. It appears to be caused by the punctured lung. The doctor asks Scully to step back. But I can help she says. You are too close to the patient. I need you to step back or I will have you removed from the room. Mulder goes over to Scully and forcible pulls her away and they go to the other side of the room. He has his arms around her waist and is pulling her back against his chest. He has to physically hold her back or she will run back to the bed. He is resting his chin on the top of her head while together they stand and just watch helplessly as the doctor's and nurse work on Amelia. Then the doctor yells let's move her. Where are you taking her Mulder asks. We are going to the O.R. If we don't operate right away she is going to die. We have to open up her chest and fix the punctured lung and remove all of the blood and fluids. If we don't she will be dead in less than an hour. She will basically drown to death. Then the doctor runs out of the room and follows Amelia to the operating room. Mulder and Scully just stand there frozen in the same position, with him holding her again his chest.

Finally he releases his grip on her waist but she still does not move. He is afraid that if he lets go of her completely that she will collapse. He turns her around so they are facing each other and all he can see is terror and fear in her eyes. Scully, I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me what you are thinking and feeling. He lifts her chin up so he can look into her eyes and she can look into his as he tries to get her attention. Scully, talk to me. What do you want me to say Mulder? He takes her by the hand and leads her to the cot. Let's sit down. Scully I need you to talk to me. You can't shut down. I will not let you shut down. What do you want me to say Mulder? What do you want me to do Mulder? I am sitting here helpless as the woman who is like a sister to me is being rushed to surgery and there is nothing I can do to help. At this point I am feeling worthless. I feel worthless that as time went by I relaxed and did not keep on top of this whole Matt thing. If I had then I would have known that he found her. I would have been able to protect her and nothing like this would have happened. I feel worthless because I could not save her sooner. I feel worthless that I decided to sleep instead of stay awake and watch her. If I would have stayed awake maybe I could have notice the issue with the blood pressure sooner and then she would not be within an hour of dying.

Look at me right now Scully he said forcible. You are not worthless and this is not your fault. Do you hear me? He grabs her face and makes her look at him. You are not worthless. You are the opposite of worthless. You had no way of knowing that Matt had found her and she did not tell you. I don't know why she did not tell you. Maybe she felt like she did not want to bother you after everything you had done for her. It is not your fault that you could not find her sooner. We found her as soon as we could. It is not your fault that you had to stop searching for her because your brother decided to be an ass and try to take custody of Daisy. What were you suppose to do just let him take her. No, you did what you had to do to protect Daisy and I am sure Amelia will agree with me. It is not your fault that I made you try to get some sleep. If you did not sleep you were going to pass out due to exhaustion. Then what good would you have been to anybody. If you are going to be mad at anybody then you be mad at me. I can take it Scully. But I will not let you punish yourself for things you had no control over.

I cannot and will not let you punish yourself for trying to take care of me and doing what you thought was best Mulder. I guess it is just that I feel so helpless in this entire situation and I don't know what to do. You are not helpless Scully, you got her away from Matt to begin with, you were there when she give birth to Daisy, you have been there for both Amelia and Daisy ever since, you stood up to your brother and fought for what was right and put your relationship with your brother and mother on the line, and you are the one who first noticed a problem with her breathing.

I guarantee you that Amelia would have wanted you in that court room fighting for her daughter then out in the field searching for her. I also guarantee you that she would not want you to beat yourself up over things that you had no control over. So you need to stop this right now. I love you too much to stand by and watch you do this to yourself.

Mulder, did you just tell me that you love me?

That is all you got out of everything else I just said Mulder asked? No, I heard everything that you said and I thank you for all of your kind words and support. You still love me? Of course I still love you he said. I will always love you. Why would you even think I don't love you anymore? Because I left you and I hurt you she said. You left me because I pushed you away. I was in a downward spiral. I was depressed and refused your help. You had no other choice. By you leaving me you actually helped me realize what I was doing to myself and to you. You helped me and I will always love you for that and so many other things.

I don't know if this is the right time but do you want to have that conversation now she asked? What conversation Mulder asked? The conversation about us and you working on yourself and getting better. Scully, do you really think that this is the right time to have this conversation? I don't know Mulder but I do know that we are going to be waiting here for several hours until the surgery is over. We can either lay here and do nothing or lay here and have a much need conversation. If you are sure Scully? I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do Scully. I know Mulder. Besides if Amelia had her way we would have the conversation a while ago Scully said. What does Amelia have to do with this? Well, she has been pushing me to talk to you about us and your depression for a while now but I have just been putting it off. Well, we can't let Amelia down can we Mulder said with a laugh.

The two lay back down on the cot and he puts his arm around her waist and pulls her closer against him. He then kisses her head and says okay, let's talk. Who should start first? I will start first said Scully. First I want to tell you that I love you too. You do he asked? Yes, I do. I am sorry that things ended the way that they did but I just did not know what else I could do she said. Basically we were both drowning and I couldn't save you, you would not let me save you, but I could save myself. I understand Scully and you did the right thing. I want you to know that it killed me to walk out on you Mulder. I cried myself to sleep for months she said. I am so sorry Scully that I put you thru that. But Scully, by you leaving it made me wake up and realize what I was doing to myself. It took a couple of months before I hit rock bottom but once I did I decided that I did not want to die. I wanted to live. So I started seeing that therapist that you recommended and I started taking the anti-depressants. I know you did Mulder. You did? How did you know? Well, don't get mad at me but every once in a while I would call the pharmacy and see if you were picking up your medication. You did that? Yes I did – are you mad at me? No Scully, I could never be mad at you for making sure I was okay. Mulder, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you and there has been no one else in my life since I left you. Thank you for telling me that Scully and I want you to know that I still love you and there has not been anyone else in my life because you are the only one for me for as long as I shall live. You are my touchstone Scully. And you are mine Mulder.

So what does this mean Scully? Does this mean you are coming home? Not yet Mulder. We need to take this slow. There is still a lot of pain between us and I think we need to work on that. Mulder agreed. But can I see you outside of work? Will you come visit me at the farmhouse? Can I come visit you at your apartment? Can we have sleepovers, Mulder said with a chuckle? Scully answered Mulder's questions by saying – Yes, Yes, Yes, and oh definitely yes. Scully are you interest in me only for my body, said with another chuckle? I feel so cheap he said. That is the way I like you she said. They both laughed. Okay – let's be serious again - thank you Scully. You will not regret this. I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. Just then he started to cry and said that I was an ass and I treated you horribly and I don't deserve you or your forgiveness. Scully rolled over to face him and she took his face in her hands. Mulder, yes you were an ass but you do deserve me and my forgiveness. You made a mistake and you have learned from it. That is all I can ask you to do besides continue to take you medication and going to the therapist. She then leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

So we are going to take this step by step Scully said. But first Mulder I need to ask you to put us on the back burner, just for a little while, so we can concentrate on Amelia and Daisy. Is that okay Mulder? Yes, of course it is Scully. I am just happy to have you back in my life and that I can do this. Just then Mulder leaned over and kissed Scully and then pulled her in tight for a big hug. I love you G-Woman. And I love you G-Man. Let's try to get a little sleep while the surgery is still going on Scully said. Anything you say Scully he replied.

Scully, I have one last question. What is it Mulder? Should we call Skinner and let him know what is going on? No, there is nothing he can do right now so let him sleep. Plus he was going to spend time with Daisy in the morning. I think it is more important for him to be there with Daisy then be here and not able to do anything. Amelia would want him with Daisy instead of here with her anyway. Okay, but if he gets mad I am going to say you said not to call him. They both laughed. Good night Mulder. Good night Scully

Chapter 15

It was going on 8 hours since the surgery started. Scully and Mulder has gotten about 6 hours of sleep and actually felt pretty refreshed. They had always slept better when they were together. So between that and being completely exhausted they had both had the best night sleep since they don't remember when. Since they woke up he could not keep his hands off of her. They were sitting next to each other on the cot when Mulder's phone rang. He looked at the screen and said it is your Mom Scully. Go ahead and answer it Mulder. Mulder, he said. Hello Fox, this is Maggie Scully. I am down in the lobby. Okay Mrs. Scully, I will be down in a minute. Are you ready to see your Mom again? It is not about me. It is about Amelia. I will just have to deal with it. That's my girl, he said. He kissed her on the lips and then said I will be back in a couple of minutes. I will be here she said trying to figure out how to tell my Mom what has happened to Amelia now.

She decided to wait in the hallway for them. She wanted to prepare her Mother before she walked into an empty room. Mulder and Mrs. Scully came around the corner and she smiled at both of them. Her Mother smiled and said hello Dana. I hope you are hunger because I brought breakfast. I am Mom. Thank you. Listen Mom; before you go in I need to talk to you. Mulder reached over and took the breakfast out of Maggie's hands. What is wrong Dana? Scully takes a deep breath and says Amelia had a setback last night and she is currently in surgery and has been for 8 hours. What happened Maggie asked? Her blood pressure dropped dangerously low and they rushed her to surgery. We are still waiting to hear anything. I guess no news is good news. I just wanted to prepare you Mom before you walked into an empty room. So that is why there are no agents standing guard outside her hospital room door? Correct, they are currently outside of the operating room. Okay, well let's go in and have some breakfast while we wait Maggie said.

They go in to the room and Maggie looks around and asks where Mr. Skinner is? He went home to get some sleep before everything happened last night. We haven't called him yet because there was nothing he could do in the middle of the night. Besides the fact that he was going to spend the morning with Daisy but she was not going to tell her Mom that.

Well I am sure you two are starving so let's eat Maggie said. As they sat there and ate breakfast Maggie noticed the looks that Mulder and Scully kept giving to each other. Something is different Maggie said. I don't know what you are talking about Mom. Don't lie to me Dana. I could always tell when you were lying when you were a child. Well Mom, I am not a child now and I don't know what you are talking about. Maggie looked at them again and it just clicks. Oh My Goodness – you two got back together. I can't believe it. I am so happy for the both of you. Mulder looked at Scully and asked, are we that transparent? Scully looked at him and said, I guess we are. When did it happen, asked Maggie? Last night said Mulder. Last night? Yes Mom, last night. After they took Amelia to surgery neither of us could sleep so we decided to have a long overdue conversation that Amelia had been pushing me to have. So we talked and we decided that we were going to work on us but we were going to wait until Amelia is out of the woods and safe from the man who hurt her.

Well either way I am so happy for the both of the Maggie. Now that you two are back together and once Amelia healthy and safe then almost everything will be right with our family. What is that suppose to mean Mom? You know what, never mind Maggie said. No Mom, I want to know what you are talking about. Mulder tried to calm Scully down but she said no Mulder I want to know what she is talking about. I was told I couldn't talk about it Maggie said. You are talking about me and Bill having to go to court for custody of Daisy, I mean Melissa aren't you Mom.

First of all why would you call her Daisy when her name is Melissa? She was named in honor of you sister. Why would you change her name? I didn't change her Mom, it is just a nickname. We all had nicknames growing up so why shouldn't Daisy? Well I just don't think you should have done that without discussing it with her Mother first. Mulder again tried to defuse the situation. Mrs. Scully, Scully did not give her the nickname, I did. Fox, I love you like my own son but you don't even know the child. My understand is that you didn't even know that she existed until a couple of days ago.

Alright, if the conversation is going to happen then we are all going to have to stay calm Mulder said. Mom, it does not matter when Mulder know about Daisy. It is just a nickname. I don't think that is what you are really upset about is it? This is about me being upset with you because you told Bill about Amelia being missing and then you supporting him in his fight for custody of Daisy. I just don't understand how this all got out of hand so fast Maggie says.

Scully takes a deep breath and says Mom you know how Amelia feels about Bill and the horrible things he said to her while she was pregnant. You know that she did not want Bill near Daisy but you told him about Amelia anyway. Then when he said he was going to go after custody you did nothing to stop him. You knew Amelia's wishes were for me or Skinner to have Daisy if anything happened to her. So why would you support Bill instead of me? Dana, it is so difficult for a mother when two of her children are fighting with each other. Mom, this is not about you, or me, or Bill. This is about a little girl whose Mother was kidnapped and what her Mother's wishes were. The fact that you showed up in court with him says everything.

Do you know that Skinner , Mulder, and I had to stop searching for Amelia so with could deal with this custody issue. That is almost 24 hours where we could have been looking for Amelia but we had to deal with Bill instead.

Mom, do you even know about the voicemail message that Bill left me? He threaten me saying if I did not bring the baby back to the house he was going to come to my apartment and take her and then he was going to report Mulder for kidnapping. Dana, he was just upset that she was removed from my care so quickly. I removed her because I did not want Bill near her per her Mother's request. Do you know I could have had Bill arrested for threaten to remove a child that is in protective custody thru the United States Government. Plus he had no right to threaten to report Mulder for kidnapping. Dana, he was just upset because I said that Fox came to get the baby and wouldn't tell me where he was taking her. Mom that is part of protective custody. No one can where she is because we are trying to protect her. The judge understood that in court when Bill and his attorney tried to demand to know where the baby was. The judge agreed that they did not need to know where she was for her own protection.

Dana, I was torn between two of my children. I didn't know what to do. That is why I did not sit in the court room because I did not know what side of the court to sit on. In my heart I knew that Bill shouldn't have tried to get custody but I did not know what to do. Mom, I wish you would have been in the court room because you would have heard all of the terrible things that Bill and his attorney said about me, Skinner, and especially Amelia. You would have seen the smirk on his ego filled face. Oh Dana, I don't believe that. Then you can ask Skinner Mom. Hell, I will get you the transcripts from the hearing. He said that he planned on taking the baby back San Diego where she would have a Mother and a Father and a brother. That is a slap in Amelia's face Mom. You can't tell me that he really cares for Daisy if he was going to basically take her out of protective custody so he could take her home. What person would risk a child's life like that? What person also is so willing to erase a mother from her child's life by stating that she would have a mother and a father. Even if Bill would have been granted custody the baby would have still stayed in D.C. in protective custody. He would not have been able to take her home and play family.

Do you know that Bill's attorney said that Skinner should not have custody of the baby because he was not family and it did not matter that Skinner had been there for her since the day she was born and it did not matter that he was her godfather. When we tried to tell them that this is what Amelia wanted do you what Bill and his attorney said? They said that we don't know what Amelia wanted because as far as they know she ran off with this guy and abandoned her baby. Maggie closed her eyes and shook her head.

They also said that due to my lifestyle I was not suitable for raising a child and a nanny would be raising the baby. I was willing to quit my job Mom to prove that I could take care of this baby. Mom, you know how dirty Bill can play and he pulled out every dirty move in the book to try and get this baby. At the end of the hearing the judge actually told Bill he should be ashamed of himself.

So Mom that is why I am upset. Because Bill tried to bully everyone to get want he wanted and that was Daisy. I hope you are proud of your precious Bill that can do no wrong? Why is it that Bill could do no wrong but you and Dad made it know when the rest of us were wrong and we disappointed you?

There is silence in the room for a couple of minutes and Mulder is standing there not knowing what to do. Scully took a deep breath and said look Mom, I love you but I am hurt right now. I am hurt that you would choose Bill over what was actually right. I just need some time to get over this whole thing. Okay Mom? Okay Dana. I am sorry Dana. I should have done what was right and supported you. I am sorry. I know you are Mom. It will be okay.

Dana, when can I see Melissa? Not until she is out of protective custody Mom. I don't say that to be mean or to upset you. It is about what is right for the baby. It is not about what I want or what you want Scully said. You are right Dana. I am sorry. Scully then walks over and gives her Mom a hug saying everything will be okay. Can you at least keep me updated on how Melissa is doing? I can do that Mom but you cannot tell anyone about her. Not even Bill. Okay Dana, I understand.

Chapter 16

Shortly after breakfast the three were sitting in Amelia's room waiting to hear any details at all about the surgery. Just they Skinner rushes into the room with his gun drawn. Mulder, Scully, and her Mom all jump out of their seats. Are you three okay in here? Yes sir said Mulder. Then what the hell is going on? Where is Amelia and where are the guards? I came around the corner and panicked when I did not see the guards. Just put the gun away Sir and we will explain said Mulder.

Scully started by saying that Amelia had a setback last night and had to be rushed to surgery. That was almost 9 hours ago. Why didn't you call me immediately and tell me what was going on asked Skinner? Mulder said Scully wouldn't let me sir, I wanted to. Scully laughed and punched Mulder in the arm. Ouch Scully, that hurt he laughed. Shut up Mulder she said with a smile on her face.

There was nothing you would have been able to do so I decided that we should just let you get some sleep Scully said. Also, you had the very important meeting this morning that we did not want you to miss. Skinner knows Scully was talking about the baby but did not want to bring it up in front of her Mom. Besides Amelia would not want you to postpone that meeting just so you could sit here and do nothing.

So, now that we are all the same page why don't we all just sit down and wait. I can't image it would be much longer Scully said. She was right because about 15 minutes later the door opened and Amelia was wheeled back in to her room. Scully immediately started looking that the machines and was glad to see that her blood pressure was up. The doctor walked into the room and asked to speak to Scully out in the hall. As Scully walked past Mulder she grabbed his hand and he followed her out in the hall.

How did it go Scully asked? It went as well as could be expected said the doctor. The damage to the lungs was much worse than I thought. Now it is a waiting game to see if the lungs start to heal correctly. I will say that unfortunately her heart stopped twice and we had to shock her with internal paddles. There is still a chance for complications including having to remove the left lung as this one was more damaged then the right. I will also tell you the fever has dropped to 102 degrees and the swelling in the brain has been reduced by over 50%. The doctor then said that we are headed in the right direction but we still have to worry about brain damage due to lack of oxygen. That right now is probably my biggest concern. Thank you doctor, Scully said. Why don't you go get some sleep now, you have earned it she said. Thank you, that is exactly what I am going to do but don't worry I am only going to sleep in the doctor's lounge. I am not going to go home until I know she is out of the woods. Thank you doctor said Mulder as he held out his hand to shake the doctor's hand.

As the doctor walked away Scully turned to face Mulder with a big smile on her face. She then stood on her tip toes and kissed Mulder on his lips. I could get use to that said Mulder. So can I Scully said. We have a lot of lost time to make up for.

I am so relieved Mulder that the surgery went well. Now we get to play the ever so fun waiting game. I know Scully but we will play the game together. Mulder, will you do me a favor? Of course Scully, anything. Anything? Really? Scully, get your mind out of the gutter, at least for now Mulder said with a smile. I need a couple of changes of clothes and some other things from my apartment. Can you go get them for me? I will just take a shower here. Of course Scully. I don't have my keys with me so I will just call my landlord and tell him to let you in and to give you a key to my apartment for the future.

Well, if I am going to do that then I will run home to the farmhouse really quick to take a shower and pack a bag for myself Mulder said. Because as long as you are here then I am here he said. She smiled at him and then she said maybe you could stop by and see Daisy too. I can do, I miss her he said. How is it possible that I can miss her so much when I have only known her for a couple of days? Scully looked at him and said that Daisy has you under her spell. He said that she is not the only Scully woman to have me under her spell. They both laughed

Mulder gave her a long kiss goodbye before he turned to leave. Oh, and Mulder. He turned to look at her. Amelia's cell phone is on my kitchen table. I left it there when Skinner and I went to get the baby's stuff. Can you grab it for me? I want to go thru her calendar and make sure that there is nothing scheduled that I need to cancel. No problem Scully. I will be back as soon as I can. She smiles as he turns and walks away.

She walked back in to Amelia's room where Skinner and her Mother have been waiting to find out what the doctor had to say. Where is Fox, asked Maggie? He went home to shower and pack a bag. He also is going to go to my apartment and pack a bag for me.

What did the doctor say asked Skinner? Scully said, the doctor said that the surgery went well but the there was more damage to the lungs then he thought and there is still a chance that she could loss her left lung. Unfortunately he said that she flat lined twice during the surgery and then had to shock her with internal paddles. He also said that the fever is down to 102 degrees and the swelling on the brain has decreased by 50%. But, he is still concerning about possible brain damage due to lack of oxygen but we will not know anything until she wakes up.

Lack of oxygen Maggie asks? You didn't say anything about lack of oxygen Dana. I want to know right now what happened to resulted in her being without oxygen. Skinner and Scully looked at each other and he told her that it was her call. Scully said, okay Mom but why don't you take a seat. Oh, this can't be good Maggie said. Scully said, well Mom she was actually without oxygen a couple of times. Once in the ambulance on the way here her heart stopped and they had to shock her heart 6 times before they got a heartbeat again. She was also without oxygen before we found her and we don't know exactly how long she was without oxygen. What do you mean her mother asked? Wow, I don't know how to say this Mom. Scully looked at Skinner for a little help. Skinner stepped forward and said Mrs. Scully, when the kidnapper found out that we were close to finding him he decided to hide Amelia. Okay, said Maggie. How does hiding someone result in lack of oxygen Maggie asked? Skinner continues by saying, it happened because he buried her alive in a make shift coffin and she ran out of air. Buried her alive? I can't believe it she said when her hands started to shake. Mom, why don't you have a seat. Is there anything else that you haven't told me Dana? No Mom, that is everything Scully said. Scully was not going to tell her Mom about the rapes because she felt that it was not her place to divulge something like that her Mom. That would need to be Amelia's decision. Maggie just sat there in shock. What kind of sick man could bury someone alive, Maggie asked? That is exactly it Mom, he is a sick man. He was so desperate to keep her for himself that he actually put her in more harm. Scully then said that he is so sick that he believes that Daisy is his baby even though Amelia did not meet him until she was six months pregnant. Now do you understand why both Amelia and Daisy are in protective custody? Yes Dana, now I do.

Chapter 17

Mulder drove home to what would always be their farmhouse and took a quick shower and packed a bag. He then drive over to Scully's apartment and met with the landlord so he could get a key. After packing a bag for Scully he went to grab Amelia's cell phone off of the kitchen table but there were 3 phones there and he did not know which one to grab so he just grabbed all 3 of the phones.

Now he was driving to Skinners to see Daisy. He was getting excited to see her. He did not understand how he fell in love with this baby in less than 24 hours. He now had 2 loves of his life, Scully and Daisy. He laughed when he realized that he loved two Scully women.

Just as he was getting closer to Skinners apartment building Mulder's phone rang. Mulder, he answered it. Mulder it's me Scully said. Hey Scully, did you miss me already, Mulder said jokingly. Of course she answered but that is no why I am calling. I went to the doctor's lounge so I could call you. Where are you she asks? I am almost to Skinner's apartment. Scully, is everything okay. Everything is fine Mulder. Come on Scully; don't give me that fine crap. What is wrong, he asked? Is Amelia okay? Amelia is okay – there has been no change since you left. I am fine, just a little tired, and missing you, Scully said. I miss you too Scully he said. Please tell me what happened or I am turning this car around and coming up to the hospital, he said. No, don't do that she said. You need to spend time with Daisy. Okay, fine, I will tell you. My mom and I just got into a heated discussion because she found out I did not tell her about Amelia being without oxygen and possible brain damage. She wanted to know everything concerning Amelia's condition so I told her every, except for the rapes of course. That is not for me to tell she said. That is for Amelia to decide if she wants to tell or not.

Scully, you were just trying to protect your Mom from all of the horrible details. Try not to let it get to you because your Mom is just upset and worried about Amelia right now. You are right Mulder, she said.

Anyway the reason I am calling is I was thinking while you are with Daisy maybe we could Skype so I could see her and she can see me. That is a great idea Scully. What I will do is I will text you when we are ready and then you go back to the doctor's lounge and the three of us will have a wonderful conversation. Great, talk to you in a little while Mulder. Talk to you soon Scully.

Scully went back into Amelia's room to wait for Mulder to text her. Her Mom was still upset with her for not telling her everything concerning Amelia's medical status. Mom, I was just trying to protect you from some of the horror that Matt did to Amelia. I did not want you to know and I am almost positive that Amelia would not want you to know. Just then Scully gets a text from Mulder. She excuses' herself from the room and goes to the doctor's lounge and uses Skype to call Mulder and Daisy. It rings a couple of times and then there is Mulder holding Daisy.

Scully looks at the screen and then says "Well hello pretty girl". Daisy then stated looking around the room for the person who has that familiar sounding voice. Mulder tried to direct Daisy to the phone screen but she just kept looking around the room. How are you doing Daisy? Are you having fun with Kimberly? Daisy, do you know how much I miss you? Daisy was just starting to realize that the voice was coming from the phone and she started to reach for it while smiling and laughing.

How is she doing today Mulder? Kimberly said yesterday was pretty rough but this morning was good since Skinner was here when she woke up. They were able to spend a couple of hours together before he had to leave and then she got upset but Kimberly said that she settled down pretty quickly.

How was she for you when you got there? I walked in the front door and she was in her bouncer and as soon as she heard my voice she just started smiling and she has not let me put her down yet. I was thinking that I might stay here a little longer than planned if that is okay Scully. That is fine Mulder. I think Daisy would love it she said. Are you sure you don't need me to come back to the hospital sooner? Is everything going okay with your Mom? Everything is fine with my Mom. She is just upset because she thinks I am hiding information concerning Amelia from her. I tried to tell her that I was just trying to protect her but she is not hearing it.

Everything with my Mom will be fine. Don't rush back because of that. Stay and spend time with Daisy. I think the more time you and Skinner spends with her the better she will be.

I just miss her so much Mulder. I know you do Scully. I just missing her baby smell and holding her. I miss her laugh. Well Scully, I could try to sneak her into the hospital if you wanted me to? No Mulder, it is safer for Daisy to stay where she is at. Plus, I think that would result in more questions from my Mom.

Okay Scully, I think Daisy is done with Skype so I am going to get off of the phone and spend some time with her. Call me if you need me Scully. I will. Thank you Mulder. I love you, she said. I love you more, Mulder said. Scully then said goodbye to Daisy and told her that she loved her too.

Scully returned to Amelia's room and her Mom asked where she has been. I had to make a couple of phone calls and cancel some appointments that I had so I can be here. Dana, there is no need for you to cancel anything. I can stay will Amelia if you have something you need to do. Scully said that nothing is more important than Amelia but thank you Mom; also I am just not ready to leave her yet. Plus I am the only one that can authorize medical treatment. Also, one of the 3 of us has to be in the room at all times so if Mulder and Skinner are not here than I need to be here.

I don't understand why someone has to be in the room at all times. I am her family, I am basically her mother; I am not going to hurt her. Scully wanted to say, like you wouldn't have hurt her by siding with Bill during the custody case, but she did not say anything. Skinner stepped forward to Maggie and said that it is standard procedure with someone who is in protective custody that no matter whom the person is they are not to be left alone. I am sorry but those are the rules and then are there to protect Amelia, said Skinner.

A couple of hours had passed and it was time for Amelia to have more tests done to check the swelling in her brain and to check on her lungs. Once Amelia was gone Skinner said he needed to check in with his office and would be right back. Mom, are you doing okay? I am fine Dana. Now Scully realizes how Mulder feels when she tells him that she is fine instead of telling him the truth. Mom, I know you are not fine. I know you are upset Scully said. Well, it has just been a very emotional couple of days Maggie said. Between Amelia being kidnapped, you and Bill and the court hearing, Amelia being found but in horrible condition, to being kept in the dark on where the child, that is like a grandchild to me is. I know that you can't tell me where she is for her own safety but I can still worry about her and want to know where she is. It has just been a very difficult couple of days said Maggie. I totally understand said Scully because I had almost all of those same concerns and feels. Mom, you just have to understanding that everything I am doing right now is for Amelia and Daisy. It is not about me and it is not about you. It is about Amelia and Daisy. I hope you understand that said Scully. I do Dana; you are doing a great job with everything. I am very proud of the way you are handling it all. Thank you Mom.

Scully told her Mom that she would be right back. She needs to step out and talk to Skinner real quick. Okay Dana, Maggie said. Scully steps in the hall and saw Skinner on his phone. Skinner got off the phone and walked over to Scully. I have been wanting to ask you how your visit with Daisy went this morning. It went really well I think Skinner said. Daisy was excited when I went in to get her out of the Pack N Play. She was very clingy and would not let me put her down. She did get upset when I had to leave though.

Mulder went to see her this morning and was going to spend several hours with her. He said that Kimberly told him that Daisy was upset with you left this morning but Kimberly was able to get her to calm down pretty quickly Scully said. She also said that I Skype'd with Mulder and Daisy earlier and the baby seem happy to her my voice. I miss her but I think the right thing is to keep her where she is Scully said.

Just then Mulder came around the corner carry 2 bags. Skinner said he was going to go back into the room. Scully was left standing in the hallway as Mulder approached her. Mulder walked up to Scully and asked how it was going? Scully said that it is better now. Scully put her arms around Mulder's waist as he put both of the bags down and put his arms around her. She had her head against his chest as he was smelling her hair. He was enjoying this moment so much that he never wanted to let her go. What is on your mind G-Woman? I just wanted to tell you I am sorry she said. You are sorry for what? I am sorry, for when you ask me if I am okay, and all I say is I'm fine. What brought this on Mulder asked? Well, earlier I asked my Mom how she was doing and she answered I'm fine. I knew she wasn't but it just made me think of you and when I tell you I'm fine. Well we now know where you get it from Mulder said with a laugh. I am not promising I will not say it again but just know that today I knew how you felt. Well, thank you, I appreciate that said Mulder. Then he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips.

How was the rest of you visit with Daisy? It was good plus I think Kimberly appreciated the break. I will say that Daisy was not too happy to see me go though. It broke my heart to hear her cry he said. Well is there anything I can do to help fix your broken heart Scully said with a smile. Yes, but it will have to be done later he said with a smile.

Mulder and Scully walk back into the hospital room and he greets Skinner and Maggie. He reaches in to Scully's bag and says that three were 3 cell phones on her kitchen table and I did not know which one was Amelia's so I just brought them all. Well, technically all three of them are Amelia's but I am only concerned about this one here, Scully said. She picked up the cell phone and put the other two back in her bag. Scully turns the phone on and Mulder notices that the phone is locked and needs a pass code to proceed. Darn Scully, it looks like you can't go any farther since it is locked Mulder said. Oh ye of little faith she said, I know her pass code. You do Mulder asked? Yes she said and so does Skinner. We also know her pass code for the other two phones too she said.

Well it sounds like you two really tried to cover all of the bases when it came to protecting Amelia said Mulder. A lot of good it did us because he still got to her Skinner said. I guess my only question would be why didn't she tell us that he had found her Scully asked? I don't know said Skinner. Maybe she thought she could handle it because she lived in a secured building but we learned that is not true by the way he got into the building said Skinner. He also said that maybe she thought that she did not want to bother us with this and just tried to handle it herself. At this point it does not matter because he got her, he hurt her, and now we are here and it will not do us any good to second guess everything and try to figure out what she was thinking.

Chapter 18

A short time later Amelia is wheeled back into her room and the doctor asks to speak to Scully out in the hallway. As she walks toward the door she looks at Mulder and asks him to come with her. Of course Scully he replied. Once in the hall the doctor says that the swelling on the brain has been reduced by about 75% and the seizures appear to be gone now.

Her fever is almost gone. He also says that her kidneys are functioning at almost 100%. I am still concerned about the left lung though. I am afraid that there might have been too much damage to the lung. I want to wait and give it some more time to heal and then decide if the lung needs to be removed. Mulder asks, if the doctor has any idea when she might wake up from the coma. Well Dr. Scully knows that when it comes to a coma, a patient could wake up after hours or take as long as years to wake up. There is just no telling said the doctor. Thank you doctor said Scully.

The two just stand in the hall for a couple minutes enjoying their time together. You look tired Scully said to Mulder. I am he replied. Why don't we give my Mom and Skinner the update and then send them home so we can get some sleep. Sounds like a plan said Mulder.

They walk back into Amelia's room and tell Maggie and Skinner that the doctor said that the kidneys are almost at 100%. Also, her fever is gone and the swelling in the brain is down by 75%. Oh Dana that is such good news Maggie said. Well there are a couple more things that the doctor said Scully replied. He said that the lung is just not healing and he might still have to remove her left lung she said. The doctor also said that he still does not know if or when she will come out of the coma.

Scully looks at Skinner and your Mom and says that she knows they are tired as are she and Mulder so why don't they go home and get some sleep. Are you sure Dana, I can stay as long as you need me. No, it is okay Mom. We are just kind of waiting now to see what happens plus Mulder and I are exhausted so we are just going to go to sleep. Skinner tells Maggie that he will walk her to her car but asks her to wait in the hall for just a minute. Of course Maggie says before she gives her daughter and Mulder a hug goodbye. Let me know if you need me to bring you anything tomorrow when I come up Maggie said. Okay Mom, we will said Scully. Then Maggie walked out of the room to wait in the hall.

Skinner said I thought that the three of us should touch base before I leave but I did not want to say anything in from on your Mom Scully. I understand Sir, she replied. Then she said, listen Sir, at this point there is nothing you can do here until she wakes up so if you need to go into the office then that is fine and we will just keep in contact with you throughout the day. But, also I would rather you spend time with Daisy then just sitting here playing the waiting game. I understand said Skinner; I will spend time with Daisy in the morning and then go into the office for a couple of hours. All right Sir, goodnight said Scully. Good night agents said Skinner.

Mulder and Scully are now alone, or as alone as they can be with Amelia in the room. She says I want to take a shower before bed and burn these clothes. Okay Scully, do you want me to come with you to keep you company. Scully looked at Mulder and said that was one of the worst lines for sex that she has ever heard. Scully, I am hurt that you would think that. I really just wanted to keep you company he said. Besides we agreed to put us on the back burner for right now and then take things slow. Okay Mulder, I am sorry that I jumped to conclusions. Yes, you can keep me company. Why don't we see if one of the nurses will come and sit with Amelia for a few minutes? Sounds good said Mulder. He helps Scully gather her things and they tell the agents standing guard outside Amelia's room that they will be back in about 15 minutes. After talking to a nurse who agreed to sit with Amelia they head to the doctor's lounge.

Once they enter the doctor's lounge Scully locks the door and heads to the shower. Mulder takes a seat on the couch. Scully says alright Mulder; you wanted to keep me company. What did you have in mind asked Scully? Nothing really, I just wanted to be with you he said. He also said, I really missed you today plus I need to make up for lost time. This is sweet Mulder. Scully walked over to him wrapped in a towel, before getting in the shower, and said I missed you today too and I am sure we can figure out how to make up for lost time. Scully then bends down and gives Mulder a long and passionate kiss. He lets his hands slide up her legs until his hands are on her waist and he pulls her into his lap. He starts to feather kisses all over her face and neck. Scully let's out of moan. Mulder, you have no idea how much I have missed you. Oh Scully, I think I have an idea. I have missed you so much he said. You have no idea how much i just want to slide me hand under this towel and touch you, lick you, taste you, and fuck you.

Mulder then places his forehead against her forehead and says "but we can't do this right now". I know Mulder your right Scully said. I just needed to feel your touch for a minute she said. I want our first time since getting back together to be special and not rushed, we both agreed to take things slow and to concentrate on Amelia right now, he said. Now go take your shower he said as he slapped her on the ass playfully. She laughed as she walked to the showers. As he watched her walk away from him all he could think about was ripping that towel off her body and taking her right then and there. I think I am going to have to make it a cold shower she said. Well leave some cold water for me said Mulder. Because I am going to have to take a cold shower after you he said laughing.

Once she is done with her shower Mulder sees her walking toward him. She has in a pair of pajamas and a towel wrapped around her wet hair. She straddles his lap and says thank you for being so patient and understand and I promise I will make it up to you. Scully, you have nothing to make up for. If anyone has things to make up for it is me he says. I owe you so much, especially after the way I treated you that I am going to be making it up to you for the rest of our lives. She finds a hair dryer in the doctor's lounge and blow dries her hair really quickly. When she is done she walks over to Mulder and sees he is asleep.

She leans over him and whispers in his ear "Mulder, you need to wake up so we can go to bed". He slowly opens his eyes and says "if this is a dream then I don't want to ever wake up". Well it is not a dream so get up and let's go back to Amelia's room. Whatever you say Scully. He helps her carry her things back to the room and they thank the nurse for sitting with Amelia. Mulder takes off his jeans and puts on a pair of pajama bottoms. He decides to leave his shirt on since they are in a hospital and people will be coming in the room throughout the night to check on Amelia.

Scully walks over and checks all of the machines, that are connected to Amelia, and gives them I final over view to make sure everything is okay. She then turns around and sees Mulder holding the blankets up for her. She crawls into bed and he snuggles up to her. He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her into a tight hold around her waist, tighter then he has every held her before.

Mulder? Yes Scully. What are we going to do about The Cancer Man and Krycek? I have been thinking about that he said. I don't know yet but trust me I will think of something and I will make them pay for what has happened to Amelia he said. I will hold them responsible for everything that has happened because they are the ones that got her involved with Matt in the first place. Well Mulder just know, whatever you decide to do I am with you 100% and I will support any decision you make about how you want to handle those 2. Thank you Scully. He then said whatever we do we just need to make sure Amelia and Daisy are safe. I don't know how we are going to do that yet but I will. Just know that I will not let anything happen to the three of you. I know Mulder, I know.

Scully turns her head towards Mulder and he gives her a good night kiss on the lips. Good night Scully, I love you so much. Good night Mulder, I love you too. They both close their eyes and drift off to sleep with the sounds on the machines beeping in the background.

After a couple of hours of sleep Mulder woke up and notices that Scully is starting to fidget and become restless. He knows her well enough to know that she is having a nightmare. He starts to rub her arm and calls her name. Scully. Scully. I need you to wake up. He starts to shake her a little bit and just then her eyes pop open and she starts gasping for air. Scully, it is okay. You are okay, he said. Oh god Mulder, I am sorry that I woke you up. It is okay Scully, do you want to tell me about the nightmare. She did not answer him.

Come on Scully talk to me. Tell me what the nightmare was all about. Scully gets out of bed and starts pacing the room after she checks on Amelia and all of the monitors. Mulder gets out of bed and walks over to Scully. Scully, talk to me. What happened in the nightmare? Okay, I dreamed that we were back to the house where we found Amelia. But instead on Amelia being there against her will it was me, she said. Mulder starts rubbing both of her arms as he listens to her. Also, instead of Matt being there it was Krycek and he was burying me in that box. I screamed for you but I guess you did not hear me. It is okay Scully, I am here.

Oh Mulder, I am terrified just dreaming about being buried alive. I can't even image how Amelia felt when it was happening to her. Well just know that we will be there for her and help her get thru all of this. Mulder, you keep saying we but you don't even know Amelia. Why do you want to help someone you don't know? Well, I know her family and I am in love with her sister who is her cousin. Or is it her cousin who is her sister? Scully laughed a little. And I am in love with her daughter. I made a promise to Daisy that I would not let anything happen to her Mommy, her Aunt, or her and I intend to keep my promise. Amelia is not just your family. She is my family now too. I kind of have to consider her family after I have fallen in love with her daughter and changed her daughter's name. Scully smiled.

Do you want to try to back to sleep now Scully? Okay Mulder, I will try. As they lay back down Mulder is holding Scully, like he is trying to protect her from something. However he can't protect her from her dreams. The only thing he can do is be there for her. He strokes her hair as he listens to her breathing. Once he can tell she is asleep he finally closes he's eyes and drifts off to sleep while thinking about how much he loves this woman.

Chapter 19

The ringing phone pulls Mulder out of his slumber. While still holding on to Scully with one hand he reaches for his phone with the other. Mulder, he says as he answers the phone. Mulder, it's Skinner. Hey Skin Man what time is it? Don't call me that and it is about 5 am. If you are calling this early something must be wrong. You can say that Skinner said. What is it? The baby is sick Skinner said. What do you mean sick? She has been running a fever all night and Kimberly and I can't get it to go down. It just keeps going up. What is her temperature right now Mulder asked? Skinner said it is 104 degrees; we are getting ready to bring her to the E.R. and we need Scully to meet us she so can authorize medical treatment. We will be there in about 15 minutes. Okay, Mulder said, we will meet down there. Mulder thought to himself, great one more thing that Scully needs to deal with. When is she ever going to get a break?

Scully. Scully. Wake up Scully. What time is it Mulder? It is about 5 am he replied. Why are you waking me up at 5 am she asked? You need to get up and get dressed. All of the sudden she jumps up and rushes over to Amelia and starts checking everything to make sure she is okay. Scully, it is not Amelia he says. Then what is it Mulder? Skinner just called and Daisy is sick. She has been sick all night with a fever of 104 degrees and they are bringing her into the E.R. We have to meet them down there in about 20 minutes. Scully starts to change her clothes as fast as she can. She pulls her hair back into a ponytail and brushes her teeth. Mulder puts on his jeans and then goes to brush his teeth. They both put pm their shoes and then run out of the door. Mulder tells the agents on guard that they will be down in the E.R. if they are needed. But to only contact them if it is an emergency he says.

Just as they get to the E.R. Skinner is rushing in with a crying Daisy. Scully rushes over to him and takes the baby out of his arms. Daisy snuggles against Scully's chest and starts to calm down. She only whimpers every once in a while. What happened she asked? Kimberly said she started to run a low grade fever yesterday after her afternoon nap but I was able to control it with Children's Tylenol and Advil. Then she did not want her bottle at dinner or bedtime. Also, before bedtime the fever just started to slowly get higher and the Tylenol and Advil wouldn't work. We tried a cool bath several times but nothing worked. Finally at about 4:30 this morning she started to vomit.

Okay Scully said, it sounds like you did everything right Kimberly. Skinner rushed over to the admitting desk and showed a nurse his F.B.I. badge and said that he has a child that is in protective custody that she needs treated A.S.A.P. He also said that he needs her treated under an assumed name and that they would not be filing the E.R. visit under insurance. The entire bill will be paid by a F.B.I. credit card. Alright then, the nurse said, let's get her admitted.

What name do you want her admitted under? Hold on a second Skinner said. Scully, what name do you want her admitted under? Scully thought for a second. Kimberly, your last name is Lewis right? Kimberly replied yes it is. Scully told Skinner to admit her under Daisy Lewis.

The nurse came out and got them immediate. They were shown to an exam room. Scully went and sat on the bed with Daisy still in her arms whimpering. Mulder went and sat next to Scully with one arm around her and one arm around Daisy. Skinner looked at the three of them and asked "you two got back together didn't you"? Mulder and Scully look at each other and Scully says I guess we really are that transparent aren't we. Mulder looks at Skinner and says yes we are but we prefer it does not leave this room. No problem, Skinner said it will stay between the 4 of us. I mean the 5 of us, looking at Daisy. Skinner said, Scully since you have custody just say you are her mother. The fewer details we have to give the better. Agreed said Scully. How do we explain you 3 Scully asks? Skinner thought for a minute. In case anyone asks he said, Kimberly will be Daisy's nanny, Mulder will be Daisy's father, and I will be Daisy's uncle. We just need to make sure we all have our stories straight Skinner said. We need to get her treated and out of her A.S.A.P. Skinner said.

All of the sudden Scully had an idea. Why don't we get Amelia's doctor to treat Daisy? He is already familiar with Amelia's situation and us. That is a good idea said Skinner. I am going to have him paged right now he said. A nurse pages the doctor and a few minutes later has comes down to the E.R. confused why he was just paged to a department that he normally doesn't work for. Skinner walked over to him and put a hand on the doctor's shoulder and guided him into Daisy's room.

The doctor stood there and asked why are you down her Dr. Scully? Why aren't upstairs with Amelia. The last time I check on her you and Mr. Mulder were sound asleep. Boy we must of really be out if we didn't even hear you come in the room said Mulder.

Scully explained the reason we asked for you doctor is because you are already familiar with Amelia's situation and what happened to her and that she is in protective custody. This is her daughter who is also in protective custody because of the same man who hurt her Mother. We need you to treat her under an assumed name Scully said. I can't treat the child without authorization from a parent and her Mother is upstairs in a coma.

Just as Mulder was getting ready to speak Skinner interrupted and said that Agent Scully was granted emergency custody of this child and can authorize any treatment needed. Do you have the custody papers to prove you can authorize treatment the doctor asked? Scully said no, that are at my apartment. Skinner then says, I have a copy and pulls the document out of his coat pocket. I had our attorney send a copy of the court order to my apartment; they came yesterday Skinner said to Scully. The doctor looks the document over and then says; well it looks like everything is in order. Let's have a look at the patient shall we the doctor said. He then asked what are her symptoms? Scully looked at Kimberly and said go ahead Kimberly since you were with her. Kimberly repeated everything that she had told Scully earlier to the doctor. Scully said, I am thinking it is just a virus and since the baby has been through so much the last several days her stress level lowered her immune system.

The doctor continued exam Daisy, who was clinging to Scully for dear life. The doctor looked at Scully and said well, you can tell that this baby really loves you and vice versa. If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were you Mother he also said. Just then the baby reached for Mulder's finger. He let her grab a hold of it and she would not let go.

Well Dr. Scully I am going to agree with your diagnosis. Let's get an IV going to rehydrate her and then give her Pedialyte and Tylenol for the next 24 hours. If she does not get any better by then or she gets worse bring her back in and ask for me and we will give her another look. I think you are going to see a big change in her by this afternoon because I think that the worst is over he said. It was probably just a 24 hour virus but you were right to bring her in since you could not get the fever under control the doctor said.

The doctor also said, so we can keep as few people involved in this as possible I will do the IV myself instead of involving a nurse. I will be right back he said. The doctor returned with an IV bag, a bottle of some kind of liquid, and a syringe. I am also going to give her some more Tylenol but thru the IV so it will get into her system faster.

Mulder and Scully tried to distract Daisy while the doctor was putting in the IV needle but it did not really work. As soon as the needle went into her arm Daisy started crying so hard that it broke Scully's heart. Mulder reached out for the baby but she only wanted to hold his finger. She only wanted Scully to hold her. The doctor got the IV going and injected a dosage of Tylenol into the IV bag. Now all we have to do is wait said Scully. Kim, do you have her blue puppy in her bag? Yes I do said Kim, and she pulled it out of the bag and tried to hand it to Daisy. You could tell that she wanted the puppy but she did not want to let go of Scully or of Mulder's finger. So Mulder took and puppy and put it between Scully and Daisy so it was close to her.

Scully looked at Skinner and Mulder and said well, your first E.R. visit with a sick baby as surrogate fathers. How are you holding up? Skinner answered her by saying, horribly. Mulder answered, I am terrified.

By the time the IV was done Daisy had fallen asleep but still held on to Scully and Mulder's finger with a death grip. The doctor came and took out the IV needle out and put a band-aid on Daisy's arm. He said let me know if you have any questions or problems. Thank you doctor they all said at the same time.

Skinner said, well I guess we should get her home. Mulder asked can you guys give us just a minute please? Skinner and Kimberly both nodded and left the room. Mulder asks Scully, while still having his arm around her, how are you holding up Scully? And please don't say fine. She laughed and then said I am okay. I know a fever in an infant can be scary but I think Kimberly and Skinner handled it correctly.

I hate to say this Scully but you are going to have to let her go so she can leave with them. I know Mulder, it's just I miss her so much and now that she is sick I just want to be with her that much more. I know said Mulder as he kissed the side of her head. Are you ready Scully? As ready as I will ever be she said. He helps her down off of the bed since she is holding Daisy and together they walk out into the hall where Skinner and Kimberly are waiting. Scully hands the sleeping baby to Skinner and then she leans down and kisses her forehead. Mulder then whispers in Daisy's ear "feel better soon, I love you". Scully then looks at Kimberly and says "Thank You Kimberly for everything". You are welcome Agent Scully; she really is a wonderful baby Kimberly said. As Skinner and Kimberly turn to leave Scully says "we will call in a couple of hours to check on her". Mulder then takes Scully in his arms and gives her a tight hug. She looks up at him and he kisses her on the lips. Are you ready to go back upstairs asked Mulder? Yes I am replied Scully. Mulder takes Scully's hand as they start walking toward the elevator.

Chapter 20

Mulder and Scully get back to Amelia's room. Mulder goes to sit down in a chair and pulls Scully on to his lap. He just wants to hold her. He just wants to be there for her. She rests her head on his shoulder as he is tracing little circles on her back. Boy Scully you are tense said Mulder. Turn around and I will massage your shoulders and back he said. I don't think that is a good idea Mulder because in the past when you would do that it usually would lead to other things that we cannot do right now. He leans down and whispers in her ear "get your mind out of the gutter Scully". I just want to try to loosen up your back and shoulders. Nothing else he said. Maybe I like my mind in the gutter Mulder. I don't remember you complaining about it before she said. Oh no, I love it when your mind is in the gutter he said. She laughed as he started to kiss her neck. Just then the beeps on the machines that are attached to Amelia start to change. Scully rushes over to Amelia and starts looking at all of the machines and checking Amelia's blood pressure. Scully what is going on Mulder asks? Mulder, go get the doctor she said.

After a couple of minutes Mulder returns with the doctor. The doctor rushes over to Amelia and starts looking at all of the machines and he smiles. Does this mean what I think it means asked Scully? The doctor responded with a yes. What does it mean asked Mulder?

Will someone tell me what is going on said Mulder? Scully looked up at Mulder and he saw tears in her eyes and he thought something bad was happening. He runs over to Scully and takes her in his arms and says "Oh honey I am so sorry". Mulder, what are you sorry for she asks? I don't know said Mulder. I just saw your tears and thought Amelia was having another setback. No Mulder, it looks like Amelia is getting closer to waking up. Oh my God – that is great Scully he said. The doctor said that he wants to take Amelia to run some test so we can try to get an idea of what is going on with her. I just want to let you know that these test are going to take several hours the doctor says as they are wheeling Amelia out of the room.

Mulder, can you call Skinner and give him an update on Amelia and find out how Daisy is going? Sure Scully, I can do that. While you are doing that I will call my Mom and tell her not to come up today because Amelia will be having tests for several hours. Before they start to make their phone calls Scully just stops and breaths a big sigh of relief. Mulder walks over to her and gives her a hug and whispers in her ear that everything is going to be okay now. I just know it he says.

Mulder picks up his phone and calls Skinner. When Skinner answers Mulder asks how is Daisy doing. Pretty well said Skinner, the fever is starting to go down and she is able to keep the Pedialyte down. That is good news said Mulder. Oh by the way Skinner I just wanted to let you know that it looks like Amelia is getting better and is starting to come out of the coma. That is the best news I have heard in weeks said Skinner. Do they have any idea when she is going to wake up asks Skinner? The just took her to run some test Mulder said. He also said that the doctor said it would take several hours to run all of the tests so as soon as I hear something I will let you know. Okay Mulder let me know what you find out. I will Skinner said Mulder.

Just as Scully is about to call her Mom Mulder asks her if she is going to tell her Mom about Daisy being sick. Scully said, I was just thinking about that. I promised her I would keep her updated on how Daisy is doing so I really guess I should tell her. That probably is the best thing to do Mulder said.

Scully calls her Mom. Maggie answers the phone and Scully says hi Mom. Hello Dana, I was just getting ready to head up to the hospital. Well I am glad I caught you before you left Mom. Why is that Dana? Amelia is going to be having tests run for a good portion of the day so you will not be able to visit her Scully said. What kind of test Dana? Well Mom, it appears that Amelia might be coming out of the coma and they want to run some test to see if they can get an idea of how she is doing and if there is any brain damage. That is such good news, will you let me know what you find out Maggie asked? Of course Mom.

There is just one other thing Mom. What is that Maggie asked? Well I promised you I would keep you updated about Daisy, Scully said. Dana, I don't like the name Daisy, please refer to her by her given name Maggie said. So, what is going on with Melissa Maggie asked? Well we got a call about 5 am this morning from the protection detail that Daisy, I mean Melissa, had not taken her last couple of bottles last night, was up all night crying, started running a high fever that they could not get down, and she started vomiting early this morning. Oh no said Maggie. We went ahead and had her brought to the E.R. and we meet them with the baby. The doctor agreed with me that it was a virus that was complicated by stress from the last several days that lowered her immune system. We gave her an IV to rehydrate her and she was able to finally get some sleep. Mulder is talking to the protection detail now for an update about her and it appears that she is doing better.

Dana, this just isn't right. One of us should be with that poor baby right now. I just don't understand why an exception can't be made so I can take care of Melissa why you take care of Amelia? Melissa should not be with strangers right now, she needs family said Maggie. Mom, Skinner explained to you why that cannot happen. We are just trying to protect them and do what is right for both of them. Now I have to go Mom but I will call you as soon as I know something about Amelia. I love you Mom. I love you to Dana.

Scully hangs up the phone and throws it into a chair on the other side of the room. She then walks over to the cot and collapses face down. Mulder, next time you are calling my Mom and I will call Skinner. Mulder walks over to Scully and says he will do whatever she wants him to do. He starts rubbing her back and asks what happened this time with your Mom he asked? Mulder, I love my Mom but she is like a dog with a bone. She can't let it go, now I know where Bill get's it from. First she said that she does not like the name Daisy and I need to refer to the baby by her given name and then she said that it was not right that she couldn't take care of the baby and an exception should be made. Scully, I hate to say it but I am seeing more similarities between your Mom and Bill. Thank god you did not inherit those traits because I don't know if I could be in a relationship with you if you did. I mean I would still sleep with you and have mind blowing sex but that is all. Scully, rolled over to her back, started to laugh and said oh thanks Mulder, that makes me feel so much better. You know Mulder; I really have only been using you for sex anyway. I just thought you should know. They both laughed and Mulder started to tickle Scully and said that he would take whatever he could get from her and if that meant just great sex then he would take it. After a few laughs Mulder said okay Scully the joke is over. No more talk about using each other for just sex because I want you for so many other things then just sex. Me to Mulder. Some other time you will have to tell me what those other things are, Scully said while feathering kisses down Mulder's neck.

Hey Scully, I have an idea. If it involves me taking my top off then forget it Mulder. They both laughed. No, that was not my idea but I do like the idea of you taking your top off. Shut up Mulder, she said. No, what I was thinking is Amelia is going to be having tests done for several hours and Daisy is probably going to sleep most of the day. So why don't we go out for just a couple of hours and get some real food? Plus I think the fresh air will do us both some good. I don't know Mulder. I know the only thing to do around here, while we wait, is twiddle our thumbs but I don't know how I feel about leaving the hospital property in case they need me she said.

Okay, how about a compromise? We only leave for an hour and we stay near the hospital in case they need you. Okay Mulder, you twisted my arm until I agreed so let's go. Mulder leans forward until he is pushing her down on the bed and he says "Scully there are a lot of other things I would like to do to you besides twisting your arm". He then gives her a kiss. Mulder, you are such a tease. They both smile and decide to go ahead and take a break from the hospital. They stop by the nurse's station and give them both of their cell phone numbers just in case they need to be contacted.

They head toward the elevators and Mulder reaches for Scully's hand. Once they are in the elevator Scully tells Mulder's that she has an idea. She said "Mulder when this is all over I want us to plan an evening of no cell phones and not interruptions. What did you have in mind Scully? Well we have already christened every room at the farmhouse including the front porch. So how about we christen all of the rooms of my apartment? I might be able to be convinced to agree to the special event but you might have to twist my arm he said. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

They walk out of the hospital toward the car and Scully asks Mulder where should we go to eat? How about Chinese food? Sounds good Mulder. Okay, I think there is a Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks from here he said.

Once they arrive at the restaurant and order some food Scully leans back and says "I did not realize how physically and emotionally drained I am". Mulder reaches across the table and intertwines he fingers with Scully's and holds her hand while rubbing small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. When this is all over I just want to sleep for a week she said. Me too he said as long as you are there next to me. Of course she said with a smile.

Mulder, I just want to thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would do if I did not have you. Well you are never going to have to find out he said. Also. I wanted to thank you for being there for Daisy. I know you have only known about her for a couple of days but you stepped up and protected her when I couldn't. Hell, you took her to Martha's Vineyard and took care of her by yourself for almost 24 hours when you had only know about her for a couple of hours.

Originally I offered to take her to the Vineyard because of you. I thought it would be one less thing you would have to worry about, plus anything to piss your brother off. I did not except to fall in love with the little girl almost immediately. It's like she has this power over me he says. Well she certainly has you wrapped around her little finger Scully says. Yes she does and I would not have it any other way he says.

At some point we are going to have to talk about the cause of this whole entire situation. The Cancer Man and Krycek he said. I know Mulder she said. It has just been so long since we have had to worry about either one of them that I would actually sometime goes weeks without thinking about them she said. Now they are back in full force and not only trying to ruin our lives but my cousin's and an innocent baby's life she said. I know Scully and I am so sorry about that. If I had any idea that you or any member of your family was in danger I would have killed Old Smokey and Krycek before any of this would have happened. I know Mulder, but you have to remember that this is not your fault. You can't control something that you did not know was happening and I probably didn't help matters by not telling you that someone was trying to find you 6 months ago when all of this started. Scully, you were just trying to protect me and I thank you and love you for that. Okay, enough talk about those two for right know. We will have plenty of time later to discuss them and what we are going to do about them he said.

After they ate they drove back to the hospital. I don't know about you Mulder but I could go for a nice long nap right about now. That sounds good Scully, let's do that while we wait for Amelia's test to be over and then hopefully we will have good news.

Once they get back to Amelia's room Scully asks Mulder to call Skinner and check on Daisy again. Mulder dials Skinners number and after a couple of rings Skinner answers. We just wanted to check on Daisy and see how she is doing Mulder said. She is doing so much better Skinner said. The fever is down to almost normal and she is starting to act like herself. That is great, Scully and I really appreciate you taking such great care of her Mulder said. Call us if anything changes and with that the 2 men end their conversation. She is doing so much better Scully, her fewer is almost gone and Skinner said that she is starting to act like the Daisy we both know and love. That's good Scully say. Come on Doc, let's get some sleep.

Chapter 21

After several hours of sleep Mulder and Scully are woken up when the hospital staff brings Amelia back into the room. The doctor comes in and says that the swelling is now 100 percent gone and there is brain activity. But we still will not know anything until she wakes up.

Once the doctor leaves Mulder asks Scully, what should we expect when she wakes up? It's hard to say Mulder. It just depends on what part of the brain has the injury and the severity of the injury. Side effects could be amnesia, short and long term memory loss, problems with walking, speech problems, and so many other things she said. I would be surprised if she did not have some kind of brain damage due to the amount of injury that her brain has. All we can do is hope for the best and pray a lot she says.

What are we going to do if our prayers are not answered Mulder asks? I don't Mulder, I guess the only thing we can do she says. What is that he asks? Do the right thing and take care of both Amelia and Daisy. There is just one thing that worries me Mulder. What is that he asks? I know Amelia and she will not want to be dependent on anyone she said. Well Scully, she might not have a choice he said. Well Mulder, in Amelia's eyes she does. What do you mean he asks? Scully did not answer. What do you mean by that Scully? Scully takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I mean Mulder that Amelia would rather kill herself then be dependent on anybody. She would rather leave this world knowing that she is not a burden and that Daisy is taken care of by us and Skinner.

Scully you can't know that. Why do you think that she would kill herself? Mulder, I have known this woman for over 30 years. We are basically sisters and I know her as well as I knew my own sister if not better.

The other thing we have not considered is the emotional damage. Sometimes emotional damage can be just as bad if not worse the physical damage she said. I don't know how she is going to handle everything that was done to her. Hell, I don't know how I would handle it if I was in her situation she said. Scully, she will handle it with support from everyone who loves her he said. Mulder, sometimes support is just not enough.

Mulder reaches over and pulls Scully into his chest and rest his chin on her head. First of all Scully, we will not know anything until she wakes up. Second of all we will deal with whatever happens. Okay Scully? Okay Mulder.

Come on Scully, come lay down with me. Mulder I don't think I can sleep right now. I am just too worried about Amelia and possible brain injury. Ok, we will not sleep, let's just talk he said. You don't have to stay up because of me Mulder. Go ahead and get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up. No Scully that is not how this works. If you are awake then I am awake he said. As Scully was responding to Mulder he cut her off and said "save your breath Scully because I am not going to sleep without". Mulder, you can be so stubborn some times. Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black he responded. That both laugh and Scully says "fine don't sleep than, what do you want to talk about"?

Come lay down with me he said. Mulder lies on this back and Scully lies on her side with her head resting on his shoulder. I want to talk about how much our lives have changed within the last 4 weeks as well as the last 4 days he said. Go on she said. A month ago we were barely talking and then we came back to the F.B.I. and then all of the sudden it was like we just clicked. We were back together again but as friends. Over the 4 weeks you have seen how much I have changed for the positive. I can't speak for you but as we got close again as friends I secretly was hoping we would end up as more than friends he said. I never gave up hope Scully.

I know Mulder. My only concern about going back to the F.B.I. was wondering if you could handle it with your depression. That is one reason I agreed to come back she said. I know you would come back and I felt I needed to be there to make sure you were okay she said.

Mulder said that in 4 weeks we have gone from not being in a relationship and not speaking to each other, to going back to the F.B.I. and going back to be friends again, to now being back together in a relationship, being able to tell you I love you, being able to touch you, and being happy he said.

Mulder continues by saying; now let's look how much has changed in just the last four days. In the last four days I find out that you and Skinner have basically started your own Witness Protection Program, we start dealing with everything concerning Amelia, I meet this wonderful little girl that I fallen head or heels in love with, you stand up to your brother in court and win, Amelia starts to get better, and the most important of them all is that you forgive me, tell me you love me, and you take me back.

Well Mulder, that pretty much sums up our lives in a nut shell over the last 4 weeks. But I would just like to add that not only have I seen you grow and change for the positive in the last 4 weeks I have also seen you grow in the last 4 days. Being so supportive of me, stepping up and taking care of Daisy, and just being there for me and my family and I don't know have to thank you enough.

Scully, you don't have to thank me. I want to do whatever I can for you or whatever you need me to do.

Just then the monitors started to beep and they heard a moan coming from the other side of the room. Scully and Mulder rush to Amelia's bed. Scully looks over the monitors and notices an improvement in her vitals. Scully takes Amelia's hand and says "if you can hear me then squeeze my hand". Nothing happens. Scully then says "you need to wake up so you can see your beautiful little girl who has missed you so much". Come on Amelia just squeeze my hand. Or open your eyes Scully said. Just then Amelia squeezes Scully's hand. Scully gasp and tells Mulder to go get the doctor and to call Skinner because Amelia is waking up. Mulder runs out of the room and Scully looks up to the ceiling and says Thank You.

Mulder comes running back into the room and said the doctor is on his way and Skinner will be here in 20 minutes. Do you want to call you Mom and let her know? No, not yet said Scully.

The doctor comes in the room and looks over all of the machines. Scully says that Amelia squeezed her hand and we heard her moan a few minutes ago. The doctor says, well that is a good sign. Just keep talking to her the doctor said. I will just stay here and monitor her. Scully just started talking to Amelia about anything and everything. She told Amelia that she couldn't wait until she met Mulder and how Mulder has fallen in love with her daughter. She also said that Mulder has changed the baby's name so you can kick his butt. Mulder laughed. Scully talked to Amelia for almost 30 minutes but has not seen another sign of waking up. Skinner comes rushing into the room and asks how is she? Mulder said that her vitals have improved, we heard her moan, and she squeezed Scully's hand once. He also said that the doctor said to just keep talking to her so that is what Scully has been doing.

Scully jumps up out of her chair and says "she just squeezed my hand again". Keep going the doctor said. Talk to her about something that would get the most reaction out of her. Scully decided to talk to her about Daisy. She started by saying, you will not believe this Amelia but Mulder had to take care of the baby for 24 hours on his own. He even gave her a nickname. It is Daisy. What is funny Amelia is he had no idea that was your second choice when it came to baby names. Daisy kept him up all night but if anything that just bonded them together. In a matter of a couple of days Daisy has fallen so in love with him and vice versa. Daisy really misses you Amelia. Come back to your daughter. Please Amelia. Just then Amelia moves her head.

Her eye lids start to flutter. Scully looks at Mulder with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. He smiles back at her. He walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulder. Dana? Yes Amelia, I am here. Just open your eyes. Dana? Pain. What Scully asked? I am in a lot of pain. Where do you hurt Amelia? Everywhere. The doctor said he will give her something for the pain. Amelia, can you open your eyes please? Bright. It is too bright. The doctor turns off the main lights in the room and just leaves a small light on over the bed.

Slowly Amelia opens her eyes and Scully smiles back at her. Hi, Scully says. The doctor starts talking to Amelia but just then her heart rate jumps sky high and Amelia squeezes Scully's hand hard. That is weird the doctor said. He starts to talk to her again and her heart rate rises again while she is still squeezing Scully's hand hard. The doctor stepped away from the bed and told Scully to talk to her. When Scully did there was no change in her heart rate. The doctor told Skinner to say something to Amelia. When he did her heart rate jump again. Skinner backed away from the bed. Mulder said I think she is reacting to men. It is like she is scared of men he said. The doctor told Scully, I am going to stand away from the bed and have you ask her questions. Okay said Scully. He gave her a list of questions to ask Amelia. He wanted to see how her memory was.

Scully started asking Amelia questions. Do you know your full name? Amelia Elizabeth Scully. Do you know who I am? Dana. What is my full name? Dana Katherine Scully. How are we related? Cousins. What did your father do for a living? He was in the Navy. What year is it? 2016. Who is Bill Scully Jr? A royal pain in the ass. Everyone but the doctor laughed at that answer. The doctor was confused. Mulder said that technically the answer that she gave is correct. What city do you live in? Boston. That answer had everyone looking at each other with concern on their faces. Who is the president of the United States? Don't care. Scully laughed while the 3 men looked at her confused. It is a running joke between her and I Scully said. So the answer is correct she said. What do you do for a job? Work with computers. Who is this man, as Scully pointed to Skinner? I don't know. If I had to guess I would say Mr. Clean. Mulder chuckled at Amelia calling Skinner . However, a look of concern came across everyone else's faces. What is your daughter's name? I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I am waiting until she is born. That really caused a look of concern. I am tired. Scully said then you go ahead and sleep. I will be here when you wake up.

Scully, Mulder, Skinner, and the doctor walked to the corner of the room. I am a little confused. I am not sure of a time line when all of these things happened. Scully says it appears that she does not remember the last 6 months. Why do you say that the doctor asked? Every question that she could not answer correctly is a life event that happened in the last 6 months. Hell she still thinks she is pregnant. How are we going to explain that to her? The doctor said that we will just have to play it by ear. I think the brain is trying to protect Amelia by blocking out the last 6 months. Why asked Mulder? Didn't you say that everything with the kidnapper started 6 months ago? Yes said Scully. She is actually trying to protect herself the doctor said. I think that this memory loss is only temporary. I think she will remember with a little help from you Dr. Scully. Me asked Scully? Yes, you are going to slowly help her try to remember the last 6 months.

The doctor says that I am going to get her some pain medicine and I am also going to put a restriction of no visitors at this time. Dr. Scully, I know your mother has really been the only visitor but I don't want something said that is going to upset my patient. Also, I am going to ask that you Mr. Mulder and Mr. Skinner keep your distance from her. It looks like when a man approaches the bed her heart rate increases and I want to keep as much stress off of her as possible. At this point you can be in the room but just stay back. If at some point you two being in the room upsets her then I will have to restrict you from the room as well. Skinner says we understand doctor. It is not about us right now. It is about what is best for Amelia. The doctor then leaves the room to go get the medicine.

Scully puts her hands on her hips and says great. Now I have to tell my Mom that she can't see Amelia. She is already upset that she can't see Daisy. I am not looking forward to this phone call. Do you want me to call you Mom for you Scully, Mulder asks? Thank you but no thank you Mulder, she says. That is very sweet but I think this is something that should come from me. But would you sit with me while I call you? Of course I will he says.

Chapter 22

Scully goes to sit on the cot and Mulder joins her and holds her hand while giving her a kiss on her forehead. She dials her Mom's phone number. After a couple of rings her Mom answers. Hi Mom. Hi Dana, is there any news yet? Well that is why I am calling Mom. Amelia came out of the coma and was awake for about 10 minutes before she fell asleep from exhaustion. That is great news Dana. I will be up there in an hour. Wait Mom. There is more. What do you mean more Maggie asked?

Scully paused before she answered the question and Mulder squeezed her hand in a sign of support. Dana, what do you mean more Maggie asked again? Well Mom, the doctor has put a restriction of no visitors what so ever. I am the only one allowed to have contact with her. I don't understand Dana? Well Mom, first she is having a negative reaction to men. Whenever a man approaches the bed her heart rate jumps. The doctor can't even approach her. I basically have to be the go between for the doctor and Amelia. Mulder and Skinner are not even allowed to have contact with her. I don't understand how that affects me visiting my daughter Maggie said. Well Mom, there is another issues. Like what asked Maggie? She does not remember anything that happened in the last 6 months. She still thinks she is in Boston Scully said. Are you telling me she does not remember her own daughter Maggie asked? Correct Mom, she still thinks she is pregnant. Is this due to the brain injury? Yes Mom, but we don't know why she is afraid of men.

Dana, I understand everything that you have told me but I still don't understand why I cannot see her? Mom, this was not my doing, this was the doctor's decision. This is what he thinks is best for his patient. He does not want someone to say the wrong thing to Amelia and upset her.

Dana Katherine Scully now you listen to me. This is getting out of control Dana, do understand me? Maggie is now yelling so loud that Mulder can hear her. Not only can I not see my granddaughter but I cannot see my daughter. This is the time when Amelia needs all of the family she can get but you're telling me that I have been restricted from visiting her? Scully put her head in her free hand and tried to think of something to say. Seeing her frustration, Mulder took the phone and started to speak to Maggie. Mrs. Scully, hi it's Fox Mulder. Fox, where is Dana? Why isn't she on the phone anymore? Put my daughter back on the phone Fox right now. Well, she is a little upset right now and can't talk anymore he said. Mrs. Scully, listen to me. None of us expected a restriction to be put on visitors he said. But we just have to look at it as what is best for Amelia. Right now what we want does not matter he said. Fox, I understand what you are saying but you have to understand where I am coming from she said.

First I am told my daughter is missing and her baby is put in my care. Then she is removed from my care and I cannot know where she is. Now my daughter has been found but I cannot see her either. How does this make any since Fox? It doesn't Mrs. Scully. But we have no choice but to follow the doctor's orders. I know this is not what you wanted to hear but these are the rules that we have to follow. I promise you as soon as the restriction are lifted then we will call you he said. Fine Fox, but I am not happy about it and then Maggie hangs up the phone.

Scully looked at Mulder and said well that could have gone better. I knew it was not going very well when I heard her use your full name he said. I have not heard her say my name like that in a long time. You always know you're in trouble with your parents used your full name he said. I just feel you bad Mulder. She is so upset but there is nothing I can do to make her feel better. She will be okay Scully once she calms down and especially once she can see both Amelia and Daisy again.

So I have a question for you Scully. What is it Mulder? Did you hear your full name a lot like that when you were a kid he said with a laugh? Were you bad a lot as a kid? Wouldn't you like to know Mulder. Yes I would, that is why I am asking. Maybe you should be having this conversation with my Mother. I would rather have this conversation with you about you being bad. He starts to kiss her neck as he says I might like you to be bad and I would use your full name he says as he whispers while he nibbles on her ear lobe now. Just then Skinner clears his throat and says do you mind. You are not the only ones in the room. Sorry Sir, Mulder and Scully say.

Scully looks at Skinner and says Sir, why don't you go ahead and go home because there is nothing that you can do here. You can't even go near her. I know it would make me feel better if you were Daisy. Okay Agent Scully, I will go but I want you to call me immediately if there are any changes what so ever. We will Sir said Mulder.

Once Skinner walks out the door Mulder turns to Scully. Can we talk about you being bad again he asked? Shut up Mulder she laughed. As he pulls her down on the cot with him he says come one Scully, you know I have always liked the bad girls. They both laugh. He pulls her close to him and wraps his arms around her. She snuggles against his chest while he kisses the top of her head.

Are you okay Scully and before you answer just know that if you say I am fine I am going to tickle you. Why Agent Mulder is that a threat or a promise she asks? Both he says. She smiles at him and rubs her nose again his nose. I am okay Mulder. You thought I was going to say fine didn't you? Yes I did I was prepared to tickle you he said. I still might but I have not decided yet.

Scully says, it's just that I am afraid my Mom thinks that I am purposely keeping things from her and not letting her see Amelia and Daisy just so I can get back at her for supporting Bill and that is not the case. I know Scully, you would never do something like that. Listen when things settle down around here we will have a talk with your Mom and make sure you understands everything. Okay? Okay Mulder, thank you.

As the two snuggle together on the cot their hear Amelia call "Dana"? Stay here Mulder please, Scully says as she jumps up and rushes to Amelia's bed. I am her sweetie. Dana? I am right here. How do you feel? Are you in as much pain? Amelia responses by saying, I feel funny kind of floaty. That is just a side effect of the pain medication Amelia, it is okay. Where am I? You are in the hospital said Scully. Why asks Amelia? Scully looks at Mulder and he gives her a smile and whispers you are doing great. Why am I here? Scully takes a deep breath and says , you were in a very bad accident but you are going to be okay. I promise you everything is going to be okay. Scully now has tears in her eyes because she does not like lying to Amelia. What about the baby? I can't feel the baby move. The baby is just sleeping right now says Scully. Okay responds Amelia. Just then Amelia falls back asleep.

Scully turns to Mulder. He jumps up and rushes to her and she cries into his chest as he holds her. I hate lying to her Mulder, I just hate it. I know Scully but you did the right thing. Come on Scully let's go lay down as he guides her to the cot. He helps her lay down and covers her up. Then he crawls over her and gets under the blanket. He snuggles up to her and holds her. Everything is going to be okay Scully, I promise. Why don't you take a nap and I will wake you if Amelia wakes up. Are you sure Mulder? I am positive Scully.

Both Amelia and Scully sleep for several hours. Mulder was just happy that both women seem to being sleeping peacefully. While they slept he laid next to Scully thinking about Matt, Krycek, and The Cancer Man. He tells himself that when they get up he needs to contact The Gunman and have them start looking for all three men. He knows that The Gunman can track Matt with traffic cameras from the time he left the neighborhood. He has no idea how they are going to fine Krycek and The Cancer Man. All he knows is if he finds them first he will make them pay.

Mulder? Yeah Sully. I can hear you thinking she says. He laughs and says then you have really good hearing. They laughed. How did you sleep Scully? Actually I slept pretty good Mulder. Good he says, you needed the sleep. He pulls her tighter and kisses her on the neck. How you been awake this whole time Mulder? Yeah Scully, I told you I would stay awake and I meant it. You know Mulder, for being an ass you are very good to me. Well, thanks Scully he says with a laugh.

So, what have you been thinking about while I was asleep she said? I have been thinking about all of the things I am going to do to you Mulder said. She laughed. Promises promises she said. Scully, you of all people know that I keep my promises so you better watch out. She laughed.

Seriously Mulder, what have you been thinking about. Well, besides what I am going to do to you I have been trying to figure out a way that we can find Matt, Krycek, and Cancer Man. Just thinking about these 3 make me so mad Mulder. Krycek and Cancer Man were out of our lives for so long and now they had to come back to screw everything up. Well not everything Scully. We were able to get back together. That is true she said.

As they lay there together Scully notices the beeps of the heart monitor on Amelia increases a lot. Scully sits up and Mulder asks her what is wrong. She tells him that Amelia's heart rate has jumped up. Mulder, can you go get the doctor? Sure Scully, I will be right back.

Scully walks over to Amelia and holds her hand. It is okay Amelia. Everything is going to be okay. You are safe. I promise we are not going to let anything happen to you. Mulder and the doctor come back in the room. The doctor rushes over to the bed and asks how long has her heart rate elevated? At least a couple of minutes said Scully.

What do you think is causing it asked Mulder? It could be a number of things but none of the other monitors are showing any problems. My guess would be that she is dreaming. Actually I don't think she is dreaming, I think she is have a nightmare said the doctor. What should we do asked Mulder? The doctor looked at Scully and said go ahead and try and wake her up. He then said Mr. Mulder why don't we stand out of Amelia's line of sight.

Scully takes Amelia's hand and starts to talk to her. Amelia, I need you to wake up. I need you to open your eyes. Amelia, everything is okay. It is just a bad dream. Open your eyes Amelia. Scully turns around and looks at the 2 men and they both tell her to keep going. Amelia, listen to me. Everything is okay. It is just a nightmare. You are safe. We will not let anyone hurt you. Just then Scully yells AMELIA.

Amelia's eyes pop open and she is breathing heavy. Scully looks at her and says it is okay, it was just a bad dream. Amelia can you talk to me? Can you tell my about the nightmare? I can't. Why not asked Scully. Because I don't remember. You don't remember what the nightmare was about? No said Amelia. I am so tired said Amelia. I just want to sleep, she then said. Okay, sweetie, go back to sleep. I will be right here when you wake up said Scully.

Scully turned to the 2 men in the corner. She then asks the doctor, do we wake her if this happens again? He says for now yes.

Chapter 23

Mulder decided now was the time to call The Gunmen and start them looking for the 3 wanted men. They told Mulder that Skinner had already talked to them and they have been doing everything that they can to find these 3 men. He then thanked them and ended the call.

Now Mulder is calling Skinner to check on Daisy. The phone rings and Skinner answers it. Hey Skinner, how is Daisy doing? Skinner said she is back to normal just sleeping a little bit more then usually. Thanks good Mulder said. Once less thing for Scully to have to worry about he said. Why asked Skinner? Amelia has started have nightmares. Scully woke her up but Amelia said that she did not remember what the nightmare was about. Crap said Skinner. When is this poor girl going to get a break asked Skinner? I don't know Sir. I just don't know said Mulder.

Throughout the night Amelia only had two more nightmares. Scully woke her up and calmed her down. Then Amelia went back to sleep. Scully went back to bed and Mulder said you are doing a great job Scully. I am so proud of you. Thank you Mulder.

All 3 in the hospital room were still asleep when Scully's phone rang. Scully was so exhausted that she did not even wake up. Mulder groaned and reached for the phone. Mulder he answered. Fox, this is Maggie Scully. I thought I was calling Dana's phone. You did Mrs. Scully, but she is sleeping so I answered. What time is it Mrs. Scully? It is a little after 7 am said Maggie. What can I do for you Mrs. Scully? I wanted to talk to Dana. Well, I would rather not wake her up right now because she is exhausted he said. Do you want me to have her call you when she wakes up Mrs. Scully. I just wanted to know how Amelia is doing she asked? There really hasn't been any change since yesterday except she has been having nightmares. What are the nightmares about she asks? Amelia says that she does not remember he said. Alright Fox, please let me know if there is any change. I will Mrs. Scully.

As Mulder hangs up the phone Scully asks him who was he talking too? He leans over her and says your mother. Why is my Mother calling you at this ungodly hour? Well she actually called your phone but you were sleeping so I answered it he said. Well, in that case then thank you she says. You are welcome. What did she want asks Scully? She was just checking on Amelia to see if there was any change he said. Am I supposed to call her back? She did not say you were he responded. Oh, okay. Mulder, you make a great secretary said Scully. Well thanks Scully. I expect flowers on Secretary's day he said. Oh I will give you so much more then flowers she said with a laugh. Stop teasing me Scully or you're going to get it. Yeah yeah yeah, give it to me we when are alone she said. Deal he responded while pulling her tight against his body and kissing her all over her face.

Later that morning, the doctor walks in to the room and asks how is our patient doing this morning? Good said Scully; she only had two nightmares last night. But other than night she had a good night.

As the 3 continue to talk Amelia starts to wake up. Hello? Scully rushes over to the bed and says Good Morning. Are you in any pain? Amelia shakes her head yes. Okay, I will have the doctor's give you some more pain medication. Scully sees Amelia thinking about what she wants to say. What is wrong with me? Scully looks at the doctor and he shake his head yes meaning for her to tell Amelia what is going on.

Amelia, you were in an accident. That is why you are in pain. There was some damage to your lungs and that is why it hurts to breath. Why does my head hurt Amelia asks? Scully said, your head hurts because you suffered a head trauma. Where am I? You are in a hospital Amelia. What city I am in? Washington D.C . Scully said. Why am I in D.C. and not Boston?

Scully whispers to the doctor, I want to try to figure out the last things she remembers. The doctor shook his head. Amelia remind me how far along are you in your pregnancy. I am 26 weeks Dana. Scully turns around and whispers to Mulder that is about the time that she met Matt. Are you going to tell me why I am in D.C. and not at home. Amelia, have you met anybody new recently. What kind of question is that asked Amelia? Please just humor me said Scully. Amelia responded by saying let me think for a minute. Well I did meet this one guy named Matt. I am going out with him in a couple of days. I just didn't have a chance to tell you about him yet Dana.

Dana, why can't I feel the baby move? What is wrong with my baby? Scully tires to calm Amelia down by telling her that her baby is just fine. Don't lie to me Dana. My baby is not fine because I have not felt her move. Amelia, I want you to listen to me. I promise you that your baby is fine. Scully then reaches for her phone and pulls up a photo of Daisy. Amelia, what I am going to tell you is going to be hard to believe but I promise that it is all true. Tell me what asked Amelia? Amelia, you suffered a head injury and have forgot the last 6 months of your life. What are you talking about Dana? Just tell me what happened to my baby. Your baby is just fine. You gave birth 3 months ago to a beautiful baby girl. Scully then shows Amelia the picture of the baby on the phone. I don't understand Dana. Amelia, listen to me. This is your baby. I was there when you gave birth to her. You named her Melissa Dana Scully. How did you know that was what I was going to name her because I have not told you her full name yet? I had only told you the first name. Well, the only way I would have known is if she were born and you already named her. Is she okay asked Amelia? She is happy, healthy, and beautiful. Where is she? She is at home sleeping. Can I see her? Soon said Scully. Your promise that my baby is okay said Dana. Scully then said I have never lied to you and I don't plan to start now. It is the truth I swear, cross my heart.

Dana, what happened to me? Why am I here? Scully takes a deep breath and looks at Mulder for support. He smiles at her to show her his support. Dana, who do you keep looking at? Do you remember me telling you about Mulder and how we went back to the F.B.I.? Yes. He has been here to support me while you have been in the hospital. What you like to meet him Scully asked? Amelia was uncertain but said okay. Scully then held her hand out for Mulder and he walked over to the bed. He looked at Amelia and said that it is nice to finally meet you I just wish it was under better circumstances. Amelia's heart rate started to increase and she closed her eyes and grabbed Scully's hand but then she was able to calm herself back down. Do you mind if he stays here while I tell you what happed Scully asked? I guess not. Mulder then pulled up 2 chairs so he and Scully could sit.

Amelia, I need you to try to stay calm when I tell you this. Dana, you are scaring me. Amelia, Matt did this to you. Dana, why would you say this? You don't even know him. Amelia, you went out with him for a couple of weeks but when you decided to end it with him it did not take it very well. He started to stalk you and he convinced himself that the baby you were caring was his. Dana, that does not even make any sense. I know it doesn't Amelia but I am telling you the truth.

When things got too bad you called me for help and I and a friend of mine flew to Boston to help you. When you say friend to you mean him, looking at Mulder? No, it wasn't Mulder. It was my old boss Walter Skinner. I have mentioned him to you in the past. I think I remember Amelia said.

When we got there it was decided that you were in danger and we moved you to D.C. We got you an apartment and a job at the F.B.I. and we changed your name to Amelia Barker. This is all so confusing Dana. I know it is Amelia.

A little over 3 months ago you gave birth to Melissa and you named me and Walter as her godparents. We were all living our normal lives. We were all working at the F.B.I. and Melissa was going to the daycare in the Hoover Building but one day you did not show up to work. You, Skinner, and I had all of these protocols set up between the three of us so we would now if you safe or in trouble but we never heard from you. So we went to your apartment and found that you were missing. You had left the baby with your neighbor the night before and sometime during the night Matt attached you and kidnapped you.

How do you know it was Matt Amelia asked? We found emails from him saying that he knew where you lived and if you did not give him the baby he would kill you. We also found a restraining order that you filed a couple of weeks ago against him. If you guys were protecting me then why didn't I tell you that he found me Amelia asked? We don't know said Scully. We have been asking ourselves that same question.

We immediately put the baby into protective custody. Mulder even took her to his parent's house on Martha's Vineyard and took care of her by himself for 24 hours Scully said. Amelia looked at him and smiled and said thank you. You are very welcome he said.

Scully then said that Mulder and your daughter have bonded and she is head over heels in love with him and vice versa. You will not believe this Amelia but he even gave her a nickname Scully said. What is it asked Amelia? He nicknamed her Daisy. Amelia laughed and said that is impossible. Scully said he picked Daisy out of the blue. I never told him that was your second chance for a name. Actually, I never told him that she was even alive or that you lived in D.C. because I was trying to protect you. He has only known Daisy for less than a week but already the bond between the two of them is so strong.

So, how did I get here asked Amelia? When we finally found you, Matt had beaten your to within an inch of your life Scully said. You also sustained multiple head injuries which is why you can't remember the last 6 months. You have been in the hospital ever since we found you which was 4 days ago.

So you are trying to tell me that I was stalked, moved, got a new identity, had a baby, was kidnapped, beaten, and hospitalized and I don't remember any of it? That is what I am telling you said Scully. Now my head really hurts said Amelia. This is all just too much she said.

Can I see my baby Amelia asked? Not yet said Scully. You both are in protective custody. We are afraid that if someone is watching the hospital they will see us bring her in and then she will be in danger again. I understand Dana, but that doesn't make it right. I just want to see my baby. Why can't I just see my baby Amelia said while starting to cry? Scully grabbed her hand and started to comfort her by stroking Amelia's hair. Mulder decided to step out of the room to give them so privacy.

Chapter 24

After about an hour Scully came out of the room and found Mulder in the hallway. How is she he asked? She finally cried herself to sleep. Mulder seeing the pain on her face just broke my heart Scully said. She is broken and I didn't even tell her everything that happened to her. Once she finds out everything that happened I am afraid that it will just be too much for her. She will get thru this Scully with your help she will get through this he said. Do you want to go back in the room in case she wakes up asked Mulder? Okay said Scully. Together they walked back into the room and sat together on the cot. They did not say anything. They just held each other.

Mulder decided to call Skinner and give him an update on Amelia. Skinner answered the phone and Mulder first asked how Daisy is? She is good said Skinner, she is napping right now. How is Amelia, Skinner asked? Well Sir that is why I was calling Mulder said. I wanted to give you an update on her. Well asked Skinner?

Amelia kept asking questions so Scully told her some of what happened Mulder said. Like what asked Skinner? Like, Matt stalked her because he thought Daisy was his so she got help from you and Scully to move to D.C., she got a job at the F.B.I., that she already had the baby and Scully should her a picture, and that Matt found, kidnapped, and beat her and because of the beating she has a brain injury which has affected her memory. How did she take to Skinner asked? Not well Mulder said, she cried uncontrollable for an hour until she fell asleep.

She is also upset because Scully told her that she couldn't see the baby because it was not safe to bring her out of protective custody Mulder said. Well, let me know if there is anything I can do Mulder. I will Sir, thank you.

Mulder asks Scully, do you want to call your Mom and give her an update? Not really Mulder, I can't really deal with another phone call with her right now. I will call her in the morning. Okay Scully, if you think that is best. I will support whatever you want to do said Mulder.

Together they just continued to sit on the cot and not say anything. They just held each other. After a while Mulder noticed that Scully had fallen asleep. He gently lays her down on the cot and decides that he wants to do something special for her. He leaves her a note saying that he will be back in a little while. He then sneaks out of the room and tells the agents at the door that he will be back.

After a couple of hours Scully wakes up and reaches for Mulder but he is not there. Mulder? Mulder, are you here? She then finds the note saying he would be back in a little while. She was confused. Where would he have gone? She called his cell phone. The phone rang a couple of times and then he answered the phone by saying, Mulder. Mulder, it's me. Where are you Mulder? I am on my way back to the hospital. Where'd you go Mulder? I will tell you when I get there. Just have some patience my Love, I will explain everything in just a few minutes. Okay Mulder, see you in a few minutes. She then thought to herself, what is he up to?

Scully sits there impatiently wondering what was going on. Finally Mulder sticks his head in the room and says, Hi Doc. Hi Mulder, what are you doing, she asked? I don't know what you mean Scully. Then why aren't you coming into the room Mulder? Mulder then walks into the room caring Scully's favorite flowers and favorite pizza. Mulder, what is all of this she asked? I just wanted to do something to make you feel better. I did not have a lot of time so I was not able to do much he said. Mulder, this is so sweet of you she said. I love you Mulder. I love you too Scully. Oh wait, he said. What is it Mulder? The flowers are not just from me. What are you talking about Mulder? He pulls out his phone to show her a picture. She smiles and starts to cry. Oh Mulder, that is so sweet.

The picture was of Daisy holding the flowers with a sign that says Daisy loves Aunt Dana to the moon and back (Mulder loves you too).

I also took this picture too he said. He showed her a picture of Daisy holding a sign that says Daisy loves Mommy to the moon and back.

Have I ever told you that you are very thoughtful Mulder? The fact that you did this for both me and Amelia means a lot to me she said.

I sent both of the pictures to Skinners phone and he is going to have the pictures printed off and framed for you two.

Scully leaned into Mulder and whispered in his ear, Mulder if we were not in a hospital right now I would do things to you that would make you weak in the knees for days. Then she started to nibble on his ear lobe. Oh Scully he moaned. Can I get a rain check on what you are thinking he asked? Oh definitely Mulder, I am going to do things to you that you will never forget. Scully, we need to change the subject to something that is not going to make me what to attack you right now. Ok Muder. Mulder, do you know how much I love you? Yes Scully I do. Thank you for loving me Mulder and doing all of this for me. It was no big deal he said. It is a big deal Mulder. You did not have to do any of this and I still would have appreciated you for who you are. Let's talk about anything else and enjoy this pizza. Okay Mulder. Together they sat and ate pizza and talked about everything and nothing for hours.

After the pizza and talking the 2 decided to get some sleep. They crawled into the cot and Scully smiled as Mulder put his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Good night Mulder and thank you for tonight. Good night Scully and you are welcome. Together they drifted off to sleep and sleep peacefully they did until they were woken with a fright.

Chapter 25

Mulder and Scully were woken by blood curdling screams from Amelia. She was screaming please stop, don't do this, why are you doing this to me. I don't know where he is. I don't know where she is either. Please stop. Oh god please stop. Mulder and Scully both jump out of bed and run to Amelia. Mulder, get the doctor and tell him we need to sedate her. Mulder runs from the room. Scully, tries to wake Amelia by squeezing her hand and talking to her but Amelia will not wake up. Amelia kept yelling, Please let me out. Let me out. Don't do this to me. She was also just screaming like she was in pain. Scully grabbed Amelia and yelled her name but that didn't even wake her up. Amelia now started to fight against Scully and yelling, get off me, don't touch me, I don't know where she is and I don't know where he is while still fighting against Scully. Just then Mulder runs back in the room with the doctor who immediately goes to administer the medication to sedate Amelia while Mulder runs to Scully and pulls her back from Amelia so she does not accidently get hurt.

Once the medication started to work and Amelia calmed down Mulder said what the hell was that? Scully says I think she is starting to remember through her dreams. The doctor asks, how do you know? Because it is the things that she said, let me out of here, why are you doing this to me, and I don't know where he is. Mulder knows Scully's last comment was about him. The doctor says that I think we need to keep her sedated. Once this medication wears off I will give her a more mild sedative that will keep her calm but will not knock her out. Okay doctor, thank you said Scully.

Wow, that was unbelievable he said. Mulder, since she is going to be out for a couple of hours do you want to go down to the cafeteria and get some coffee and breakfast? I could really use some coffee Mulder. Okay Scully, we can do that. Together they got dressed and went to the cafeteria but neither said a word. Finally Scully said, I have a feeling it is going to get really bad really quickly. If that is the case Scully, then we will deal with it and do whatever we have to do to help her.

You know Mulder, it is going to get to a point where you are going to wait to step back, stop sleeping on a cot in a hospital room, get back to work on The X-Files, and just get away from the sadness and pain. And I just want to let you know that it is okay. I understand and will not hold it against you. Scully, what are you talking about? I told you I was going to stand by you he said. I am just saying whenever this ends up being too much for you I totally understand. I mean you don't even know her so everything you have done so far is going above and beyond.

Scully, I am doing this for a couple of reasons. This all started because they were looking for me and I feel guilty. But I mainly am doing it for you and Daisy. I promised you that I would stand by your side during this entire thing. I also told Daisy that I would not let anything happen to her Mommy. But Mulder, you can stand by me and support me without staying here 24 hours a day. You do have a life outside of these hospital walls. Scully, you are my life outside of the walls. As long as you are here than I am here. Are you sure Mulder? I am positive Scully. Thank you Mulder she said while giving a Mulder a hug.

Several hours have passed and the sedative is going to be wearing off soon so the doctor goes ahead and gives Amelia a dose of milder sedative. Together the 3 wait around Amelia's bed for her to wake up so they can talk to her. After about 30 minutes Amelia starts to wake up. The first person she saw was the doctor and she started screaming please don't hurt me or my baby; I don't know where he is. I swear. I doctor step back away from the bed as well as Mulder. Scully took Amelia's face in her hands and turned her face to look at Scully. Amelia, listen to me. You are safe now. He cannot hurt you anymore. I promise you Amelia you are safe. Amelia started to calm down a said, Dana? Yes Amelia, it is me. Oh Dana, it hurt so badly. He wouldn't stop. He just wouldn't stop. Amelia started to cry while Scully comforted her and stroked her hair. It is okay. You are safe now Scully said. But I'm not said Amelia. He is not going to stop until he gets the baby and until he finds out where Mulder is. Mulder sank on the cot with his head in his hands full of guilt.

Oh god Dana. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Amelia, you did nothing for me to forgive. Amelia started to get really upset and crying really hard and doctor went to give her another sedative but Scully stopped him and asked both men to leave. The doctor and Mulder left the room and Scully turned to Amelia. It is okay now. I promise it is okay. But it's not Dana; you don't know what he did to me. He hurt me and he kept hurting me because I wouldn't tell him where the baby was. I told him that I didn't know but he did not believe me and he kept hurting me. Oh god Dana and then he, Amelia now had trouble speaking. He…he hurt me….he did ….things to me. I know Amelia, I know. I am so sorry Amelia said. I couldn't stop him. I tried but I couldn't stop him. Scully said that there is nothing for you to be sorry for. There was nothing you could do. He had you tied up. Dana, I remember everything from the last 6 months. Matt, stalking me and looking for Mulder. But I promise Dana, I did not tell him anything. I did not tell him where Mulder was. I know Amelia, you did good. I remember you and Skinner moving me to D.C. I remember my life in D.C. I remember giving birth to Melissa. I remember him in my apartment with a knife to my throat. He said he would kill me if I screamed and then to prove a point he cut my throat with the knife. I know sweetie, we found the blood and your necklace. We also found the emails and restraining order. Why didn't you tell us that he had found you? I am sorry, I was embarrassed. I thought I had done something wrong that led him to find me. I thought I messed up. I was getting ready to tell you and Skinner after my meeting the next day but he got to me before I could. I just thank god that the baby was not there.

Amelia started to cry again with the thought of might have happened if the baby would have been there that night. Dana, if the baby would have been there I don't know what he would have done. I am just so afraid that if he finds her he is going to hurt her. Trust me said Scully, he is not going to find her. Only a hand full of people knows where she is and none of us are talking. Don't tell me where she is Dana. If I don't know then she will be safer. Okay if that is the way you want it Scully said.

Dana, he hurt me so badly I close my eyes and I see him doing those horrible things. I close my eyes and I am back in that box that he buried me in. I try to get the box open. I try to scream for help. I know Amelia; I know what he did to you. How do you know Amelia asked? We pretty much figured out everything that he did to you from your injuries. Everything Dana? Amelia, I know you raped you, more than once. Amelia started to cry, I am sorry. I am so very sorry. Please forgive me. Please don't be ashamed of me. I should have been stronger. Stop it right now Amelia, you did nothing wrong. He forced himself on you and raped you. This is not your fault.

Amelia started to get upset. She started having trouble breathing. Dana, said Amelia, listen to me. You are having an anxiety attack. I need you to calm down before you do more damage to your lung. Amelia continued to struggle to breath.

Scully decided to change the subject and get Amelia's mind on something else. She remembered the picture of Daisy that Mulder took at Skinners. Amelia, I need you to calm down. I have something to show you. I want you to just think about your beautiful baby girl. She is going to be so excited to see you. She loves you so much. Amelia started to calm down. Scully looked around the room for Mulder's phone so she could show Amelia the picture. She could not find it so she figured that Mulder had it on him. She knew that he would be standing in the hall but she did not want to leave Amelia so she yelled for Mulder to come in the room. Mulder rushed into the room like a bat out of hell. What is wrong he asked?

Mulder give me your phone. What? Just give me your phone. Mulder give Scully his phone. She started to try to get to the pictures on his phone. He then figured out what she was trying to do. She wanted to show Amelia the picture of Daisy to calm her down. It was hard for Scully to operate the phone while holding on to Amelia's hand so Mulder stepped forward and took the phone out of her hand. Amelia saw Mulder by her bedside and she started to get upset again and yelling please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me. Please don't hurt me anymore. Scully looked at Amelia and said calm down Amelia. This is Mulder; he is not going to hurt you. Do you remember me telling you about Mulder? Amelia shook her head and started to calm down a little bit. Scully said that he was been helping take care of the baby. He took her to Martha's Vineyard by himself and took care of her. Can you believe that Amelia? He took care of her all by himself. She kept him up all night but he just fell in love with your beautiful daughter. He sang to her Amelia. Can you believe that, he sang to her? I have never heard him sing to anyone, not even me. But he sang to your daughter. He also decided that she needed a nickname so he gave her the nickname of Daisy.

Amelia started to calm down and not get upset when Mulder stepped closer to the bed. He handed Scully the phone. Amelia, look at this picture he took of Daisy last night. She looked at the picture and saw her baby with a sign that says Daisy loves Mommy to the moon and back. She took the phone in her hands and started to cry. But this is a different cry then before. This was a cry about her beautiful baby holding a sign that says she loves her Mommy.

As Amelia is crying Scully starts to cry. Scully just holds Amelia's hand and together they cry. They cry for everything Amelia has been through. They cry for all of the pain Matt has caused her. They cry because of the fear Amelia now has. And Scully cries knowing everything Amelia is going to have to deal with over the next couple of weeks. Together they cry. Amelia ends up crying herself to sleep. Scully turns around to look for Mulder but he is instantly at her side and he holds her as she cries.

Chapter 26

Mulder convinces Scully to try and get some sleep because Amelia is probably going to have more nightmares so it could be a long night. He tells her that he will call Skinner and her Mom and give them an update of Amelia. Mulder, please don't leave me? Okay Scully, I will stay. I will call them later. He lies down next to Scully and strokes her hair as she lies against his chest. He keeps stroking her hair until she falls asleep. He decides now is as good of a time to call Skinner and Mrs. Scully. He will just have to keep his voice down.

Mulder dials Skinners phone number. Skinner answers the phone. Hey Skinner, it's Mulder. I just wanted want to give you an update on Amelia. Mulder, I can barely hear you, can you speak up? No, I can't because both Scully and Amelia are asleep and I told Scully I would not leave her. Okay Mulder, I understand. Just tell me the update. Well Skinner, it has been a rough night. Amelia remembers everything now. She is still afraid of men. Scully had to kick the doctor and me out of the room so Amelia would calm down. I don't know exactly everything that Amelia said. I only know what I heard from the hallway when Scully was trying to calm her down. I have not asked any questions at this time. I do know that Amelia does remember everything he did to her and now she is dealing with all of it all over again. Alright Mulder thanks for the update.

One phone call down and one to go Mulder said as he calls Mrs. Scully. Maggie answers the phone and Mulder says, Hello Mrs. Scully it is Fox Mulder. Hello Fox, I was waiting for a call from Dana. Why hasn't she called me with an update on Amelia? Well Mrs. Scully, Scully has been busy dealing Amelia. What do you mean Fox she asked? Amelia has remembered everything and she was pretty upset. It was pretty rough for a while. It took Scully a long time to get Amelia to calm down. Fox, can I talk to Amelia please? She is asleep right now Mrs. Scully. Well then can I talk to Dana? She is asleep also. I convinced her to try to get some sleep because Amelia is probably going to by waking up due to nightmares and I know Scully will want to be there for her. So I convinced her to sleep now while she could. Fox, how is Dana holding up? I know this has got to be hard on her seeing how the two of them are so close she said. Scully seems to be handling things pretty well. But you know how she is. She hides everything so well he said. That is why I am trying to make sure that she keeps eating and sleeping. Thank you for taking care of my girls Fox, all 3 of them. Your welcome Mrs. Scully. Good Night. Good Night Fox.

Mulder, Scully said with a sleepy voice. I'm sorry Scully; I did not mean to wake you up. It's okay, who were you talking to? I called Skinner and then you Mom to give them updates. Thank you for calling my Mom Mulder. I appreciate it. Your welcome Scully. Go back to sleep now, because I have a feeling it is going to be a long night he said while kissing her head.

Mulder was right; it was a long night for all 3 of them. Amelia had multiple nightmares and each time she apologized to Mulder and Scully for waking them up. Each time they told her that there was no need for her to apologize and they were here for her. After so many nightmares the doctor decided that he would give Amelia something to help her sleep and hopefully help with the nightmares. He also arranged for the hospital therapist to start meeting with Amelia so she could start working thru what had happened to her.

Scully gave Amelia her phone back so she could look at pictures of Daisy whenever she wanted to, including the picture Mulder took. After a couple of days she started getting text message from phone numbers she did not know. These texts messaged asked her how she and the baby were doing but the sender never gave their name. Every time a text message came thru Mulder had The Gunmen research the phone number but it was always a dead end. They all knew the text messages where from Matt but they just couldn't find him.

After a week and a half the doctor decided that Amelia was physically ready to be released from the hospital but said he wanted her to continue meeting with the therapist as well as taking medication to help her sleep. But before he released her from the hospital he needed to give her some good news and some bad news.

The doctor came into the room with Amelia's release papers but said he needed to talk to her about a couple of things. First he wanted to give her a couple of prescriptions. One was medication to help her sleep. The other he was hesitate to give her but knew he would have to give it to her. Before he gave her the second medication he said he wanted to give her the results of some more test that he had run when she was admitted. Before the doctor started he asked Mulder to wait outside. He and Scully both then thought this was not going to be good. The doctor said with everything that has happened I think we all forgot about these test. The doctor said that when she was admitted he ran test for HIV, AIDS, and other sexual transmitted diseases and he was happy to say that they all came back negative. But he recommended that she repeat the test again in 3 months and again in 6 months. Both Amelia and Scully were relieved and had a smile on their face.

I have the results of one other test to go over with you before you leave today and that has to do with the second prescription that I have here for you. The doctor looked at Amelia and she could see by looking at his face that something was wrong. What is it doctor Amelia asked? The second prescription that I have for you are prenatal vitamins because you are a little over 2 weeks pregnant.

Mulder heard Amelia scream from the other side of the door. He heard her scream; the test is wrong it has to be wrong, Oh My God this can't be true, why is this happening to me. I'll never be able to get away from him now Amelia said. He then heard Scully trying to calm Amelia down but he could tell by her voice that something was wrong.

The doctor came out of the room and saw Mulder standing in the hall. Is everything okay in there Mulder asked? The doctor responded; just give them a few minutes. Mulder decided to do just that and he wanted for them to come out the door.

Finally Scully opened the door and told Mulder they were ready. He went into the room and started to push Amelia's wheel chair. He pushed her out of the room and toward the elevators. Nobody said a word. He just saw the look of horror on Amelia and Scully's face. Nobody said anything as they approached Scully's SUV. Nobody said anything as they drove for over 30 minutes.

Finally Amelia asked where are we going. Scully said we decided that it was safer for you to stay at the farmhouse. Why can't I just stay at your apartment Dana? Because Matt and the men he works for know where I leave. They also know where Skinner lives so we are going to be moving Daisy to the farmhouse also. You can't do that Amelia said. She is not safe around me. Don't worry Scully said both of you are going to still have a protection detail. Plus the farmhouse is in the middle of nowhere so we will be able to see if someone is coming.

I don't want to impose on you Mulder so why don't you guys just put me up in a hotel or something. Hell put me in the Witness Protection Program and then I will be out of your way and you will not have to deal with me anymore. I will just leave the baby with you Dana since you already have custody and you guys can send me away.

Amelia, I am not going to send you away Scully said. Mulder and I talked about this and this is what we both want. Besides Mulder has everything set up at the house for you and Daisy Scully said. And you Scully don't forget you he said with a smile. Scully continued by saying that he has the guest room set up for you and he has a nursery set up for Daisy. He even got all of her nursery furniture from your apartment so she would have something familiar in the room. He also got all of her toys and bouncer and moved them to the house. He joked; it is not a bachelor pad anymore; it is now a home he said as he reached over and squeezed Scully's knee. Hell I even stocked the kitchen with all kinds of food. Even health food he said. Scully looked at Amelia and said now that in itself is a miracle. Hey now, I may be a bachelor that lives on frozen TV dinners but I do know how to also be a good host he laughed. Now you do said Scully but 20 years ago you had no idea how to be a good host. Well I learned from the best said Mulder.

I am sorry that you have had to do so much work for me and the baby. It is no work at all, besides I really needed to clean out those two bedrooms or Scully would have killed me he said as Scully looked over and smiled at him.

Mulder, you don't even know me so why would you go to so much work for me Amelia asked? Well first of all, like I said it had to be done anyway. And second, you are Scully's family so that means you are my family and I will do anything for my family.

I just have one more question said Amelia. Shoot said Mulder. When did you to get back together she asked? Scully, we really need to work on that whole being transparent thing he said. Scully said that we got back together about 2 weeks ago. If anything you are the reason we are back together she said. Me said Amelia? Yes, Scully said I saw a side of Mulder that I had not seen in a couple of years and decided that I did not want to live without him anymore.

Mulder pulls up to an old metal gate that is blocking a driveway. He jumps out of the car and moves the gate then comes back to the car to drive a little ways down the driveway before getting out of the car to close the gate again. He then proceeds to drive down a long gravel driveway. Finally Amelia sees a little white farmhouse. So, this is the farmhouse that you are always talking about Dana Amelia said? Yes it is Scully answered. Mulder then said good the protection detail is already here.

Mulder pulls up in front of the house and he and Scully get out of the SUV. Amelia slow gets out and says I don't think this is a good idea especially now that I know that you two are back together. You don't need me around to mess up your reunion. Just take me to a hotel and I will be fine. Better yet just take me to the nearest bus stop and you will be out of your hair.

Scully said that is not going to happen. You are going to stay here with us. She then recognized the look on Amelia's face. Don't you even think about it Amelia Elizabeth Scully. Mulder said uh-oh full name usage again, someone is in trouble. Scully said Mulder tell Skinner to double the protection detail to surround the property. Why he asked? Because Amelia is going to try and make a run for it. How do you know asked Mulder? Because I just do said Scully. Isn't that right Amelia? Fine, I will not try to leave right now. Are you happy now Dana? Yes I am Amelia.

Chapter 27

The three walk into the house and he says Home Sweet Home. Scully looks around and says Mulder, the house looks great. You even cleaned. He said there isn't anything I will not do for my family. Scully walked over and gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear, I will thank you properly later.

A little while later a car pulls down the driveway and Amelia jumps in fear. Mulder says, it is okay. It is just Skinner bringing Daisy home. Mulder steps outside to meet Skinner and tells him that Scully thinks Amelia is going to try and run for it so we need to double the protective detail. Skinner says consider it done. Skinner then asks how is it going otherwise. Mulder says I am not sure. The doctor gave her some test results, after making me wait in the hallway, but I have not had a chance to ask Scully about them. Let's just say I don't think they were good test results because there was some yelling and screaming after the doctor left the room and told me to give them a minute.

Skinner then said; well let's see if we can brighten the mood by letting Daisy see her Mommy. Mulder get's Daisy out of the car and says "there is my sweet girl; I have a surprise for you". Skinner grabs a couple of bags and together they walk up the steps and through the front door. Amelia jumps off the couch and walks to the furthest wall she can get to. Scully looks at the 2 men and says just give her a minute. Scully then takes the baby out of Mulder's arms and says "hello beautiful girl, I have missed you so much. Did you have fun with Uncle Walter and Kimberly?" Kimberly, Amelia asked? Skinner said, yes you know Kimberly my secretary she has been helping me take care of Daisy for the last 2 weeks. Well, maybe the baby should just continue to stay with you Skinner and Kimberly can continue to watch her? Skinner said unfortunately that can't happen. Both of us have missed so much work because we were taking care of Daisy that we have to go back to work. Oh, okay Amelia said. Well will you please tell Kimberly that I said thank you for taking such great care of the baby.

Uhm, I am really tired. Can I go lay down? Sure said Mulder, I will show you to your room. He leads her up the stairs past the nursery and to a room at the end of the hall. He shows her the room and says that I went ahead and brought over your clothes and bathroom items and the bathroom is the first door on your right. Thank you Amelia said. He closed the door and slowly walked down the stairs where Scully and Skinner were waiting.

Skinner says she didn't even want to touch Daisy let alone talk to her. Scully said, she thinks she is a danger to Daisy and if she stays away from her then Daisy is safer. Mulder then asked did you hear the way she only said "the baby" and never referred to her by name? Yes Scully said she is trying to put distance between her and Daisy because she thinks Daisy is better off without her. How do you know that Scully, Mulder asked? I just know she said. Trust me on this Mulder, I know Amelia and I know how she thinks.

Scully, what did the doctor say after I left the room Mulder asked? Scully kept looking at Daisy in her arms as she played with the cross necklace around Scully's neck. What I am about to say does not leave this room Scully said. Both men said okay. You can't even let Amelia know that I told you. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I can't believe I am about to say this let alone Amelia having to deal with this. She closed her eyes and said things can't get much worse now. I just don't know how Amelia is going to deal with everything. Scully, please just tell us. First the doctor said that she tested negative for HIV, AIDS, and all other STDs but she needed to be tested again in 3 months and 6 months. That is a relief said Mulder. But there is something else isn't there Scully, Mulder asked? She kept looking at Daisy in her arms and she kissed her on the head. Scully, what is it Mulder asked again? With a tear running down her check she looked at both men and said that Amelia is 2 weeks pregnant. Oh My God said Mulder. When is it going to end? When is she going to catch a break? This is unbelievable said Skinner, how much can one woman take? Here Mulder take Daisy, I am going to go talk to Amelia Scully said.

Scully approached the bedroom door and knocked but there was no answer. She then opened the door and saw that Amelia was not on the bed and she started to panic and looked around the room but calmed down when she saw Amelia sitting on the floor again the far wall. I just wanted to check and make sure you have everything that you need said Scully. No, you came up here to talk to me about why I will go near the baby, Amelia said. Why do you think that asked Scully? Amelia looked at Scully and said I know you as well as you know me. I know how you think and vice versa. Alright Scully said you are right. Your daughter needs you Amelia. Go to her and hold her and tell her that you love her.

No, she needs me to stay as far away from her as possible. You all do. As long as I am around you all are in danger. I shouldn't be in your house. Why are you being so nice to me? Why aren't you disgusted with me? I am the one who allowed Matt in to my life. I am the one who did not tell you that he found me again. I deserve everything that happened to me and more. But I will not let anything happen to the baby. You need to take her away from here and away from me. Better yet let me go. Let me leave. That way everyone will be safe. You already have custody Dana, she is now yours. Send me away and you and Mulder can have the family that you both want and deserve.

Scully started to get mad and yelled, NO AMELIA YOU ARE WRONG. Daisy needs you. You are her Mother. She loves you. Oh cut the crap Dana, she doesn't even remember me because it has been almost 3 weeks since she has seen me and I plan to keep it that way. Scully is so mad that she walks out of the room and slams the door. Amelia then screams, Damn it.

Mulder and Skinner are down stairs and they heard a lot of the argument and know Scully is pissed when she slams the door. Skinner said, I think I should go ahead and head out. I will see you both in the office on Monday Agent Mulder. Yes Sir, thank you for everything Sir.

Scully comes downstairs and asks, where's Skinner? He thought it was best if he left and said he would see us in the office on Monday, Mulder said. So I take it that things did not go well between the two of you he said. We kind of heard parts of the argument. I bet you did says Scully. She is trying to moving away from the baby and me to protect us. She thinks that by making me so mad that I will just let her leave. Well that is not going to happen. I know her games and she is not going to when. I am going to protect her and Daisy. I have already lost so much in my life I am not going to lose her to.

What are you going to do Mulder asked? I am going to let things calm down and then I am going to talk to her again but this time I am not going to let her get to me or push my buttons she said. Boy, you two really do know each other like sisters don't you said Mulder. Yes we do said Scully.

What now said Mulder? I think we should take Daisy on a walk around the property, we all could use the fresh air, and then show her her new room. By then it will be time for her nap. Did you by chance remember the baby monitor? It would be helpful to have so we can hear her in other parts of the house. I got it Scully. Basically everything that was in her room before is in her room now he said. Dam, you are good Mulder she said with a laugh. Yes I am he said and then he kissed her. A long and passionate kiss until they were interrupted by Daisy starting to fuss. Mulder looks at Daisy and says I am sorry, did we forget about you? Together the three walked out the front door and started their walk but not before Mulder said that half of the agents needed to stay at the house since Amelia was still there.

While on the walk the her surrogate parents showed Daisy flowers, and pointed out trees and the old barn on the property. They let her touch the grass and Mulder swung her around. Daisy just laughed and laughed. They decided to head back to the house because it was getting close to nap time.

Amelia watched the 3 of them on their walk form the second floor window. As she watched them she said that she did not deserve her daughter and that they did. Amelia started to feel dirty again. She had actually felt dirty since she remembered the rape but she was not able to take a shower in the hospital and she was never alone. Now she was alone and all she wanted to do was scrub her body until she bled and then keep scrubbing. Amelia walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to as hot as it would go. She stepped in the shower and the water was burning her skin but she did not care. She just started scrubbing and she did not stop until she had scrubbed her entire body twice. She scrubbed so hard that she scrubbed the skin raw on certain parts of her body and now she was bleeding but she did not care. She started to cry and couldn't stop. She ended up collapsing into the tub and lay in the tub as the scalding water pounded on her skin. This is what she deserved.

Mulder, Scully, and Daisy come back in the house and Scully goes to make Daisy a bottle. When they get upstairs they both notice that the shower is running. They go ahead and take Daisy in her new room and show her around. Mulder turns to Scully and asks, do you hear crying? Yeah I do Mulder. Scully hands him the bottle and says I am going to check on Amelia, can you rock Daisy to sleep? Sure Scully. Thank you Mulder, and she gives him a kiss before she walks out of the room.

Scully, goes to the bathroom door and knocks asking Amelia if she can come in. There is no answer so she turns the door knob. She thinks to herself, good thing this lock never worked. When Scully opens the door she sees the room is full of steam. Amelia, sweetie are you okay she asks? I am sorry about early she then says. There is no answer. All she hears are sobs from the bathtub. Amelia, I am going to open the shower curtain now. Once the shower curtain is pulled back Scully sees Amelia laying in the fetal position in the tub. Oh my god Amelia, you are burning yourself. Scully turns off the water and opens a window to get rid of some of the steam. Amelia continues to sob.

Mulder decides that maybe Daisy's room is too close to the bathroom and she will have a hard time napping so he takes her into his room, actually now his and Scully's room, and turns on the radio to block the noise and continues to try and get her to sleep.

Oh sweetie what did you do ask Scully? I was trying to get clean Amelia said. I can't get clean she sobs. I still feel his hands on me. I still feel his mouth on me. Dana, I can't get clean. I just want to get clean Amelia sobs. I know sweetie Scully said. Scully grabs a towel and says, let's get you out of the tub and will take care of your wounds so they don't get infected. No, I deserve for them to get infected Amelia said. I deserve to be punished for what I did, for what I allowed to happen. I don't blame you if you are disgusted with me. You should be disgusted with me. Please let me go. Please forget about me. You take the baby and raise her as your own. I don't deserve her. Maybe Bill was right when he said I am would not be a good mother. You are a better mother then me. You and Mulder deserve her. I don't Amelia said.

Scully takes Amelia's face in her hands and says I want you to listen to me. You are not to blame for what happened to you, you did nothing wrong, you do not deserve to be punished. I love you Amelia and I could never be disgusted by you.

You are a wonderful mother and you deserve that little girl. I don't ever want to hear you repeat any the horrible things Bill said to you because he is wrong.

Scully gets Amelia out of the tub and wraps a towel around her. Scully grabs a first aid kit from under the sink, thank goodness Mulder never moved it, and leads Amelia to her room.

Amelia sits on her bed and Scully starts to treat her wounds. Amelia asks, if I did nothing wrong then why is God punishing me? Scully says, Amelia god isn't punishing you. Yes he his Dana. If I did not deserve to be punished then why did he allow all of this to happen to me and why did he allow me to get pregnant?

Amelia, I want you to listen to me, you are not thinking clearly. This is not your fault and God is not punishing you. This is just something horrible that happened that was out of your control. Amelia starts to sob again as Scully finishes cleaning her wounds and helps her get into some pajamas. Scully gives Amelia some medication that should help her sleep and then sits on the floor next to the bed stroking Amelia's hair until see falls asleep.

Scully closes the door behind her and goes to the nursery to check on Daisy but she is not there. She starts to go downstairs when she hears music coming from the master bedroom. She walks thru the door and sees Mulder lying on the bed with Daisy in the middle of the bed. She closes the door behind her and goes to lie down on the other side of the bed and she looks at the sleeping baby.

Mulder said that I didn't thing Daisy would be able to sleep with the noise from the bathroom so I brought her in here and turned on the radio to block everything out. He then looks at Scully and sees tears running down her checks. What happened Scully?

She said that Amelia said that she felt dirty and she wanted to take a shower. When I found her she was laying in the bottom of the tub with scalding hot water pounding on her. She scrubbed so hard she was bleeding. She blames herself for everything that happened. She said that God is punishing her and that is why he allowed Matt to do those things to her and why he allowed her to get pregnant. I tried to explain that God had nothing to do with it but I don't think I convinced her.

She begged me to let her go. She said she does not deserve the baby and Bill was right when he said she would be a horrible mother. She said that you and I deserved the baby because we deserve a family.

Mulder reached over and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and said this guy really did a number on her didn't he? What are we going to do he asked? First I am going to call and increase her therapy sessions to everyday and have each session for as long as possible she said. Second, we are going to have to put Daisy back in daycare starting Monday, with the protective detail, because there is no way Amelia is in any condition to take care of her while we go back to work. Third we need to set up the Pack N Play in here because Daisy's room is too close to Amelia's and I am afraid if Amelia has a nightmare that the screaming will wake Daisy. We can also set up a bassinet in your office. And fourth, I need to run to my apartment and pack some clothes since I am going to be staying here.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. What she asked? I already did that. I went to your apartment and packed a bag for you. I even put everything away for you. Wow Mulder, you really are too good to me she said. No I'm not Scully, you are too good for me. I was just trying to get everything set up so you would not have to worry about it. Thank you Mulder.

Mulder? Yes Scully. I want you to know that if this is too much for you then just let me know and I will take Amelia and Daisy to my apartment and I will not hold it against you. Scully, I told you before that I am not going anywhere he said. I know Mulder, but this whole situation is more screwed up then I ever could have imaged and it is not fair to put you in the middle of it. He reaches over Daisy and puts his hands on Scully's face. I told you I am not going anywhere. You are not going anywhere. And Amelia and Daisy aren't going anywhere. I can handle this. It is not going to be too much for me to handle. Okay Scully? Okay Mulder. But I want you to promise me something. What is that Scully. I want you to promise me that if it does get to much for you to handle you will tell me and I will not hold it against you. Besides one minute you are a bachelor living by yourself and the next minute you have 2 women and an infant staying with you. That can be a lot to deal with.

First of all Scully, you are not staying with me. This is your home. Second of all, Amelia and Daisy are your family so that means they are my family. This is their home also. No one is leaving. Everyone is staying. Got it Scully? Got it Mulder. I still want you to promise me Mulder. I promise you Scully. Are you happy now? Yes I am she said. He then leans over Daisy and kisses Scully. He says, I can't wait to get my hands on you. But we can't do anything with Daisy in the bed. How about I set up the Pack N Play in the office and you get the baby monitor he said. Because if I remember there are some things that you said that you wanted to do to me and some things I wanted to do to you. Let's get moving G-Man. Right behind you G-Woman.

Chapter 28

They get Daisy set up in the Pack N Play downstairs as well as the baby monitor and then the rush back to their room and close and lock the door. Mulder pushes Scully against the door as he rubs his hands all over her body while he reminds Scully we have to be quite. Not only is Amelia and Daisy here but the protective detail as well and I don't need it getting around the office about how loud we are. Mulder, shut up and get my clothes off. You don't have to tell me twice he said.

He leans forward and kisses her and rams his tongue in her mouth as he starts to under dress her and she under dresses him. He lifts her shirt over her head and he sees her white lace bra with her hard nipples. He has to have her nipple in his mouth now. He pulls her bra cup down and covers her nipple with his mouth. He sucks her nipple while he moans. He starts to unbutton and unzip her pants while he slides the tip of his tongue over her nipple. Oh god Mulder that feels so good. She unbuttons and unzips his jeans and slides her hand into his boxers and grabs a hold of his cock and slowly slides her had up and down his length a couple of times. He moans in her ear and says Scully, if you keep that up I am going to cum right now. Oh don't you dare she says as she then takes his face in her hands and brings his face up to hers and she kisses him hard. She moans as he sucks her tongue into his mouth. You know Scully, it has been a while so I probably am not going to last very long he says. That is okay Mulder, we are going to do this more than once. He moans her name while he is kissing her.

They are now completely naked and Scully reaches down and grabs his hard cock while pushing Mulder backwards until he falls on to the bed and she climbs on top of him. Mulder, I want you. I want you to fuck me and cum inside me. I want to suck your cock and taste your cum. Oh Scullllly he says. She starts sliding her hands over his chest as she leans forward and kisses him. I am about to cum right now he says, again. Don't you dare she says. I want you're cum. Let me take care of you first Mulder and then you can take care of me. Scully, you don't have to do this. I know I don't have to but I want to. She leans forward and slides her tongue to his ear and whispers I am going to suck you so hard you are not going to be able to see straight and then when you are cumming I am going to keep sucking you until I suck every drop of cum out of you big hard thick cock. Mulder moans thinking about her sucking his cock. Oh Mulder, I have missed your cock and the taste of your cum so much.

She slides her tongue down his chest and stomach. She licks his left thigh and then his right thigh. Mulder, do you want to know something? Tell me Scully. While we were apart, I would lie in my bed and think about sucking your cock until you explode in my mouth. Then I would think about swallow ever drop of your cum. I would not waste a drop of your precise cum because it taste so good. It makes me so wet even when I am just thinking about sucking your cock. Oh God Scully, you are killing me.

She slides her tongue across the head of his cock and tastes his pre-cum. Oh god Mulder you taste so good. He moans and she slides her tongue along the underside of his cock. Tell me what you want Mulder. I want to hear you say it Mulder. Oh god Scully, I want you to suck my hard cock until I shot my hot cum in your mouth and then I want to watch you swallow my cum. I am going to do that to you Mulder. He moans as she takes his cock in her hot mouth. He lies back as Scully is sucking his cock. Her head is bouncing up and down on his thick cock. Tell me what else you want Mulder. Suck harder Scully please. I need you to suck harder. Oh I will baby just you wait. He takes his hand to run it thru her hair but she says, oh no baby you can't touch. You can only look. He moans again after hearing her say that.

Mulder, remember you have to be quite or I am going to stop. Oh no Scully, please don't stop. I will do anything you want just don't stop. She takes her other hand and reaches down and starts to rub his balls as she puts his cock back in her mouth, deep in her mouth. Oh Scully, I am going to cum. I want to watch you swallow my cum. Just then Scully starts to suck faster and hard and then she takes him all the way down her throat. She knows that will send him over the edge.

Oh my god I'm cumming Scully. I'm cumming. I'm cumming hard baby. He lifts his head off the bed and he watches as she still has her lips around his cock, sucking his cock hard as she is swallowing his cum. She's not going to stop until she sucks every drop of cum out of his cock. I'm still cumming Scully. I am cumming so hard. Scully swallows all of his cum. She takes his cock out of her mouth and says, god I have missed you. Finally he lays his head back on the bed and feels Scully start licking his cock with her tongue again. Oh baby, I have not had an orgasm that hard in a long time he said. See what you do to me he says. I am just sorry I didn't last very long but it has been a while for me. Don't worry baby we have the rest of our lives to do this again and again and again she said.

She starts to crawl back up his body and she slides her tongue up his stomach. She reaches his nipples and she slides her tongue across his left nipple. Oh baby, you have to stop because it is my turn to take care of you. Then she slides her tongue to his right nipple and licks across his nipple again. Oh baby, you are getting me hard again already. She slides her tongue up his neck and to his mouth then she shoves her tongue in his mouth. Just then he grabs her and flips her over.

He pulls his mouth away and says it is your turn baby. You are going to get it now. She lies on the bed as her hot juices drip out of her pussy. Oh Scully, I can smell your arousal. It makes me want to taste you. Wait here baby. Mulder where are you going? He comes back to the bed and climbs on top of her. Mulder, what are you going to do with that tie? Well, Scully I decided that I am going to blind fold you. Also, you are not allowed to move your hands. Oh god Mulder you are driving me crazy. Mulder ties the tie around Scully's eyes.

He then kisses Scully on the mouth as she moans. He sucks her tongue into his mouth while he takes his hand and rubs her breast. He rubs his hands all over her breast and he plays with her nipples. She moans as he kisses her. Oh Scully I have missed playing with your breast and sucking your nipples. Oh god Mulder, suck my nipples. Please suck my nipples Mulders. He puts her nipple in his mouth and he sucks hard. Yes Mulder just like that, suck my nipples. He keeps sucking her nipple until he bits down on it and makes Scully jump. She starts to scream but he covers her mouth with his so no one can hear her. Once she stops screaming he slides has tongue across to her ear and whispers, I am going to make you cum so hard that you will think you are never going to stop cumming. Then I will make you cum again when I fuck you he said. Scully moans as he slides his tongue down her neck. He finds that spot on her neck that drives her crazy and he nibbles on it. She moans and says, oh Mulder, I love it when you nibble on my neck like that. Maybe I should see if you are ready for me Scully. Are you wet for me baby? Answer me Scully. Yes Mulder, I am wet. Do you want me to touch your pussy. Please touch me Mulder. Where do you want me to touch you Scully? My pussy Mulder. Please touch my pussy. Do you want to feel my fingers Scully? Yes Mulder, I want to feel your fingers in my pussy. Do you want to feel my tongue Scully, Ohhhhhh yessss Mullllldddder. I want to feel your tongue licking my pussy.

He slides down her body and spreads her legs apart. Oh baby, you are so wet for me. Do you want me to taste you? Yes she says. What did you say Scully? I want you to taste me. Lick my pussy please Mulder. Just then he slides his tongue from the bottom of her pussy to the top where he finds her clit. She moans and starts to wiggle. Oh baby, you have to be still or I am going to stop. Don't stop, please don't stop I will hold still. That is a good girl he says. You know, if you are a bad girl I am going to have to punish you he said while he slides a finger between her wet folds.

How would you punish me Mulder? I would spank your ass Scully. She moaned at the thought of this. How else would you punish me? I would bring you right to the edge and then I would stop and not let you cum. No, please don't do that. I will be good. I promise. That is my good girl. Do you want a reward for being good. Yes please she said. He got between her legs and shoved his tongue between her wet folds and started licking her. Yes Mulder. Oh god yes Mulder, don't stop. That feels so good. Please don't stop she says. I am going to lick you until you cum in my mouth and then I am going to swallow your hot juices he said. Would you like that baby? Yes Mulder. Please do that to me. He licks her pussy and sucks on her clit. He sucks hard on her clit and then he starts to nibble on her clit. She moans as he nibbles on her clit. He takes his tongue and shoves it deep in her pussy and licks her. He moans as he licks her. She moans as he licks her pussy. You are getting wetter for me baby. I love what I can do to your body. Tell me what you want baby. Keep licking me and put a finger in me please. Oh yes baby he said. Like this baby he asks? Oh yes she said, just like that. He keeps licking her while he slowly slides one finger in and out of her pussy. Oh baby your pussy is so tight. I love your tight pussy baby. I want you to think about how i am going to stretch our your pussy when I slam my big thick has cock into you tight wet pussy. He says all of this while still sliding one finger in and out of her pussy. She moans as she starts to move her hips but she remembers that she is not suppose to move so she stops. Do you like that baby he asks. Oh yes. I love it. He licks her harder and deeper. He can't get enough of her pussy. He slides another finger in her pussy and she fights back a moan. He is pumping two fingers in her pussy as he is licking her.

While he continues to pump 2 fingers in her pussy he says Scully, do you know that while we were apart I would lie in this bed and think about your hot wet pussy. I would think about how good you tasted. I would dream about your pussy Scully. Then he gets on his knees and he pulls his fingers out of her pussy. Oh please don't stop she begged. But baby I want to suck your hot juices off of my fingers. He slides his fingers in his mouth and he sucks her juices off of his finger as he moans. Oh baby you taste so good. Do you want to taste yourself? Oh yes Mulder please let me taste. He shoves his fingers in her mouth and she tastes her own juices on his fingers. She sucks his fingers clean. That is a good girl. He crawls back between her legs and shoves three fingers into her pussy as she fights back a scream.

He licks her again and again and he is pumping 3 fingers into her. She starts moving her hips and he says baby I told you that you had to be still. Now I am going to have to punish you. Oh no, please I will be a good girl. It is to late baby. He uses one hand to pump 3 fingers into her pussy. He then takes his other hand and slides a finger thru her wetness. Are you ready for your punishment baby. Oh yes, please punish me. Mulder starts pumping his 3 fingers harder and deeper into her pussy as he pushes her legs further back. He is licking her pussy and lapping up her juices when he takes the finger from his other hand and he rubs it against sphincter. He says you were a bad girl and now you must be punished. I am ready, please punish me. Yes baby I am going to punish you and you are going to take it aren't you. Yes, I am going to take it she said.

While fucking her with his fingers and his tongue tasting her juices he slowly pushes his finger into her ass. She fights back a moan. That is a good girl but you need to be punished some more. Oh god yes Mulder please punish me. I have been a bad girl and deserve to be punished. He slides his finger deeper into her ass while still fucking her pussy with 3 fingers. Are you getting close baby? Are you going to be a good girl and cum for me? Yes, I am so close. Make me cum. Please make me cum. Oh I am going to make you cum baby. He pushes into her ass until his finger is in to his second knuckle. He decides it is time to push her over the edge. He is licking her pussy and pumping 3 fingers in and out of her pussy and he is slowing sliding a finger in her ass.

He is driving her crazy because she is even more wet now than before. He slowly starts to pump his 3 fingers a little faster and harder with each stroke. He alternates stokes with his 3 fingers with his finger in her ass. He can tell she wants to scream so badly but she can't. I am so close Mulder. I am so close to cumming. Cum for my baby. I want you to cum for me. I have missed your cum Scully. I have missed watching you cum. I have missed smelling you when you are wet for me. I want you to cum hard for me Scully. He can tell she is getting closer so he slams his 3 fingers deep in her pussy while at the same time slams a second finger into her ass. I'm cumming Mulder. I'm cumming. He feels her muscles tighten around his fingers.

Oh Scully you are so tight around my 3 fingers. You are such a good girl, keep cumming around my fingers baby. Oh Mulder, it feels so good. I am cumming so hard. Every time she was almost done cumming he would pull his fingers out of her ass and shove them deep and hard in her ass again. I am still cumming Mulder. Oh my god I am still cumming. He has his tongue in her pussy and he is lapping up and swallowing as much of her juices as he can. She starts to slow down again and he slams his fingers in her pussy and her ass. Oh my god Mulder, you are making me cum so hard. I am cumming so hard for you Mulder. As she started to come down from her orgasm he kept licking her. I wanted ever ounce of your hot juices baby. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and her ass. Oh Scully, you taste so good. It felt so good Scully when you were cumming in my mouth. I loved feeling your tight pussy around my 3 fingers and you tight ass around 2 of my fingers. Scully is out of breath still and he crawls up her body so he can kiss her. He kisses her while she tasted herself on his lips and his tongue. Does it turn you on to taste yourself baby. Yes Mulder, as she slides her tongue across his lips and face so she can taste all of her juices . That is a good girl. Cleaning up after yourself. You made a mess all over my face and mouth baby and you need to clean it up. She slides her tongue in his mouth and she can still taste herself on his tongue. While she is sliding her tongue in his mouth his slides his hands all over her body. He pulls away from her mouth and says oh how I have missed your body. This is my body now and nobody else's. Only I can taste you and lick you and fuck you. Isn't that right baby? Yes she said. Only I can make you scream, make you cum, and play with your ass. Isn't that right baby? Yes she said. That is a good girl. He leans up and takes the tie off of her eyes.

Chapter 29

As they both lay on the bed trying to catch their breath she turns to him and says, I want you to fuck me Mulder. Please fuck me hard and deep. I need you to fuck me. I am going to fuck you until you cum baby he says. He crawls between her legs and rubs her pussy with the head of his cock. She tries to push her hips forward to capture his cock but he stops her. He slowly slides the head of his cock into her pussy. Scully jumps a little from the pain. Are you okay Scully? Yes Mulder. It has just been a while and I need to adjust. Just go slow. Okay Scully. He slowly slides his cock into her pussy until he is all the way in her wet tight pussy. He holds still so she can adjust to his cock. Oh Scully, I think you are tighter then you were before. Just think that only my cock will fit in your tight pussy. Only my cock will make you pussy stretch to fit me and my big thick hard cock. Oh god Mulder, please fuck me now. I need you to fuck my now.

He slowly pulls his cock almost all the way out of her pussy and then he shoves it back in. He pumps her pussy. He starts pumping her a little hard and a little deeper. Oh Mulder. Your cock feels so good inside my tight pussy. Do stop fucking me Mulder. Fuck me harder. Fuck me deeper. Are you sure Scully? Just do it Mulder. Fuck me NOW. He starts to fuck her harder and deeper. He is pounding into her and she is begging for more. Do you like me to fuck you hard and deep baby. Oh yes Mulder, fuck my harder and deeper. Be brutal Mulder. Oh baby I am going to fuck you so hard and so deep. He starts hammering into her. He is fucking her so hard and so deep that she just wants to scream but instead she puts a pillow over her mouth so she can scream. He reaches down and starts to rub her clit while he is fucking her. Oh god Mulder don't stop, don't every stop. You feel so good. He is fucking her harder and deeper. He then pinches her clit and she almost jumps off the bed. Mulder I am almost there. He starts rubbing her clit again. I am so close Mulder. I am so close. Cum for me Scully and we will cum together. Would you like that? Our hot cum mixing together into one. Are you going to cum with me Scully because I am so close to shooting my cum into your hot sexy body. I am so close Mulder. Fuck me harder….harder….harder. As Mulder fucks her harder then he has ever fucked her before he says I am about to cum. Cum with me Scully. Cum for me now. Cum for me NOW. Be a good girl and cum with me he says.

I'm cumming Mulder. I'm cumming. He hammers into her two more times and then he bites his lip so he doesn't scream her name while he shoots his hot cum into her body. I'm cumming Scully. I'm cumming Mulder. He keeps pumping his cock into her pussy until ever last drop of cum has exploded out of his big hard cock. He keeps pumping her because he just doesn't want to stop. He slowly stops pumping her and he collapses on top of her. Oh my god Mulder, I don't remember it ever being like that before. Neither do I Scully. I would say that that by far is our best round of sex ever. I guess breaking up for a year and a half really gets our juices going he said while laughing. Well don't get any ideas Mulder because we are not breaking up for a year and a half just to have the best sex ever. That is not going to happen, you are stuck with me Scully even if that means we will never have the best sex ever again. I can live with that Mulder. So can I Scully. He rolls off of her and lays on his back trying to catch his breath. When I catch my breath do you want to go again?

Scully said , I think we are going to have to finish this later because Daisy is going to be waking up from her nap soon and we still need to get cleaned up. Right on cue they start to hear Daisy babbling over the baby monitor. Scully says we have about 2 minutes before she starts to cry. How do you know asked Mulder? Trust me, I know she said. Scully, you go ahead and get in the shower and I will get her. He goes to throw his clothes on when she starts to cry. Mulder looks at the clock and sees about 2 minutes has passed. Damn she is good he says.

He rushes down the stairs and opens he office door. He looks in the Pack N Play and Daisy is looking up at him with huge tears running down her face. He picks up the baby and says; what's the matter, did you think we forgot you? We could never forget you. As Mulder is getting the baby Scully get's out of the shower and puts a t-shirt and jeans on. While she is getting dressed she hears Mulder over the baby monitor.

Mulder sits in the chair in office and starts talking to Daisy. Sorry you had to wake up in here but Aunt Dana and I had some very important business to take care of that just couldn't wait any longer. Scully smiled as she continued to listen. So Daisy, what do you think of my office? Aunt Dana says it is really messy and I should clean it but I know where everything is and if I clean it then my office would not be organized my way anymore. You know Daisy, I just don't let anyone into my office. I usually only let your Aunt Dana in my office. But I will let you in my office too if you want. Only until you start crawling and getting into everything and then I am going to have to kick you out. Scully started laughing at Mulder's comment.

Daisy, do you see that picture on the wall of the little girl? Well that is my sister. Her name is Samantha. Scully puts her hand over her mouth in surprise that he is talking about Samantha. She decides to quietly go downstairs. Mulder continues talking to Daisy, saying that Samantha was 8 years old in that picture. It was taken about a month before she was disappeared. Some mean men come and took her away from me and did mean things to her. Scully is now sitting on the bottom of the stairs listening to Mulder.

Mulder continues his conversation with Daisy. But don't you worry Daisy, I will never let that happen to you. No one is ever going to hurt you. I promise you that. You will be safe as long as I live. Just then he heard a noise outside his office door. He rolled the chair to the side so he could see outside of his office. He is surprised to see Scully sitting on the stairs. Scully what are you doing? She gets up and walks into the office and says I did not want to interrupt your conversation. You heard our conversation Scully?

Well yes Mulder, but it was not like I was ease dropping. You left the baby monitor on and I heard everything. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot about the baby monitor. She takes Daisy in her arms and then she sits on Mulder's lap. Well, Daisy I guess only the 3 of us are allowed this icky office she says. She also says, maybe would should start are own club Icky office. My office is not icky. Take that back or you're going to get it he said. I will not take it back since it is the truth. Besides I have Daisy to protect me from you, isn't that right Daisy. Daisy just laughs and coos. Oh, I see, you guys are ganging up on me. Just for that you both are going to get it. Mulder then starts to tickle both Daisy and Scully at the same time. Scully gets up off Mulder's lap and runs out of the office with the baby in her arms. He runs after her saying that there is no where they can hide. He grabs Scully's arm and pulls all 3 of them on to the couch. He takes Daisy from Scully and says now you both are going to get it. He the smothers Daisy's face with kisses and she just laughs and laughs. Then he turns to Scully and gives her a passionate kiss and then says to be continued until later. Scully has a big smile on her face.

Chapter 30

While Scully, Mulder, and Daisy are downstairs Amelia wakes up to her phone going off. She looks at her phone and she has 37 text messages. What the hell is going on? She starts to ready the text messages and they are all from Matt. The first message is nice and he is just asking her how she is doing. But every time she did not respond he got more and more mad. By the time she got to the last message and was shaking and was having a hard time breathing.

Mulder and Scully are playing with Daisy when they hear Amelia's door fly open and Amelia running down the stairs. She came down the stairs so fast she could stop at the bottom and ran into the wall. Scully jumps up and asks her if she is okay and what is going on that you come barreling down the stairs.

Amelia says, Matt has been texting me. 37 messages to be exact. I was asleep and did not realize that the messages came thru. Every time I did not respond he got madder and madder. Mulder get's up, with Daisy in his arms, as says let me see your phone.

In the messages Matt threatens to hurt kill Amelia and then hurt Scully like he hurt her and then he will kill Scully unless she gives him "his daughter". I am going to kill him said Mulder. What do the messages say Scully asked? He says that is he does not get "his daughter" he is going to kill Amelia and do to you Scully everything that he did to her. Scully's face starts to get upset. Don't worry Scully, I will not let him near you. Amelia grabs the phone out of Mulder's hand and says way to go Einstein, I wasn't going to tell her that part because I did not want to get her upset. Mulder says, well I am not going to lie to Scully or keep secrets from her. That is not the type of relationship that we have. Scully steps up and says knock it off both of you.

Just then Amelia's phone rings and she recognizes the number as Matt's number. It's Matt. I will try to keep him on the phone as long as I can and you see if you can get a trace. Mulder gives Daisy to Scully to hold and he pulls out his cell phone to call The Gunmen about tracing the call. Scully decided to take the baby outside and have one of the agents hold her so she does not make any noise while they have Matt on the phone.

Amelia answers the phone. Hello. Hello darling, it is so good to hear your voice Matt says. I have been so worried about you since they took you away from me. By this point Mulder and Scully also have their heads up to the phone as well. I am so sorry for everything that happened and I promise I will never hurt you again. How do I know you really mean it this time? You have said that before. I know I have but I swear on our daughter's life I will never hurt you again. Matt, please don't swear on my daughter's life. Our daughter Amelia. Our daughter. Now if you don't want to see anything happen to that pretty cousin of yours you are going to meet me tonight and you are going to bring our baby with you. Matt, I can't just walk out of her with the baby. Sure you can Amelia, you are her Mother. I may be her Mother but I don't have custody of her anymore. What do you mean Amelia? When you took me my emergency custody of the baby was given to the state. Matt says, well you better get her back and do it by tonight because we are leaving town tonight and we are never coming back. So unless you want your cousin to die you better do what I say. Okay Matt, where should I meet you. There is a closed down gas station on State Rd 83 about 6 miles off of the main road. Meet me there at 9 pm tonight. If I am going to sneak out of here I have to wait until everyone is in bed and asleep she said. Fine, make it 1 am. Oh, and Amelia? Yes Matt. Don't be late or your cousin dies. Okay Matt. The phone call ends.

Mulder gets back on the phone with The Gunmen and says he was using a scrambler so we couldn't trace the call. Crap, Mulder says. He looks at Scully and says they couldn't get the trace.

Mulder looks at Amelia and says what were you thinking agreeing to meet him and to bring Daisy. There is no way in hell you are leaving with that child. Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell me what I can or cannot do with my own daughter she said. I am not an idiot Mulder. If you would just get off of your high horse and listen to someone other than yourself you would know I just said that to give us time Amelia said. Time for what he asked? Time to call Skinner and set up everything we need to catch this bastard tonight. Well what happens when you show up without Daisy Mulder asks? He is not going to know that I showed up without the baby if I have her infant carrier and it is covered by a blanket to protect the baby from the chill in the air.

Scully sits on the couch with her head in her hands and says you two are going to be the death of me. Lord help me.

Listen, all I need to do is to get him to admit everything he did to me so I don't have to deal with a trail, find out who put him up to finding you Mulder, and where to find them. You guys will be in a surveillance van recording everything. Once you have enough information you guys come in and arrest him. That is not a bad plan Mulder said. Amelia looks at him and says well you two are not the only ones who works for the F.B.I. you know. Besides, I saw it on TV once. You two are the idiots if you think I am going to let Amelia go out there by herself Scully said. No way in hell. I am going to call Skinner Mulder said as he walks out of the room. Amelia yells after him, and tell Skinner to bring me a gun. You two aren't listening to me yelled Scully. You need to think of another plan because this one is not going to happen.

Two hours later Skinner is at the farmhouse with a surveillance van and Kimberly to babysit Daisy. Kimberly takes Daisy upstairs while they go over everything. Skinner says he already has snipers at the locations and have found spots to lay low but still see the gas station. According to the map there is a turn off about 3 miles from the gas station where we can park the van and wait. We are going to put a wire on you that will actually pick up a voice at about 15 feet so you don't have to get very close to him where he could grab you. We will also have you were ear piece so you can hear us. Scully is pacing back and forth across the living room saying this is not right. Amelia shouldn't be going out there. Skinner, I can't believe you are supporting this crazy plan. Mulder walks over to her and makes her stand still. Scully, she wants to do this for us, Daisy, and herself. Unfortunately you can't stop her so wouldn't you rather support her?

Fine Scully says but I am still not happy about it. Well if she is going out there then you better have brought her a gun Skinner she said. I did Skinner said. Don't ask me where it came from but there is no way to trace this gun back to any of us. Wait a minute Mulder said. I don't know if we should be sending her out there with a gun. How do we even know if she can handle a gun he asked? Scully, Skinner and Amelia all laugh. What is so funny asks Mulder? She is an excellent shot and knows how to handle a gun Skinner said. Actually she is one of the better marksman at the F.B.I. Actually she is in the top 10%. It is fine Mulder, she knows what she is going Scully said. Are you sure Scully he asked? Scully said, Mulder you know that Dad taught me how to shot but he also taught Amelia how to shot. Then once she started at the F.B.I. Skinner and I worked with her to improve her skill level.

I actually have a gun but it is at my apartment locked in a gun safe Amelia said. Skinner pulls out a gun and gives them to Amelia. She takes the gun, makes sure the safety is on, and puts in the waistband of her jeans where it cannot be seen.

Skinner says, Scully why don't you take her in the other room and get the wire set up? Scully and Amelia go upstairs to the master bedroom and Amelia's lifts her shirt up so Scully can attach the wire properly as well as he ear piece. Dana, I know you don't agree with what I'm doing but I have to do this to put an end to this whole thing and to protect you and the baby. One way or another this whole thing with Matt ends tonight Amelia said.

Once Scully is done with the wire and the ear peace she and Amelia walk to the nursery, where Kimberly is rocking Daisy, so they can say good bye to Daisy. Scully walks over to Daisy first and kisses her on her head and tells says goodnight my angel, have sweet dreams. Amelia looks at Kimberly as says thank you for taking such great care of my baby over the last couple of weeks. Amelia then leans down to Daisy and says I will see you soon okay. If Mommy doesn't come home just know that I love you with all of my heart and that she will be loved by Aunt Dana and Uncle Mulder. You be good for Kimberly. I love you my sweet baby girl. Don't ever forget that. Amelia, with tears in her eyes, then turns and runs out of the room and Scully follows her.

Once down stairs Skinner says that we should get going because we need to have the van in place before he gets there. He then says Amelia, you are going to drive Scully's SUV to the F.B.I. parking garage and wait there until midnight and then head out to the gas station. Why the parking garage asked Amelia? I picked there so you are protected before the meeting and Matt can't try to get to you earlier. Skinner then said three-fourths of the protective detail is going to stay here and protect Daisy and the rest are going to go with you Amelia. Once you leave the parking garage they are going to follow you until you turn onto State Road 83. We will be in the surveillance van half way between the gas station and the turn off.

Chapter 31

The four walk outside when Skinner looks at the protective detail and says I want one agent outside the baby's bedroom door, one inside at the front door, one inside at the back door, and two agents on the porch. The rest of you need to spread out around the house and property. Skinner starts to yell now and says I swear if anything gets past you and to that baby I will have all of your badges. Then he just walks toward the van.

Amelia goes to say her goodbye's to him first. Walter, I just want to thank you for everything you have done for me and the baby. Please continue to be there for her if something should happen to me. Skinner hugged Amelia and said, I will but nothing is going to happen to you.

Next Amelia walks over to Mulder to say goodbye. She looks at him and says, I haven't known you very long but I have known of you for 23 years. Thank you for being there for Dana. Please make her happy. I will he said. Also, thank you for everything you have done for my baby. Please continue to be there for her because I can tell she really loves you Mulder and you love her. I really do he said. Oh and Mulder, I am sorry about earlier. Don't worry about it he said. I am sorry too.

Finally Amelia walks over to Scully. Amelia says I saved the best for last and then laughs. Or I saved the hardest for last. Dana, I need to do this to protect my family. He will kill you if I don't. I need to put an end to this entire situation tonight. Now both ladies are crying. Watch after Skinner because he gets lonely. Okay says Scully. Also, take care of Mulder because he is head over heels in love with you and I know he is the one that will make you happy because Dana, you desire to be happy. Tell Aunt Maggie that I love her and thank you for everything. Okay said Scully. And finally, take care of my baby girl. Together the three of you can be the family that you deserve. Scully looks at Amelia and says I don't know why you are telling me all this because I am going to see you in a few hours. They give each other a hug and then go their separate ways.

Scully, Skinner, and Mulder get in the van and Amelia get's in Scully's SUV. The follow each other down the drove way, along with two other vehicles carrying agents from the protective detail. However they are headed to 2 separate destinations.

Once Amelia and the other agents get to the parking garage Amelia just waits. She takes her phone out of her pocket and starts looking at pictures of Daisy as tears roll down her checks.

While Amelia is waiting the surveillance van arrives at the turn off where they will wait. Skinner gets on the head set and asks all of the snipers if they are in position. One by one they report back to him that they are in positions. He then asks them if there has been any active at the boarded up gas station. They all report that there has been no activity as of yet. Skinner looks at Mulder and Scully and says now we wait. Mulder can tell that Scully is really nervous so he takes her hands in his and said, she can do this Scully. How do you know Mulder? Because she is a Scully and I know that a Scully can do anything that they set their mind to.

Chapter 32

Time moved at a snail's pace for Amelia. She didn't think midnight would every get here. Finally midnight arrived and Amelia started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking garage. It was the longest drive of Amelia's life. She didn't think she would ever get to State Road 83. Once she turned on the road she saw that the agents were no longer following her. Once she passed the halfway point she said, is this thing working? Skinner said it is working, can you hear us. Amelia decided everyone needed a little comic relief so she responded to Skinner by saying. God is that you? Everyone but Skinner laughed. Oh come on Skinner I just thought we could all use a laugh Amelia said. Skinner then said stop screwing around and get serious. Amelia said, god who do you think you are? Our boss. Oh wait you are our boss. Mulder and Scully laughed along with Amelia but Skinner did not think it was funny at all. Amelia then said, it is time to get the show on the road because I am almost at 6 miles. She slows the vehicle down looking for the gas station. Everyone report if they have eyes on Amelia Skinner said in the headset to the snipers. Every sniper responded that they could see her clearly.

Amelia reached the gas station and saw a car parked off the road in the trees. If no one saw him arrive then he must have been here all along because there is a car parked off the road in the trees. Skinners says does anyone have eyes on the car. They all reported no. Skinner says I have a bad feeling about this he said. I hope none of the snipers covers are blown.

Wait Amelia said. What is going on asked Mulder? I think I see something moving in the trees. There is a long pause and then Amelia says okay everybody its show time because Matt just walked out of the trees and is approaching the building. Report when you have eyes on the suspect Skinner said into the headset to the snipers. One by one all of the snipers reported that they had eyes on the suspect.

Amelia slow gets out of the car. As soon as the driver door is closed she locks the car and sets the alarm. Why did you do that ask Matt? I want to see my daughter. She is asleep right now and we have some things to talk about before you see her. Like what he asked?

She said I need you to be honest with me and tell me why you used me to find some guy. I don't even remember his name. But I remember it was really important to you. Why do you want to know Matt asked? Because you used me to get information on some guy I don't even know and I think I have a right to know why. It really isn't important right now he said. Bullshit she yelled. It is important to me and I want to know. Either you tell me what I want to know or the baby and I are out of here.

Matt starts to walk toward Amelia. She pulls the gun from her waistband and says don't move or I swear to god I will shoot you. Why the hell did you bring a gun, I told you I would not hurt you again he said. Amelia said that I don't believe you a word out of your mouth. Tell me what I want to know and prove to me that you are being honest and then we will go with you. Baby, I need for you to give me the gun. Yeah right laughed Amelia, over my dead body am I giving you this gun. He started to step closer again and she fired a warning shoot into the ground about 3 inches from his foot. Matt laughed and said you missed me. You couldn't hit the side of a barn. She replied, unless I missed you on purpose. Would you like me to prove my skill at firing a gun? Matt just laughed at her. Fine she said, other foot 2 inches from you big toe. Amelia fired the gun and the bullet missed Matt's big toe by 2 inches. Okay said Matt you provided your point. Actually, this is kind of fun. Let's keep playing this game she said. How about I graze the top of your left shoulder? Amelia fires the gun. Matt yells, you shot me. No she said I grazed you.

As soon as Scully heard Matt ask Amelia would bring a gun she stood up and started pacing in the van. This isn't good. This is very bad. We need to put a stop to this right now. Skinner said if she needs help she will tell us and then the snipers will shot Matt. Mulder reached for Scully's hand and pulls her back to her chair. He then put his hand on her knee and left it there. The 3 proceed to listen as Amelia proves to Matt that she is a good shot.

Finally Skinner says into her ear piece to stop screwing around. She responds, speaking low enough that Matt can't hear her, alright Mr. Clean have it your way but I am not do with him yet. Mulder and Scully just chuckle and she shoots them a dirty look.

Matt tell me who would want to get information out of me about someone I don't even know. All I know is they told me to run into you and do whatever I had to do to get his location he said. Matt, who the hell has that much control over you that you would do whatever they said without question?

She is starting to get him flustered said Mulder? That is a good thing because maybe he will slip up and say their names. But maybe that is a bad thing because he might just snap and hurt her said Scully.

Answer me Matt, who are these losers that they can't even do their own dirty work? Just put the gun down and we will get the baby and go he said. Not until you tell me what I want to hear she said.

Matt is so flustered now that he looks her in the face and starts yelling, listen all I know is Krycek said that Spender wanted to know where Mulder was and if I got the information they we help us start a new life together.

That a girl said Mulder. We have proof who's behind it. We just need his confession now Mulder said.

So just because this Krycek and Spender guys say jump you say how high? That is pretty pathetic if you ask me she said.

No, it's not said Matt, I was doing it for us. Don't give me that crap Matt because we hadn't even met yet when they told you what to do. Our accidental run in at the grocery store was set up by them. They are controlling you like a puppet. They controlled you the entire time we were dating. They were probably the ones who were behind my kidnapping but I know for sure some puppet like yourself could not pull that off.

You are doing great Amelia, Mulder said into her ear piece.

Matt starts to move toward Amelia again. If you move one more step I will shoot you and I will not miss on purpose this time. Matt stops moving. That is a good little puppet. See Matt, you are easily controlled. Even I can do it. You are just a stupid fucking puppet.

I am not a puppet Matt screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mulder looks at Scully and said damn Scully she is good. Yes she is Mulder, yes she is. Remind me not to fight with her again he said. Mulder says into the ear piece keep going Amelia you got him where you want him.

Stopping calling me a puppet because I am nobody's puppet. Amelia just laughs at him. If I was a puppet then why was I able to kidnap you on my own? You just got lucky Amelia said. Oh yeah said Matt, then why was I able to hid you for days, why was I able to touch you and have my way with you? Oh big man, or should I say puppet raping me over and over again while I was tied down. Did they tell you to do that too since you can't do anything for yourself? No one told me what to do. I decided what I was going to do and I needed to make you mine so we could have a baby so I made love to you over and over again. What you call making love I call rape she said. It doesn't matter because either way we consummated our relationship he said. Okay, let's say we did consummate our relationship then what do you call the beatings, the kicking, and the burning me with a cigarette? I call that punishment. You had to be punished so you got what you deserved and I would do every one of those things again if I had to he said.

Maybe it is time for you to be punished puppet? What do you mean he said? I am going to take away the 2 things that you want most if you don't tell me everything I want to know. How are you going to do that he asked? I could kill you and just take the baby he said. What baby she responded. There is no baby here. That is just an empty car seat and a puppet like you feel for it.

You bitch. I will make you pay for that he said. Oh, what are you going to do puppet? I am going to fuck you up so bad that you are going to wish you were never born he said. Oh that, I am already there. I wish I had never met you she said. How about I put the puppet out of his misery and take away what he wants? How are you going to do that we are in the middle no where he asked. Oh, I can do it. Just watch this. Just then Amelia takes the gun and points it at her own temple.

What the hell are you doing Matt yelled? On this, I am just punishing you puppet. See, I don't want to live knowing that you have hurt me, touched me, had your mouth on me, and you violated my body. So I can just end it now and I never have to think of you again.

The 3 in the van are confused about what is going on. Skinner asks for a report from the snipers. Sir, she has the gun point at her temple.

What said Scully, we have to put a stop to this whole thing before she kills herself.

I have just one more question before I put myself out of my misery. So you better answer me or it is over for me. What made you decide to bury me alive? Matt did not make a sound. ANSWER ME NOW DAM IT. Okay okay he said, I had to hide you. There was no place to hide you in the house so Krycek suggested that I build a box and dig a hole to hide you in for a couple of hours. The F.B.I. was supposed to be long gone before you ran out of air.

Okay Amelia, we have everything we need we are going to come in now said Mulder.

All of the sudden they heard Amelia say, what the hell is going on here? Who are they? Matt who are these two guys?

Amelia talk to us. Tell us what is going on Mulder said. Skinner get's on the headset and says everyone hold you positions.

Matt had a smile on his face and said, these are the 2 men I told you about Krycek and Spender.

Scully starts yelling go go go, you have to hurry. Skinner asks the snipers, does anyone have eyes on Amelia and the 3 men. Some of the snipers responded that they had eyes on Amelia and Matt but not the other 2 men.

Amelia starts backing further away from the men. She says into the wire, you guys better hurry and get here. I think I am in trouble. We are coming Scully said thru the ear piece. All of the sudden Matt and Krycek rush Amelia and she has to run into the woods.

I hope you guys can hear me, Matt and I think that Krycek guy rushed me and I had to make a run for it. But only Matt is chasing me. I am in the woods running north headed toward the bridge I think.

The Surveillance Van shows up that the gas station but only Scully's vehicle is there. Skinner yells I need a status report. What the hell happened here? A sniper got on the head set and said, Sir the suspect chased Amelia into the woods before we could get a clean shot at him as well as the other 2 men. It appears that the 2 men had a vehicle hidden in the woods and escaped

Mulder yells to Scully to get in the van and head toward the bridge so you can cut them off. Then Mulder and Skinner take off into the woods to chase down and stop Matt Wilcox.

Can anyone her me Amelia asked? I sure could use some fucking help right now. Scully talks to Amelia thru the ear piece. Amelia, just keep running toward the bridge. I am going to meet you there. Mulder and Skinner are behind you trying to catch Matt.

Well they need to hurry up because he is gaining on me Dana. Just keep running Amelia, don't stop for anything until you get to the bridge Scully said. Dana I see the bridge in the distance. Scully gets on the headset and asks if any of the snipers have the bridge in sight. One sniper says yes ma'am I do. Then you listen to me. Once you have Matt Wilcox in your sight you shot him. Do you understand me? Yes ma'am.

Amelia, once Matt gets the bridge the sniper is going to take him out Scully said. You just need to get to the bridge. Dana, I see a light. Is that you? What? What light? Amelia stay away from the light. Do you hear me?

Dana, your breaking up I can't understand you Amelia said.

All of the sudden there is a gunshot and Amelia is yelling for help. Dana help me. Dana help me. Then there was total silence.

Chapter 33

Scully arrives at the bridge and jumps out of the van. Amelia? Amelia where are you? Just then Mulder and Skinner come running out of the woods. Where are they Mulder asks? Scully ignores his question and goes back to the van and gets on the headset to ask the sniper what happened?

I need a status report. What happened on the bridge? The sniper said, ma'am they were on the bridge but before I could get a shot he ran up and together they went over the railing. I did hear a gunshot but I did not see what happened. Did you see a light she asked him? What light Scully, what are you talking about asked Mulder but she continued to ignore him.

The sniper said, yes ma'am there was a light. I also heard her yelling your name a couple of times but the weirdest thing happened. As soon as the light disappeared she stopped calling for you.

Scully, would you tell us what happened Mulder said. They went over the railing and into the river Mulder. She fell into the river. Mulder, hands his wallet and cell phone to Scully, turns around and runs to the railing of the bridge and jumps.

Skinner gets on the phone to order search and rescue.

Scully watches as Mulder surfaces in the water and then goes under again. He does this over and over and over again until search and rescue arrives. Once Mulder is out on the water they wrap him in a blanket and tell him that he should go to the hospital to be treated for hypothermia. He says he is not leaving until they find Amelia.

Scully rushes over to Mulder. Are you okay Mulder? I will be fine when we find her. Scully, I need you to tell me exactly what happened. I told her to go to the bridge and I would meet her there. She said that she saw a light at the bridge and asks if it was me. I told her to stay away from the light but I don't think she heard me because she said that I was breaking up. Mulder said the ear piece was probably out of range. Scully continued by saying the sniper was suppose to take Matt out as soon as he got to the bridge. But he said that before he could get a shot that Matt and Amelia went over the railing. He then heard a gunshot and Amelia yelled my name twice for help. He said that there was a light but as soon as the light was gone she stopped calling for me. By the time I got here it was all over Scully said.

Do you think they will find her Mulder? Well, there is not much of a current so she couldn't have been pulled too far down the river. Also, there is a dam about a mile down river so she will not be able to go past that. Just then they hear a man start yelling "we found a body".

Scully, looked at Mulder and said they found a body. That cannot be good she said. He looked at her and said you have to have hope, we have to have hope. But what if she was shot? The sniper said he heard a gunshot. Scully it is possible that no one was shot. It is possible that the gun was accidental fired during the fall. We can't jump to conclusions.

Skinner interrupted the two and said that they are bringing the body to shore. Let's get down there so we can figure out what is going on. As the 3 head to the shore Scully has a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was not going to turn out well. When they reached the body that was covered in a sheet, Skinner ask for the sheet to be lifted so we can identify the deceased. When the sheet was raised all 3 look and saw Matt Wilcox, dead with a gunshot wound to the chest.

The 3 stepped to the side and Mulder said I guess there is no way of knowing if the shooting was an accident due to the fall or if Amelia shot him on purpose. But we do know that Amelia's nightmare is over, he can't ever bother her or Daisy again.

You're wrong Mulder, Scully said. Her nightmare is going to still continue. Just because Matt is dead does not change that Amelia still needs to physically and mentally heal from everything that happened to her. Not to mention that she is pregnancy by the man who brutally raped and hurt her. This nightmare is long from over for Amelia. I am sorry Scully, I did not think about it that way Mulder said.

Since I know you will not go to the hospital let's at least get you in the van and turn the heat up. Mulder responded Okay Doc, whatever you say.

Several hours had passed and the 3 were sitting in the van waiting on any news about Amelia while the search and rescue team drag the river. Scully looked at the 2 men and said this is not looking good. She could not survive under water this long. Mulder then asks what if she was able to pull herself to shore between here and the dam. If she is hurt then she might still be there. Skinner said I am going to have the search and rescue expand to the shore line on both sides of the river.

Another hour has passed and the head of the search and rescue comes to the Skinner, Scully, and Mulder and says that they were not able to locate anyone else in the river from the bridge to the dam. He then said she may have fallen in the river but she did not stay in the river. What about the search of the shore line Mulder asked. The man said that there is no sign of anyone walking or crawling out of the river at any point on either side from the bridge to the dam. The really weird thing is that if she did survive and crawl or walk out of the river then where are her footsteps or any other signs of the ground being disturbed? Even down here at the base of the bridge, which would have been the most logical place for her to get out of the river, did not have any foot prints or anything else at the time of our arrival. So I guess the big question is how did she get out of the river the man asked?

Scully sat in the van, with Mulder and Skinner, with her head in her hands repeatedly saying this cannot be happening, this cannot be happening, she continued to repeat this over and over again. Skinner them said that there is nothing else for us to do here so let's head back to the farmhouse. No yelled Scully, she has to be somewhere. She just can't disappear into thin air. At this point Scully opens the van door and jumps out of the van. The 2 men follow her. She has to be somewhere; we just need to look harder. Mulder finally catches up with Scully and turns her around. Scully, you have to stop this right now. She is not here. Don't say that Mulder, yes she is. She is here somewhere. We just need to find her. She is waiting for me to find her. Scully please don't do this Mulder said. You need to except that she is not here and we need to start thinking about the only other explanation. What explanation Mulder? She fell into the river but she is no longer in the river so she has to be around here somewhere. Mulder now grabs Scully's arms and says you have to stop denying what happened. Both Amelia and the sniper said there was a light and the sniper said that all of the sudden the light disappeared and so did Amelia's calls for help. What are you saying Mulder? You know exactly what I am saying Scully, you just don't want to accept it.

Don't Mulder. Don't say it. It is not true. It can't be true; Scully said these words slowly as she starts to cry. Tears running down her face as she kept saying it's not true, it's not true, it's not true. He pulls her into a hug and says, Oh Scully. I am so sorry. He walks her back to the van and helps her get in. He leans into her and says let's go home and figure out what happens next. Scully did not answer.

Once they get home Mulder helps Scully out of the van and into the house. She still has not said a word. Kimberly is in the living room and stands up with concern for Scully. Mulder asks her, where is Daisy? She is taking a nap said Kimberly. I just put her down. Mulder says thank you for watching her as he helps Scully up the stairs and toward their bedroom.

Skinner ushers Kimberly out of the house and says Scully is in shock and Mulder is suffering from hypothermia. What about Amelia Kimberly asks? We don't know. She is missing said Skinner. Should we stay and help with the baby she asks? I don't think so; I think the 3 of them need to be alone right now he said. I'll call and check on them later and if need be I will come back and get the baby.

Mulder ushers Scully down the hallway toward their room but Scully tries to go the other way, toward the nursery. No Scully, we need to take care of you first before you see Daisy. Once in the bedroom he pushes Scully to sit down on the bed. He goes to start the shower and let it warm up. He comes back to Scully and starts to unbutton her blouse and slides it off of her arms. He then unhooks her bra and slides it off of her arms. He bends down and takes off her shoes. He pulls her up to stand and he unbuttons and unzips her pants and slides them off along with her pantyhose and underwear. He then undresses himself and then guides her to the shower. He is hoping the shower will help Scully and also help him with his hypothermia. He puts Scully under the water and gets her body and hair wet. Then he switches places and gets under the hot water hoping to warm himself up. While he is doing that he gets Scully's scented body wash that he got from her apartment, and starts to lather up and slowly washes Scully's body. He switches places with her again so he can rinse her off. He lathers up himself really quickly then rinses himself off.

Then he grabs the shampoo and puts some in his hand. He starts to wash Scully's hair, and then his hair, after rinsing her hair, as well as his; he grabs the conditioner and starts to put it in her hair, as well as his, and then rinses it out. He turns the shower off and slowly guides Scully out of the shower. He grabs a towel and starts to dry off her body. Then he wraps her hair in a towel around her head. He grabs her robe and puts it on her and ties to closed. He slowly guides her to the bed and pushes her down to sit. Once she is sitting he runs back into the bathroom and dries himself off really fast. He runs back into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes off the chair in the corner. He throws the clothes on and then rushed back to Scully.

He grabs Scully's hair brush from the bathroom and removes the towel from her head letting her hair fall. He slowly brushes her hair until all of the tangles are out. He goes to the dresser and grabs some of Scully's silk pajamas. He starts to untie and remove her robe. He puts her pajama top on first and then her pajama bottoms. He guides Scully around to the side of the bed. He pulls down the covers and helps her get in the bed. He covers her up and then he crawls over her and lies on the other side of the bed under the covers. He takes her hands in his hands and his forehead is touching her forehead.

Scully I really wish you would talk to me. I don't know what else to do. Please Scully I need you to talk to me. I need you to tell me you are going to be alright.

Just then Daisy starts to cry. I will be right back Scully. Mulder ran down the hall to the nursery and looked in the crib and saw Daisy with the biggest smile on her face. Well hello sleeping beauty. Did you have a good nap? He picked her up and walked over to the changing table and started to change her diaper. Listen Daisy, you and I have to work together to cheer your Aunt Dana up. She is really sad right now. He finishes changing the baby and then together the two of them go down stairs and Mulder makes Daisy a bottle. Once back upstairs he goes to the bedroom and Scully is lying in the exact same spot as before.

Mulder lies down on his side of the bed and puts Daisy in the middle of the bed. He starts to feed her the bottle while he is looking at Scully. Scully, please something, anything. Scully's eyes move to watch Daisy. She slowly takes her hand and holds Daisy little foot. Mulder silently breathe a sigh of relief that Scully is responding.

Say it said Scully. What, said Mulder? Say it she repeated. Say what you think happened to her but are afraid to tell me. I want to hear you say it. Mulder closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a deep breath. He looks at Scully, while he takes his hand and strokes her cheek while his other hand feeds Daisy her bottle.

I think she was abducted said Mulder. Is that what you think happened Scully? She shakes her head yes. Abducted by who she then asked? I don't know what you mean Scully he said. By men or aliens she asked? Well based off of the light disappearing as well as Amelia disappearing without a sign I am going to say aliens. Do you agree Scully? She shakes her head yes.

Chapter 34

Slowly she starts to cry. Mulder takes his one free hand and tries to pull himself a closer to Scully without smashing Daisy. I am so sorry Scully. If I had any idea that this whole plan about trapping Matt was going to end so badly I would not have let her do it. I swear to you.

Scully laughed. What is so funny asked Mulder? I was just thinking what would have happened if you would have told Amelia that you were not going to let her go thru with the plan, she actually went pretty easy on you earlier when the two of you started to fight about the plan and you said you were not going to let her take the baby. What would have normally happened he asked? Let's put it this way, if you value your life you will never tell Amelia what she can or cannot do again she said. Oh you mean that stubborn Scully trait that you also have he asked? That would be the one but Amelia's is ten times worse. I am just warning you Mulder, if you know what's good for you never tell her what she can or cannot do. Scully, your making that up? There is no way she is as bad as you are saying. No Mulder, I am not making it up. Would you like and example? Yes, he said.

Well there is one thing I did not tell you about when Amelia and I went to San Diego. When she and Bill got in the fight about the then unborn baby? Yes, she said. Well they know how to push each other's buttons and this fight was an epic fight. The worst I have ever seen between the 2 of them. They got each other so mad that Bill started to lose control.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall and told her she was a whore, because she would be a single mother and the father was not in the picture, and no whore should raise a baby. He also said that he would not stand to have a whore in his family so as far as he was concerned she was no longer a member of the Scully family. I could tell by her face that she was trying to hold it together but he just wouldn't back off. He then said that this baby would be better off with him and his family then being raised by her.

I tried to step between them and separate them but Bill just took one hand off of Amelia and grabbed my arm and shoved me away and told me to stay out of it. Then he put his hand back on Amelia. She told him that if she was going to give her baby to anyone if would be to me. That really made him mad. He started yelling that a single woman with a bad track record at relationships and who has a job that requires a lot of hours to be put in at a hospital does not deserve to have a baby. Amelia, told him that she better never hear him talk about me like that and he look her straight in the face and said "shut up whore".

At this point Tara is trying to pull him off of Amelia. Amelia looked at him and said that she was going to raise her baby and there was nothing he could do about it. Bill then looked her in the eyes and said that she could not be a good mother and he should just call child protective services now because he will make sure the baby is taken away from her and she would never see the baby after the birth.

I saw something change in her eyes. Since he was still holding on to her shoulders she stomped on his foot, then kneed him in the groin, and once her shoulders were free she threw a punch that broke his nose.

Mulder is lying on the bed in shock by what Scully just told him. You made that up Scully? I wish I did but it is true. I am sorry Scully but her brother is a bigger dick than I had originally thought. So help me god Scully if I ever see your brother again. He and I will be having a little talk about the things he has said and did to both you and Amelia. There is no way in hell I will stand for a man to put his hands on a woman. Especially when one is pregnant and the other one is his sister. Scully, you know I have always tried to hold my tongue when it comes to your brother out of respect for you and your Mom but I will not hold my tongue anymore. I know Mulder and it is very sweet that you want to defend both me and Amelia but I don't foresee us running into my brother anytime soon so just calm down because we have more important things to concentrate on right now. Like finding Amelia.

Since Skinner knows about everything concerning Amelia for the past 6 months and the fight with Bill did you also tell him the part of the fight that you just told me or does he only know the edit version Mulder asked? She said he only knows the edited version. I knew that if I told him everything he would go after Bill one way or another, plus I have no idea what he would have done to Bill when we saw him at the courthouse. I did not want him to do anything that would get him in trouble.

So anyway the moral of the story Mulder is never cross Amelia. Thanks for the warning Scully.

Are you feeling better Scully? Yes I am thank you Mulder and thank you for taking care of me. Your welcome Scully but it was my pleasure. Mulder, can I ask you a question? Sure Scully he said. Why do you smell like my body wash, shampoo, and conditioner? Oh well, do you remember me putting you in the shower and cleaning you up and washing your hair? Yes, she said. Well I needed a shower too from jumping in the river so when I was cleaning you up I just used your stuff without really thinking about it. Oh, okay Mulder. It suits you really well, you might consider changing permanently. Mulder just laughs.

Did Skinner cancel the protection detail? I think so he said. Scully picked Daisy up off the bed and said "well Daisy it looks like it is back to daycare for you little miss". So what are we going to do about this situation with Daisy and us? Well Daisy needs stability especially after all of the different people that have been in and then out of her life the last 3 weeks and all the moving around that she had to do. I think, and I know you are going to hate this idea Mulder but hear me out, instead of us going slow in our relationship I should go ahead and move in right away. Daisy is starting to get settled here and her room is set up here. I would really hate to have to move her again to my apartment.

Mulder, who has a huge smile on his face says, I don't know Scully. You are moving too fast for me and I really think we should slow down. Shut up Mulder she says as she hits him in the shoulder.

Mulder, Daisy isn't the only reason why I want to go ahead and move in now. Really Scully he asks? I don't think I can handle being away from you at night and using your body heat to keep me warm at night. They both start to laugh and he leans over to kiss her. Just then Daisy lets out a squeal and they both looked at her as she just laughed.

Wow, there is so much that needs to be done now. Like what Scully? We need to pack up my apartment, get the rest of Daisy things from Amelia's apartment, decided what we should do with Amelia's apartment, re-enroll Daisy into daycare and put you down as authorized to drop off and pick up as well as an emergency contact, contact my attorney and have an amendment added to the custody papers stating that you have the authority to authorize medical treatment for Daisy, once that is done then get copies of the revised order to the daycare, pediatrician , and a copy to keep in the diaper bag, and finally tell my Mom about what happened to Amelia. Where should we start Scully?

I guess with the easiest first, I will call the daycare and tell them that Daisy is coming back on Monday and we will fill out the papers then and give them a copy of the current custody papers. I will also call my attorney about the amendment. Do you want to get the rest of Daisy's stuff tomorrow he asked? Then we can stop by your Mom's to let her see that Daisy is okay and we can tell her about Amelia together. Sounds like a plan Mulder. I will call my mom and let her know we will be stopping by.

Mulder? Yes Scully. Where do we even start when it comes to searching for Amelia? I don't know Scully but we will figure it out and we will bring her home. I hope because I don't think I can handle losing another family member. Plus that is not something I want for Daisy to have to deal with.

Scully reaches for her phone on the night stay and makes the necessary phone call to the daycare center and attorney's office. She then tells Mulder that we can stop by the attorney's office tomorrow and sign the paper work requesting the amendment.

The last phone call is to her Mom. Hi Mom, it's Dana. Oh hi Dana. I am so glad you called. How is everything with Amelia and Daisy going? That is why I am calling. We would like to stop by tomorrow and give you and the update on everything and figured you would like to see Daisy with your own eyes to make sure she is okay. Oh Dana, I would love that. I will be home all day tomorrow so just stop by whenever. Okay Mom, we will see you tomorrow.

Once she gets off the phone she realizes how tired she is. Mulder tells her to take a nap and he will take care of Daisy downstairs. Thank you Mulder for everything she says. You are welcome Scully now get some rest and he leans forward and gives her a kiss. She then gives Daisy a kiss on the head. She lays her head on her pillow as she hears Mulder talking to Daisy as they go downstairs.

She feels bad letting Mulder think that she is okay but he has been there for her through the last 3 weeks that she does not want him to think that she is weak. I need to be strong for Daisy, Amelia, Mulder, and me. I can be weak in private she says. Besides, you are a Scully. Ahab raised me to be strong. Plus I am an F.B.I. agent and they have to be strong. Weakness is not allowed by Ahab or in the bureau.

How am I going to tell Mom that Amelia is gone again and this time we have no idea who took her? I can't tell Mom that Amelia was abducted by aliens because she will never believe it. Mulder and I will just have to get our stories straight and decide what we are and are not going to tell Mom.

As she is laying there she starts to cry. She cries for Amelia and wonders where she is, who has her, and what they are doing to her. Scully slowly falls asleep.

Chapter 35

A couple of hours have passed since Mulder told Scully to get some rest. He can't help but think about what Scully must be feeling. Just then his phone rings. Mulder he answers. It's Skinner; I just want to check on how you and Agent Scully are doing. I am doing much better Sir Mulder said. Scully is better also. She started to respond to me and is trying to be strong. I know her well enough to know that she is going to act like she is okay but in private she will allow herself to fall apart.

What are you going to do about it Skinner asks? Nothing said Mulder. If this is how she needs to handle this whole horrible ordeal then I am going to let her. But I am going to make sure she knows that I am here for her and it is okay for her to be weak.

Has she spoken to her Mother yet Skinner asked? No Mulder said. We are going to go over to Mrs. Scully's tomorrow and let her see Daisy and tell her about Amelia. We are also going to get the rest of Daisy's things from Amelia's and spend the weekend getting her settled and into a routine Mulder said.

Well, it sounds like you 2 have everything covered but let me know if you need anything Skinner said. Thank you Sir responded Mulder. See you Monday Agent Mulder. See you Monday Sir Mulder said and then hung up the phone.

Mulder is sitting on the floor with Daisy and says "well it looks like it is just you and me kid for the evening". What do you want to do? He laughs as he picks up Daisy and holds her on his knee.

I promise you Daisy that Aunt Dana and I are going to do everything we can to find your Mommy. I know that these last couple of weeks have been very confusing but hopefully things will calm down really soon.

The end of the evening has arrived and Mulder has locked up the house and goes upstairs to give Daisy her bottle and rock her to sleep. Once she is asleep he puts her in her crib and he bends down to give her a good night kiss. He tip toes out of her room and closes the door behind him.

He walks down the hall to the master bedroom and opens the door to see Scully still sleeping. He takes of his close and puts on pajama pants and crawls into bed. He turns the baby monitor on and then moves over closer to Scully. They are now facing each other. His forehead is touching her forehead and he has his hand on her hip. He whispers good night Scully; I love you with all my heart and then closes his eyes to go to sleep.

It is now a little after 2 in the morning and the farmhouse is all quite. But Scully is starting to become restless while she is sleeping. She is having nightmare and can't see to wake herself up. As she starts to talk in her sleep she starts saying Amelia, don't go near the light. Amelia where are you. Scully starts getting louder and louder which wakes up Mulder. He sits up in bed and tries to wake Scully up but she will not wake up. Scully is now crying in her sleep. Scully please wake up. It is just a bad dream. He not only wants to wake her up so she does not have to deal with this nightmare anymore but he wants to wake her up before her yelling wakes up Daisy. He puts his hand on her and starts to shake her until she opens her eyes. With tears running down her face she looks at Mulder and immediately tries to stop crying and apologizes for waking him up.

Scully, its fine. I was just more concerned about you and your yelling waking Daisy up. Do you want to talk about it Scully. No, not really Mulder. Well Scully I know it had to do with the Amelia and what happened the other night at the bridge and the mystery light because you were talking in your sleep. I don't want to talk about it Mulder. I just want you to hold me please. Of course Scully, anything you want. He puts his arms around her and pulls her to his chest. Together they lay there until they both fall asleep.

Chapter 36

Morning came early in the now Scully-Mulder household. Daisy was up at the crack of down and Scully decided she would get up with the baby since Mulder took care of her all evening last night. Scully snuck out of bed and turned off the baby monitor. She opened the door to the nursery and looked in the crib and saw Daisy with her arms in the air wanting to be picked up. Scully picked up the baby and smothered her face with kisses making the baby laugh. Did you sleep well angel? Did you have fun with Uncle Mulder last night? I hope he didn't make you watch Caddyshack or baseball. If he does then you have my permission to spit up on him. Just then from behind her Mulder says hey no fair trying to poison her mind again Caddyshack or baseball. He walks in the nursery and puts he arms around Scully's waist and starts kissing her good morning. He hears a coo from Daisy, who is still in Scully's arms, and he leans over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

Mulder, what are you doing up. I was going to let you sleep in this morning. I know Scully but I was too excited to have breakfast with my 2 favorite girls. But Mulder she starts to say but he cuts or off by kissing her and says he doesn't want to sleep.

So what is the plan Scully he asks? Well we need to give Daisy a bath. Did you by chance to grab her bath stuff out of Amelia's apartment? If not I think there is a small bottle of it in her diaper bag. I did grab it as well as her bath toys and baby bath tub. Let's give her a bath and get it over with because this is not going to be fun she said. Scully, I though all babies loved baby time? Most of them do except this one right here.

Okay Mulder, you strip her down and I will grab a towel and run the bath water. Whatever you say Scully, you are the boss. Oh, I like that Mulder. I like being referred to as the boss. He laughed. Scully goes to grab a towel out of the hallway closet and start the bath water. Mulder takes Daisy to the changing table and starts to take her pajama's and diaper off. Are you ready for us Scully? Bring her on in and prepare yourself for a very unhappy baby. Mulder brings Daisy into the bathroom and puts her in the bath tub and she immediately starts to scream and turn bright red. Scully bathes her as fast as she can and then takes her out of the tub and wraps her in a towel and starts to comfort her while sitting on the bathroom floor. Wow Scully, you weren't kidding about bath time were you. Did you by chance remember her lotion? It is in her room Scully. Together they get up and walk into the nursery were they dry Daisy off, put lotion on her, a fresh diaper, and then Mulder picks out an outfit with daisies on it for Daisy to wear.

After breakfast for the adults and a bottle for Daisy they all go upstairs so the adults can go get dressed. Scully, when will she start to eat solid foods? Probably in the next month or so but I can ask the pediatrician at her next appointment which according to Amelia's phone is in a couple of weeks. Can I go to the appointment with you he asked? Sure Mulder if you want to she said.

After getting dressed they pack the diaper and leave for a busy day ahead of them. First they go to Amelia's apartment to get the rest of Daisy's things. Mulder is pretty much no help because Scully knows where everything is so he just plays with Daisy and helps Scully when she needs it. After a couple of hours all of Daisy's stuff is packed up and in the car. Next stop is to Scully's Mom's house.

After about an hour drive they pull up to Maggie's house. Scully get's a sleeping Daisy out of the car and Mulder grabs the diaper bag. Before they can even get to the front door Maggie has opened the door and run out to meet them. Oh Daisy I am so happy to see you said Maggie. She then looks at Mulder and Scully and says I am also happy to see the both of you but where is Amelia? I was hoping to see her today and see how she is doing. I will explain Mom but let's get Daisy inside. As they are walking in the house Maggie says to Scully, I told you I don't like that name and you need to call her by the name her mother has given her. Before Scully can say anything she sees her brother Bill in the kitchen and walking toward their Mother. He stands by Maggie and starts to reach out to touch Daisy's hand.

Scully rushes forward and takes Daisy from Maggie and looks at Bill and says don't you dare touch her. Scully now has Daisy in one arm and her other arm is holding Mulder back. Where do you get off trying to touch her Mulder asked? She is my family, and I wanted to meet her Bill said. Oh she is your family but you tell her mother that she was no longer a member of the Scully family Mulder said. Scully turns to Mulder and says please, just calm down. Maggie says I don't know what is going on here but everyone needs to calm down. Now Dana, can I please hold my granddaughter. No, not as long as Bill is in the room Scully said. I meant what I said Bill, that I don't want to have any contact with you what so ever she said. Oh Dana, you don't mean that. You were just upset when you said it. Just get over it and let's move on. Now if you don't mind I would like to meet my cousin and he reaches for Daisy. Scully turns around and gives Daisy to Mulder to hold. Bill, after everything you have said and done I don't want you around this child and that is just not me saying that. I am also honoring her mother's wishes which I know you know about after hearing her will in court. I don't know where you get off thinking you can do whatever you want and nobody else's feels or wishes matters but it does to me. Now if you care about your Mother you will leave the room so she can hold Daisy and Mulder and I can talk to her about Amelia.

I don't even know why he is here Bill said. Well Bill besides the fact that Amelia wants him in Daisy's life, and he has spent the last 3 weeks taking care of Daisy, searching for Amelia, staying by my side to support me and Amelia while she was in the hospital, and I want him here. Which is a hell of a lot more then you have done she said. So I suggest either you leave so Mom can see Daisy or we are leaving because we other things that we have to do today.

Do these other things that you have to do today have anything to do with meeting your attorney? Scully look confused. How do you know she asked? My attorney called me and said that he heard thru the grapevine that you have requested that Mulder be added as sharing custody with you Bill said. Is this true Dana, Maggie asked.

First Bill, it is none of your business what I do concerning Daisy, Scully said. Also your attorney needs to get his facts straight before he opens his big mouth. I am having an amendment added to the custody order stating that Mulder has authority to authorize medical treatment. I figured it was the responsible thing to do since we are living with Mulder permanently now. Basically my life and this child's life is no concern of yours.

Dana, I just want to see Melissa Bill said. Mom has told me how much Melissa means to her and I just want to get to know her as well. Well you should of that of that before everything you said and did in court and in San Diego Scully said. Fine I will go upstairs so Mom can see Melissa and you can give her an update on Amelia.

Mulder hands Daisy to Scully and steps in front of Bill as he is approaching the stairs. What the hell do you want Bill asked? Mulder looks Bill in the eyes and said that I am going to say this as calmly as I can, if you every put your hands on your sister or Amelia again it will be the last thing you will do. Is that a threat asked Bill? No that is a promise said Mulder, you will be arrested for assault of a federal agent and a federal employee. Both which have mandatory prison sentences. Mulder then stepped out of Bill's way and he went upstairs.

Dana, when on earth is going on? What is all this talk about attorney's, and assault, and prison Maggie asked? Well Mom I guess you should ask your son Scully said. Now we are not here to talk about Bill. We are here so you can see Daisy and so we can talk about Amelia.

The three adults and infant go and sit in the living room and Mulder hands Daisy to Maggie. First Mom, I want to address the nickname issue. Daisy is just a nickname; Melissa is and will always be her given name. Second Amelia does not have a problem with the baby being called Daisy. So with that being said I don't want to hear you complain about her being called Daisy. If you choose you can still call her Melissa as that is her name.

Now we are here to talk about Amelia. Yes, why didn't she come with you? I really want to see her and make sure she is alright Maggie said. Scully pauses for a moment and Mulder reaches over and squeezes her hand. That is the thing Mom; she is not alright as she is missing. What do you mean missing Dana? Scully said, Matt called Amelia and said her wanted to meet and she agreed. She thought if she could get him to admit on tape what he did to her then she would not have to go thru a trail. We set everything up thru the F.B.I. and something went wrong and both Amelia and Matt fell off of a bridge and into the river. The river has been searched and they found Matt's body but they were unable to locate Amelia.

Dana, are you telling me that my daughter is dead Maggie asked? No mom, I am saying that she is not in the river and we have no idea where she is Scully said. She is listed as missing. We of course or going to continue to look for her and we will find her Mom. It is just going to take time. I can't believe this Maggie said. We just got her back and now she is gone again. How could you let this happen Dana? Mulder steps in and says Mrs. Scully; this is not Dana's fault. She was against this whole thing from the start but Amelia was going to do it no matter what. Dana did try and stop her but Amelia would just not listen.

Scully and Mulder stood up and Scully said I'm sorry Mom but we really need to go. She then reached over and took the baby. How about the four of us meet for dinner one night this week? I would like that Dana Maggie said. Then we will make it happen Mulder said. They said their goodbyes and Mulder, Scully, and Daisy left.

After stopping off at the attorney's office they make it home in time for Daisy's afternoon nap. While she was asleep they unloaded the car and put away all of Daisy's stuff that they just picked up. They spent the next couple of days getting Daisy use to the house and on a routine.

Chapter 37

Sunday morning started with an early rising infant and 2 adults desperately need coffee. As the morning went on Mulder that Scully was acting a little strange but thought he would not push the issue with her.

After they put Daisy down for a nap Scully said that she realized that there were a couple more things that they forgot at Amelia's apartment and she was just going to run over there really quickly and asked if he could stay with Daisy. Sure Scully no problem. I will see you when you get back. She gave him a kiss before she walked out the door and he decided to start baby proofing the house.

A couple hours later Mulder hears a car pull up and figures it is Scully but was then surprised by the knock on the door. When he answered the door he was surprised to see Skinner at his front door. Sir, what a surprise. What are you doing here? Skinner said I just wanted to check on Scully and see how she is doing. Mulder said she is fine. She was a little quite this morning but think she is just tired. She went to run an errand but should be back soon if you would like to wait. I think I will wait Skinner said. Sir, I am a little surprised that you drove all the way out here instead of just giving her a call Mulder said. Well I just figured today especially would be difficult for her Skinner said. What do you mean today especially Mulder said? Skinner said that today is Amelia's birthday.

Mulder puts his head in his hands and says that is why she was so quite this morning. I wonder why she didn't tell me. Now that I think about it she should have been back by now. I need to go find her Mulder said. Sir, can you stay with Daisy? Of course I can he responded. I will be back as soon as I can Mulder said. How are going to find her Skinner asked? I have a pretty good idea where she is Mulder responded.

As Mulder drove to where he hoped he would find Scully he wondered why she did not tell him about today. Did she think he would not understand? Of course I would understand. Did she think he would not support her doing whatever she is doing right now? I would support Scully with anything she would want to do.

As he approached his destination he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her car. Why here? Why would she come here to the bridge that Amelia fell from just a couple nights ago? Why would she want to remember Amelia's birthday this way.

Scully heard a car pull up but she didn't even have to turn around. She knew it was him. He got out of the car and walked over to her leaning on the railing in the exact spot that Amelia had fallen from. Where is Daisy she asked? Skinner is watching her at the house. What are doing her Scully? Just thinking about her on her birthday she responded. Why didn't you tell me today was her birthday he asked? I don't know she said. How did you even find out about today? Skinner stopped by to check on you, he said it was her birthday. Mulder noticed that in Scully's hand were 3 daisies and a birthday card. The flowers are pretty he said. So are daisies her favorite flower he asked? Yes she said, it is pretty easy to tell seeing how she almost named her daughter Daisy. How long have you been here Scully? A couple of hours, just standing here thinking about her. Thinking about funny stories involving her from when we were children to even just a couple months. Will you tell me some of the stories sometime Scully? If you would like she said. Well, I guess we should go she said. I am not rushing you Scully. We can stay here as long as we like.

Scully, can I ask you a question? Sure Mulder. Of all of the places you could have gone to remember Amelia and feel close to her why did you pick the bridge were she fell from he asked? Because this is the last place she was at before she disappeared and I guess secretly I was just hoping that she would just walk out of the woods and be here, she would be back, and she would be okay. I know that is stupid but I just couldn't help but hope just a little bit. It is not stupid at all he said. It is never stupid to have hope. Besides, we have seen weirder things so anything is possible he said.

Mulder, I know I said the other day that we need to decide what to do with Amelia's apartment but I think I would like to hold on to it for a little while, like it did with your apartment when you were missing. I think that is a fine idea Scully. The lease is in Skinners name but since I am the one that wants to hold the apartment I am going to need to pay the rent for however long I decided to keep it or until she returns. I just do not want Skinner to have to pay the rent since it was my idea. We can keep paying the rent that is no problem he said. No Mulder, I can't ask you to do that. This is my idea and I should be responsible for paying the rent. Scully, we are in this together so we will pay the rent. Besides, when I was missing and dead you paid my rent for 6 months so helping you pay Amelia's rent is the least I can do he said

You know what I would like to do Mulder? I would like to get a birthday cake and go home and celebrate Amelia's birthday with us, Skinner, and her beautiful daughter. I think that is a lovely idea Scully. Mulder watched in surprise and love as Scully drop the daisies one by one by one off the bridge and into the river. Then she looks at the birthday card in her hand and said Happy Birthday Amelia and lets it slowly float down until it finally lands on top of the river and just floats away along with the daisies. Mulder puts his arm around Scully and said come on Scully; let's go have a birthday party.

At that very moment far far away from the bridge Amelia woke up to what was becoming her worst nightmare. She has found herself being held down to a table. The room that she is in is completely dark except a couple of bright lights that are directly above her. She knows she is being watched but she cannot see anything because of the darkness in the room. She does not even try to struggle as she has learned over the last couple of days that there is no escaping the table or the situation she is currently in. As she is lying there several mechanical arm appears from the table to forces her body still. There is no use in struggling because it will not help. As she lays there she starts to hear a noise. She opens her eyes and sees what looks like a drill come down from above. As the spinning drill approaches her body she closes her eyes as tight as she can and she yells, Dana please help me.

The end of Amelia Part 1. Thank you for reading. Amelia Part 2 is currently being written and will be posted as soon as possible.


End file.
